BSwan
by Tgirl by angel
Summary: Bella Swan es una talentosa artista, una adolescente con grandes ambiciones y ansias de vivir la vida, pero padece una extraña enfermedad y un accidente en la escuela le obliga a mudarse de Phoenix hacia el norte dejando atrás todo lo conocido. El gran día de Bella ha llegado, no es ni su boda, ni su graduación, es su única oportunidad de hacer su mas grande sueño realidad...
1. 1-1

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen,**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

_Hola! _

_solo quiero aclarar que NO soy una fan de la serie de Twilight, solo hago esto porque un día tras ser torturada por mi compañera de departamento con un maratón de las películas se me ocurrió una idea: Como seria la historia si Bella fuera una mujer con carácter, mas determinada, mas fuerte? so aquí esta mi versión de la historia, esta basada mas en las pelis que en los libros así que hay detalles que se me pueden escapar, espero les guste..._

* * *

Y allí estaba ella, nadando en la piscina bajo techo de la escuela, como parte de su preparación física, ese era su año, había obtenido el protagonico en el ballet cascanueces que presentarían en diciembre, era la prima ballerina de la escuela, la vida no podía ser mejor. Nadaba con gracia, como si bailara en el agua, muchas chicas de la clase le envidiaban por sus dones en las artes, pero a ella no le preocupaba eso. Salio de la piscina y se coloco en turno para participar en una pequeña competencia cuando de repente alguien abrió las puertas de golpe, bañándola por completo con la luz del sol. La sensación de quemazón se expandía por todo su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que bullas rojas aparecían en sus extremidides, cayo al suelo y se sacudía descontroladamente...

Isabella Swan era la hija única de Charles y Reneé, ambos oriundos del pueblo de Forks en Washington, se mudaron a Phoenix Arizona para estudiar leyes, Charlie se había especializado en criminologia y durante un buen tiempo trabajo como asistente de fiscal, ahora se encontraba casi en el tope de su carrera pues era fiscal y las posibilidades de llegar a juez eran muchas. Por otro lado Reneé se había especializado en el ámbito de negocios y contratos del mundo del entretenimiento, trabaja como abogada de muchos deportistas semiprofesionales y profesionales y le iba tan bien como a su esposo. Ambos ganaban bien y tenían una vida cómoda. Desde el principio, cuando ambos empezaban a ejercer como abogados, habían tenido éxito por lo que no dudaron en casarse y tener su primer bebe en aquella ciudad. Isabella parecía ser la niña perfecta al nacer, sin ningún defecto físico y parecía desarrollarse de forma normal hasta que un día mientras Reneé le llevaba a dar un paseo por el parque la niña comenzó a llorar desesperadamente, y por mas que intentaba calmarla la niña no dejaba de llorar, por el momento fue un incidente aislado, pero los episodios de llanto cada vez que la niña era llevaba a áreas al aire libre la empezaron a preocupar, pero el pediatra no encontró nada fuera de lo normal. Hasta que un día mientras bañaba a la pequeña Bella de nueve meses en la nueva piscina de la casa, noto que le salían ampollas muy rojas en las extremidades y la cara.

Aquel seria solo el primero de todos los viajes a la emergencia del hospital que ellos harían. Después de un sin numero de estudios especializados y de mas ´´reacciones alérgicas ´ de la pequeña Bella, por fin los preocupados padres primerizos tuvieron un diagnostico para lo que le pasaba a su pequeña. Bella padecía una extraña variante de la enfermedad conocida como Porfiria Cutanea tardia, aparentemente ambos padres tenían algún rasgo genético resesivo que heredo Bella. En poco tiempo Bella había desarrollado una fotosensibilidad casi extrema, ante cualquier exposición a la luz del sol a la niña le salían ampollas, en un principio parecían quemaduras de primer grado pero según crecía y tenia mas accidentes estas iban empeorando hasta parecer quemaduras de segundo grado. La hematóloga les había advertido que según ella fuera creciendo los exposiciones al sol podrían empeorar, pues era en parte como una reacción alérgica, mientras mas se exponía al sol peor serian los resultados, y cuando Bella empezara a caminar los accidentes empeorarían En efecto por un tiempo las cosas fueron así hasta que Reneé y Charlie lograron que Bella dejara de escapar al patio. Reneé sufría en silencio que su hija no pudiera tener una vida normal.

Debido a que las actividades al aire libre se le eran limitadas, en la mayoría de casos nulas, Reneé busco entretener a su hija con actividades bajo techo que le permitieran desarrollar habilidades sociales, y de esa forma Bella empezó a tomar clases de ballet. Bella podía lucir físicamente como una niña promedio, pero se destacaba por dos cosas, su extrema piel clara y unas increíbles habilidades para las artes. Y de esa forma Bella logro entrar a una escuela privada con un extenso programa en las artes.

Bella tenia gracia, porte y pasión al bailar, ademas de coordinación. Pero Bella no solo era buena bailarina, también tenia buen oído para la música voz, tono y timbre, por lo que el canto y el violín también formaron parte de sus clases regulares. Y para completar también pintaba y actuaba. En cuanto al carácter de Bella, a medida que fue creciendo, en ella se revelaba un carácter rebelde y aventurero, que la llevo a meterse en varios problemas principalmente por tratarse de la hija del fiscal, también era una persona decidida, firme en sus convicciones y creencias, luchadora y perseverante, no se rendía a menos que no le quedara de otra, pero sobre todo Bella deseaba poder tener una vida normal. Para evitar las exposiciones al sol Bella debía vestir ropas muy cubiertas, en ocasiones varias capas de tela aunque fuera pleno verano, siempre llevaba un sombrero, lentes oscuros, blusas de cuello alto o bufandas y guantes. Reneé no le permitía usar ropa corta a menos que debajo se pusiera leggins o fuera de noche. Por su look tan peculiar Bella tuvo que endurecerse ante los comentarios y burlas de sus compañeros, aunque no tardo en demostrar que ella era alguien a respetar y tomar en cuenta, con el pasar del tiempo estos ya no le hacían mella. Solo un apodo persistía con los años, Vampiresa debido pues a su piel pálida el que el le huyera al sol y unos dientes caninos un poco mas prominente que los de los otros (un rasgo que suele verse en las personas con porfiria).

En muchas ocasiones Reneé y Charlie pensaron en mudarse de regreso a Forsk por el bien de su hija, pero primero sus carreras iban muy bien como para abandonarlas, luego Bella fue creciendo y teniendo mas control sobre sus impulsos lo que disminuía los accidentes, pero aun así las visitas a la emergencia al hospital eran frecuentes, y después estaba la escuela de Bella y sus deseos de volverse bailarina o violinista profesional, cosa que no lograría en Forks. Pero las constantes estadías en la Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos, cada vez mas prolongadas, le habían hecho reconsiderar las cosas. Cuando Bella era pequeña, los Swan solían pasar el verano en la antigua casa de Charlie en Forks, pero las vistas después se suspendieron cuando la carrera de ambos les mantenía muy ocupados para salir del estado por prácticamente tres meses.

Aquel accidente en la piscina de la escuela sin duda era la gota que derramaba el vaso, Bella duro aproximadamente tres semanas en cuidados intensivos mas otra semana de internamiento, y por orden de la doctora debió quedarse otra semana en reposo en la casa antes de volver a sus actividades habituales. Para suerte de Bella, a diferencia de la mayoría de los pacientes con porfiria cutanea tardia, ella tenia buena cicatrización y todas las lesiones de piel eventualmente desaparecían sin dejar rastro alguno. Mientras Bella estuvo en UCI, Charlie y Reneé discutieron el tema de mudarse a Forsk, como buenos abogados compararon los pro y contra de aquella decisión pero fue la palabra de la doctora que los impulso a decidirse de una vez por todas a mudarse de Arizona.

Anteriormente Charlie y Reneé habían comprado una propiedad en las afueras del pequeño pueblo de Forks, un terreno prácticamente entre el bosque, pero como nunca se habían decido a mudarse no habían construido la casa. La cual se vieron forzados a construir en cuatro semanas, por suerte ambos contaban buena liquidez económica pues no solo construir la casa en tan poco tiempo le salia por una suma bastante grande, si no también por todos los requerimientos especiales que la casa debía tener. La noticia de abandonar su preciada escuela para artistas no le vino nada bien a Bella, principalmente por que había perdido el protagonico, aunque la directora le había prometido darle el papel de Giselle para el recital de primavera...

Forks, Washington era uno de los lugares con mayor presipitacion pluvial al año y por lo general el cielo siempre estaba gris, el clima perfecto para aquellos que huían del sol. Los Cullen, una familia numerosa, tenia un tiempo viviendo en aquel lugar, aunque no vivían en el pueblo, si no en las afueras, donde tenían mas...privacidad. Su casa era muy peculiar pues tenia un diseño muy contemporaneo y que prácticamente todas las paredes exteriores eran de cristal, enormes ventanales. Como no tenían vecinos no tenían que ocultarse de nadie. Pero un movimiento en un terreno a unos metros en dirección opuesta a su casa, a principios de noviembre les llamo la atención. De los pisos superiores de la casa tenían una vista clara de la construcción que se llevaba con enorme celeridad, y observar a los trabajadores y el progreso de la construcción de la peculiar casa se convirtió en un hobby entre los mas jóvenes de los Cullen.

La casa tenia dos pisos con un garage soterrado, no daba directamente a la carretera, y habían conservado casi todos los arboles alrededor de la casa excepto unos metros tras de la casa donde hicieron una piscina techada y cancha de tenis. Al igual que la casa de los Cullen casi todas la paredes exteriores estaban compuesta por enormes ventanales, pero después estos ventanales fueron cubiertos con ventanas metálicas plegadizas, lo que aumento la curiosidad de los Cullen por saber quienes se mudarían a tan peculiar casa, pues con todas la ventanas plegadizas extendidas la casa parecía una especie de bunquer...

Para cuando Bella ya se habia recuperado, la escuela había terminado y el recital de navidad se había hecho, pero su enojo no solo era con ella misma por su condición algo que no podía controlar, también estaba muy enojada con sus padres quienes ahora le obligaban abandonar la ciudad donde había nacido y crecido, a dejar amigos, novio y escuela atrás, para mudarse a un pueblito en las afueras de Seatle. Todas sus pertenencias habían sido empacadas y transportadas en un camión mientras ella y sus padres irían manejando en uno de los vehículos de la casa. Para completar la transición Charlie había conseguido un puesto en una firma de abogados en Seatle por lo que tendría que viajar a diario a la ciudad, en cambio Reneé trabajaría a distancia con la misma empresa con la que trabajaba en Arizona, de todas formas su trabajo le exigía hacer viajes constantes a otras ciudades.

Durante todo el viaje Bella evito conversar con sus padres, pues sentía que la poca vida que tenia se le era arrebatada. Empezar de cero en una escuela nueva, a mitad de año, y prácticamente en la curva final era la peor pesadilla de una adolescente, y para completar su agonía la escuela a la que asistiría no tenia programa de arte especializado, entiéndase que debía ir a un estudio de ballet particular o de música para concluir con su preparación. Pero en su mente solo había un pensamiento, ella volvería a Phoenix y a su escuela tan pronto cumpliera los dieciocho años, ya había acordado con su mejor amiga, Caroline, quedarse en su casa mientras terminara el ultimo año de la escuela. Solo debía soportar unos meses en el condenado pueblo antes de volver a la civilización.

Corría la mitad de Diciembre, aun no era invierno pero eso no evitaba que nevara en Forks. Era un fin de semana cualquiera en la casa de los Cullen, Esme estaba colocando las decoraciones navideñas con ayuda de Alice y Rosalie le daba su opinión con mala gana, Edward escuchaba música en su habitación mientras Jasper y Emmett veían deportes en la televisión. Caslisle estaba en la clínica del pueblo pasando visita a sus pacientes. Como por lo general en ese tramo de la carretera el trafico era escaso el ruido de los vehículos llamo la atención de todos. Todos se apresuraron a subir al piso mas alto de la casa para poder observar mejor. Un automóvil gris con los cristales tintados de negros se paro cerca de la entrada de la casa nueva, un poco mas atrás dos camiones de mudanzas se estacionaron.

- finalmente tendremos vecinos!- dijo emocionada Esme, los demas guardaron silencio

pudieron ver que del auto se desmonto un hombre, quien se apuro en abrir la puerta de la casa, luego alguien vistiendo un abrigo largo negro con capucha se apresuro a entrar a la casa seguido de dos perros, después una mujer salio del auto y junto con el hombre empezaron a dirigir la mudanza.

- quienes son?- pregunto Rosalie a Alice

- los Swan...- dijo Alice desconectándose de la realidad-son...abogados- dijo un momento después-...interesante

- que?- preguntó Jasper

- son tres pero solo puedo ver a dos de ellos- dijo ella un poco intrigada

- bueno, ellos son nuevos... así que lo correcto es que le demos una visita, la excusa perfecta para estrenar la cocina, creo que les prepare un pastel de manzana- dijo Esme contenta y se marcho a la cocina.

Jasper y Emmett volvieron a la televisión después de pasar un rato viendo a las personas entrando muebles a la casa, Rosalie también perdió interés al asunto y fue a terminar la decoración de navidad, en cambio Edward y Alice se quedaron un buen rato viendo hacia la casa, pero no volvieron a ver a la persona con la capucha negra, otra cosa que le llamo la atención a los dos fue que los ventanales seguían cubiertos por las ventanas plegadizas. Cuando Carlisle regreso a la casa y Esme le comento su idea de ir a visitar a los vecinos, este le sugirió que mejor esperaran a la tarde cuando terminaran con la mudanza, y que de hacer la visita lo mas apropiado seria que solo ellos dos fueran a la casa.

De por si en aquella zona anochecía temprano por lo que el equipo de la mudanza se retiro cuando ya el cielo estaba oscuro. Entonces Carlisle y Esme decidieron hacer su visita a los vecinos ya entrada la noche, mientras ´´sus hijos´´ espiaban desde lo alto de la casa.

En la casa de los Swan esperaron a que el cielo estuviera suficientemente oscuro antes de abrir todas ventanas. Lo que le dio a los Cullen una vista de lo que ocurría en la casa. Podían ver a dos personas arreglando cajas y otras objetos en el interior de la casa. Incluso pudieron ver cuando la pareja fue a recibir a sus padres.

- buenas noches- dijo Esme cuando la mujer abrio la puerta

- somos Carlisle y Esme Cullen- se presento Carlisle

- somos sus vecinos!- dijo Esme- les prepare un pastel

- oh Gracias! Soy Reneé Swan

- esperamos no sea un mal momento- dijo Carlisle

- oh no se preocupen, por favor pasen

- gracias- dijeron ambos

- hola!- les saludo Charlie al toparse con ellos en la sala donde arreglaba unos cuadros

- Hola!- respondieron Carlisle y Esme

- el es mi esposo Charles- les dijo Reneé

- pueden decirme Charlie

- y ellos son Carlisle y Esme Cullen, nuestro vecinos- le dijo Reneé a su esposo

- mucho gusto- y estrecho la mano de ambos- hace mucho frío afuera- comento Charlie

- oh si! Aquí el invierno empieza antes que otras partes- dijo tímida Esme

En ese momento Bella bajo las escaleras seguida de los dos perros, quienes no se mostraron nada amistoso con los dos desconocidos, haciendo que Bella les llamara la atención. Reneé les presento a los Cullen pero ella apenas les saludo, y antes de salir hacia el patio con los dos perros hizo un comentario despectivo sobre el lugar.

- Disculpenla, aun esta molesta por lo de la mudanza...- dijo Reneé un poco avergonzada

- no hay problema- dijo Carlisle- tenemos hijos, sabemos como son estas cosas

_- I Follow the night...can´t stand the light..._- se podía escuchar a Bella cantando desde el patio

- ...pues si, Charlie y yo somos oriundos de aquí...

- oh enserio- dijo Esme

_- when will I begin to live again?_- continuaba Bella

- pero nos fuimos cuando entramos a la escuela de leyes, aunque regresabamos a pasar los veranos- dijo Charlie

- aunque con mas de veinte años viviendo en Arizona a uno se le olvida lo que es un invierno aquí- comento Reneé

_- One day I´ll fly away...leave all this to yesterday..._

- y que les motivo volver a Forks?- pregunto Carlisle por encima del canto de Bella

- ...nuestra hija...su salud es muy delicada...- dijo Reneé

_- what more could your love do for me? When will love be trhough with me?_

- lo habíamos considerado antes pero lo habíamos pospuesto hasta que las cosas se complicaron- dijo Charlie- mejor tarde que nunca

- bueno, yo soy medico, trabajo en el hospital en el pueblo, aunque debo decir que su hija no luce estar enferma- dijo Carlisle intrigado

_- Why live life fron DREAM to dream? And dread the day that dreams ends..._

- ahora esta bien, se acaba de recuperar de una crisis...ella padece una extraña variacion de porfiria- les dijo Reneé sintiendose culpable por la situacion de su hija

- su fotosensibilidad cada vez es peor, a la hematologa le sorprende que no se haya quedado ciega antes con todas las crisis que ha hecho- intervino Charlie

- ._..ONE DAY I´LL FLY AWAY...LEAVE ALL THIS TO YESTARDAY...-_ cantaba Bella a todo pulmón

- y vivir en Phoenix no le estaba favoreciendo- dedujo Carlisle

- lastimosamente le tuvimos que forzar dejar la escuela allá, no es porque sea mi hija pero ella es una magnifica artista y esta dolida porque la escuela aquí no tiene un programa de arte como en la que ella asistia

_- why live life FROM DREAM TO DREAM?..._

- comprendo- dijo Esme

- por casualidad de la vida sabes de algun estudio de Ballet o de musica que este cerca?- dijo Reneé dejando escapar una risa nerviosa

_- and dread the day whan dreaming ends..._

- con gusto te puedo ayudar a conseguir la direccion- dijo Esme amable

- tiene una magnifica voz- comento Carlisle

_- One day I´ll fly away...fly...fly...away_- se fue apagando la voz

- bueno debo advertite que tiene la mala costubre de subirse al techo a tocar el violin- le dijo Charlie- nos trajo algunos problemas con los vecinos

- pero ella no deciste en dejar de hacerlo...es muy... bohemio- intervino Reneé

- bueno si solo es un violin no creo que eso sea problema- dijo Carlisle

La visita fue muy amena, los Cullen consideraban a los Swan como una típica familia norteamericana con un pequeño toque de tragedia en sus vidas, los Swan por el momento consideraban a los Cullen como una pareja feliz y perfecta, fuera del hecho que no tenían hijos biológicos. Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos con muy poca interacción entre las dos familias, pero tal como le advirtió Charlie,hubo par de noches en las que Bella se subió al techo de la casa para tocar el violín interpretando melodías navideñas y de vez en cuando alguna que otra melodía melancólica. Esme y Carlisle disfrutaban el concierto de la hija de los vecinos, en cambio Edward no podía quitarle la vista de encima, ella se movía con gracia y ligereza sobre el techo cubierto de nieve al mismo tiempo que tocaba el violín y ni una sola vez la vio trastabillarse. A Rosalie no le gustaba mucho su nueva vecina por el hecho que esta siempre salia en las mañanas a pasear a los perros, y ella detestaba a los perros. Algo que también favoreció a que los Cullen no volvieran a visitar a los Swan, fue la visita de Billy Black uno de los jefes de la reserva Quillet. Rosalie definitivamente no quería saber nada sobre la chica nueva. Pero las vacaciones por los fiestas navideñas ya estaban por concluir y pronto los jóvenes Cullen podrían conocer en persona a Bella Swan.

* * *

espero sus reviews


	2. 1-2

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen,**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

_Hola!_

_solo quiero aclarar que NO soy una fan de la serie de Twilight, solo hago esto porque un día tras ser torturada por mi compañera de departamento con un maratón de las películas se me ocurrió una idea: Como seria la historia si Bella fuera una mujer con carácter, mas determinada, mas fuerte? so aquí esta mi versión de la historia, esta basada mas en las pelis que en los libros así que hay detalles que se me pueden escapar, espero les guste..._

* * *

Los primeros días en Forks para Bella fueron sumamente pesados pues como no tenia a sus amistades cerca no tenia con quien salir, ademas de que en Forks no había mucho que hacer. Esme Cullen le había dado una lista con los diferentes estudios de ballet de la zona, por lo que se paso buena parte del tiempo visitando los lugares junto con su madre buscando el lugar mas apropiado. Lastimosamente el único lugar que le pareció decente y que estaba a una distancia que podía recorrer en ´´poco tiempo´´ fue un estudio en Silverdale, a dos horas y media de Forks, y en Port Angeles encontró un estudio de música donde podría continuar con las clases de violín aunque estas solo serian durante los fines de semana pues perdería mucho tiempo manejando para ir a Silverdale.

Mientras esperaba que las cosas volvieran al ritmo normal, Bella nadaba en la piscina bajo techo y practicaba en el estudio que le habían hecho en la casa, y claro una noche mas que otra se subía al techo a tocar el violín aunque su madre le gritara que se podía romper una pierna. Ella nunca se había caído del tejado en Arizona, la nieve en el techo de la casa en Forks era un un poco resbaladiza, pero ella solo la veía como un estorbo en vez de un peligro. Charlie había pagado extra al servicio de mudanzas para remolcar el auto de Bella desde Phoenix, pues con todo y todo le salia mas barato que comprarle uno nuevo. Bella había recibido de regalo por sus dieciséis un BMW coupe color azul, claro que los cristales estaban tintados de un negro bien oscuro para evitar la exposición al sol. Charlie no se sentía del todo seguro si ese era el auto adecuado para su hija ahora que vivían en un lugar donde había hielo constantemente en la carretera, pero ya había traído el auto desde muy lejos y no quería empeorar las cosas para Bella.

El cuatro de enero Bella despertó por el sonido de la alarma programada en su celular, a los pies de su cama dormían sus dos perros, Anakinra y Remikan, dos pastores alemanes, el primero blanco y el segundo gris con negro, ambos siempre eran sus fieles compañeros y mientras ella estaba en la casa nunca se apartaban de su lado. Ese día empezaba a asistir a la escuela en Forks, ella no estaba nada emocionada, tampoco sentía nervios, solo quería ir tomar las clases y después marcharse. A pesar de que el cielo siempre estaba nublado en Forks, y que al ser invierno el sol salia mas tarde, las ventanas plegadizas permanecían extendidas sobre los ventanales, bloqueando la vista hacia el bosque. Bella se vistió sin poner mucho asunto a las prendas, no tenia intensión de impresionar a nadie, se puso un sweater ligero sobre una franela, y encima otro sweater pero con capucha. Bajo los pantalones llevaba unos leggins, se puso unas botas cortas, y no podía irse sin sus guantes, bufanda, el abrigo y unos lentes oscuros. Al menos en este lugar llevar tanta ropa encima no era algo extraño, aunque los lentes parecían estar fuera de lugar, pero si algo debía cuidar con mucho cuidado, mas que su piel, eran sus ojos, pues si veía la luz directamente seria como recibir una quemadura por radiación y no solo podría perder la vista sino también los ojos.

Bella bajó a desayunar, Charlie ya se había ido a su trabajo, pues debía manejar por tres hora para llegar a Seatle, pero Reneé tenia su oficina en casa. Como toda buena bailarina su desayuno consistió en una buena cantidad de frutas y un poco de granos (granola o avena).

- Que tengas un buen dia!- le despidió Reneé tratando de darle ánimos a su hija

- bye!- se despidió Bella sin muchos ánimos mientras salia de la casa cargada con su mochila y el bulto con sus cosas de ballet.

Bella condujo hasta la escuela, y como tenia un ticket de discapacidad se parqueó en el espacio reservado, muchos de los estudiantes en el parqueo de la escuela se le quedaron viendo. Antes de salir del auto Bella se puso las capuchas del abrigo y el sweater, necesitaba mantenerse libre de accidentes y crisis para demostrarle a sus padres que podía vivir de manera responsable en Phoenix. Una chica a la que le paso por el lado se le quedo viendo, pues aunque no había sol Bella llevaba unos lentes oscuros, la chica le hizo señas a su compañera diciéndole´´ y esta?´´, Bella la ignoro y siguió su camino. No tenia mucho caminando en las instalaciones cuando un chico la abordó.

- Eres Isabella Swan? Hola, yo soy Erick, los ojos y los oídos de esta escuela- el chico no le dejo ni responder- cualquier cosa que necesites: un guía cita para el almuerzo, un hombro en el que llorar...- un chico pasó y se le quedo mirando

- mmm...prefiero expresar mis sentimientos atraves del arte- le dijo ella tratando de no ser grosera con el chico

- ...bueno, yo trabajo en el periódico escolar, y tu estas en la primera plana, eres noticia nena!- dijo el

- bueno en ese caso preferiría que escribieras sobre Porfiria Cutanea Tardia, así me ahorrarías muchos problemas y malos ratos- le dijo Bella con la esperanza de educar un poco a sus nuevos compañeros de clases y viendo la posibilidad de que todos se enteraran de una sola vez y le ahorraran repetir la historia una y otra vez

- Porfiria...?- pregunto Erick anotándolo en una libreta

- Porfiria cutanea tardia- le repitió Bella para que el captara

Bella no quería abundar sobre ese tema, así que le pidió a Erick que le ubicara donde estaban las aulas y las oficinas de la escuela. Cada vez que entraba a una de las aulas todos se le quedaban viendo, pues les parecía algo peculiar que ella llevara lentes de sol bajo techo y en pleno invierno. Bella le insistía a los profesores en ocupar el puesto mas lejos posible de las ventanas, así que terminaba tomando el asiento del fondo, rodeada de los pesados, pero ella era una experta en ignorar a los impertinentes. Como parte de las clases que debía tomar estaba educación física y Bella debía ir a practicar volleyball en el gimnasio, después del incidente de la piscina Bella no se sentía atraída por aquellos lugares. Como en el gimnasio no habían ventanas Bella pudo quitarse los lentes, pero a diferencia de las otras chicas que llevaban shorts, Bella opto por usar pantalones deportivos largos, el sweater ligero bajo la camiseta de deportes y sus guantes, solo por si alguien se le ocurría abrir una de las puertas exteriores de golpe. Bella jugaba sin prestar mucha atencion, y termino golpeando con la pelota a un chico que jugaba basketball del otro lado de la cancha.

- oh! Lo lamento, tendré mas cuidado- le dijo Bella al chico rubio que había golpeado

- oh no hay problema, todo...esta...bien- dijo el chico dejando de jugar para poner toda su atención en Bella- eres Isabella?

- Solo Bella

- si, soy Mike Newton- se presento el chico sacudiendo su mano

- mucho gusto...

- ella tiene un buen spike- les interrumpió una chica rubia que vino corriendo a ellos- soy Jessica por cierto- se presento ella, Bella pudo persivir que la chica se sentía amenazada, tal como Melissa su contrincante en Phoenix- tu eres de Arizona verdad?- le pregunto la chica

- si- respondió Bella monotamente

- no se supone que las personas de Arizona son bronceadas?- le pregunto Jessica

- ...si la mayoría ..tal vez por eso me echaron- dijo Bella tratando de no dar muchas explicaciones, Mike se rió por lo del comentario, Jessica se reía falsamente

- que graciosa- dijo Jessica con falsedad

A Bella no le agradaba para nada aquella chica, así que se despidió y volvió con el equipo, no dejo de notar que Jessica se quedaba atrás asegurándose de que Mike volviera con el equipo de basketball.

A la hora del almuerzo Bella volvió a toparse con Mike y Jessica en la cafetería Mike le invito a sentarse en una mesa con ellos, y como no había nada peor que comer solo con todo el mundo viéndote por llevar vestimenta extraña acepto.

- traes tu propio almuerzo?- le pregunto Jessica con un tono de burla solapado

- soy bailarina de ballet clásico llevo una dieta estricta para mantener mi peso- le dijo Bella un poco cortante

- wow bailas ballet!- dijo Mike con mas interés en la chica nueva, Bella asintió

- entonces prácticamente no comes?- le pregunto Jessica con segundas intensiones

- yo no paso hambre- le corrigió Bella- solo como cosas saludables- y Jessica guardo silencio

Los tres se dirigieron a la mesa, Mike se porto muy caballeroso moviendo la silla para que Bella se sentara. En la mesa también estaba sentado Erick.

- Ya conocen a mi amiga?- pregunto Mike a los demás cuando estuvieron sentados

- hey Miky, ya conoces a mi chica Bella?- pregunto Erick a Mike, los lentes oscuros ocultaban la expresion de asombro de Bella

- tu..tu chica?- dijo Mike sin dar crédito a las palabras de su amigo

- mi chica- dijo otro chico que pasaba dándole un beso en la mejilla a Bella para luego quitarle la silla a Mike haciendo que este se cayera al piso, los demás se reían del comportamiento de los otros dos, Bella pensaba que las cosas no podían ser peor

- oh por dios! Es como estar en el primer grado de nuevo- dijo Jessica con voz falsamente amistosa- eres como el juguete nuevo

- sonrie!- dijo una chica con una cámara que se les unió a la mesa, por suerte Bella se cubrió a tiempo del flash de la cámara

- No! Angela- dijo Erick tratando de detenerla

- es para la primera plana- dijo la chica llamada Angela

- acaso no has leído, el flash de la cámara le puede hacer daño!- dijo Erick molesto

- oh disculpa no lo sabia- dijo Angela apenada

- estoy bien- dijo Bella sintiendo pena por la chica

- no te preocupes, yo te cubro, esto no se repetirá- dijo Erick- el articulo estará en circulación pronto- y se marcho de la mesa

- oh no sabia que Tu padeces porfiria- dijo Angela

- no hay problemas, solo no dispares fotos con flash cerca de mi-le dijo Bella

- padeces que?- pregunto Jessica

- los chicos pondrá un articulo en el periódico explicándolo todo para facilitarme las cosas- dijo Bella

- ok- dijo Jessica

- al menos esta vez tendremos un tema diferente al alcoholismo en adolescentes- dijo Angela

- en ese caso para la próxima vez pueden hablar de lo pobre que es el programa de artes de esta escuela- comento Bella

- eso es una estupenda idea- dijo Angela

- yo también pensé lo mismo- dijo Jessica con su tono falso, y las chicas empezaron a comentar sobre como podrían mejorarlo

Bella estaba distante de la conversación porque para lo que Jessica y Angela serian mejoras en el programa de arte a ella todavía le parecía pobre, ella continuaba comiendo su almuerzo, con la mirada perdida, hasta que un movimiento en la cafetería llamo su atención Una chica alta de pelo rubio ondulado y tez pálida acompañada de un joven de cabello oscuro y fornido entraron a la cafetería un poco mas atrás le seguían una chica de cabello castaño corto acompañada de otro chico con la piel tan pálida como la chica rubia.

- quienes son ellos?- pregunto Bella interrumpiendo la conversación de las dos chicas en la mesa

- ellos...son los Cullen- dijo Angela como si se trataran de la realeza

- oh! ellos son los hijos del doctor y Esme?- pregunto Bella, pues conocía a los padres pero nunca había visto a los jóvenes

- si, bueno técnicamente son sus hijos adoptivos, ellos se mudaron de Alaska hace un par de años- le dijo Jessica con el mismo tono que uso Angela

- conoces al Dr. Cullen y su esposa?- pregunto bajito Angela

- son mis vecinos- dijo Bella sin darle importancia, Angela y Jessica estaban asombradas- pero no los conozco a ellos- agrego Bella

- bueno ellos siempre andan juntos- dijo Angela

- porque ellos están en parejas- dijo Jessica con una risita al final- la chica rubia es Rosalie y el chico alto de cabello oscuro es Emmett, son como una cosa, creo que eso ni siquiera es legal

- ellos no son hermanos de sangre- comento Angela en defensa de la pareja

- si, pero viven juntos, es extraño...y la chica delgada de cabello oscuro es Alice, y ella es sumamente extraña y anda con Jasper el rubio que siempre tiene expresión de estar sufriendo- continuo Jessica- el Dr. Cullen es una mezcla de padre adoptivo y casamentero- con este comentario Bella no pudo evitar reprimir una sonrisa

- tal vez el me adopte- dijo Angela con cara soñadora

- y el quien es?- pregunto Bella, un chico guapo de cabello castaño y tez pálida entraba después de la otra pareja

- ese es Edward Cullen- dijo Jessica haciendo énfasis en el nombre del chico- el es totalmente guapo, obviamente, pero aparentemente nadie aquí es lo suficiente para el, como si me importara- dijo la chica, Bella podía sentir resentimiento en ese comentario, Angela evitaba reírse de su amiga, Bella siguió con la mirada al chico que se junto con los otros cuatros en una mesa cerca de las ventanas- sinceramente no pierdas tu tiempo- le aconsejo Jessica

- no planeo hacerlo- dijo Bella regresando a su bistec rojo.

Del otro lado de la cafetería los Cullen seguían su ritmo de vida normal, hasta el momento no se habían topado con la hija de los Swan. Esme y Carlisle le habían comentado que la chica, Isabella mejor conocida como Bella, padecía de porfiria y por eso siempre andaba cubierta de pies a cabeza. Mientras cruzaban la cafetería para llegar a la mesa en la que se solían sentar, Edward no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación de las chicas, pero sobre todo le llamo la atención la chica que llevaba lentes de sol y guantes de leather. El trató de escuchar los pensamientos de la chica nueva pero no escuchaba nada, era como ruido blanco.

Las chicas volvieron a hablar sobre el programa de artes, Angela le pregunto a Bella como era el programa en su antigua escuela, Bella les dijo que asistía a una escuela que se centraba en las artes por lo que era un programa muy amplio.

- entonces asistías a una secundaria para artista- dijo Angela asombrada

- algo así- le respondió Bella

- Bella baila ballet- le dijo Jessica

- wow...pero las luces del escenario no te hacen daño?

- Por lo general tiene filtro así que no me pasa nada malo

- y solamente bailas?- le pregunto Angela

- también toco el violín y canto- dijo Bella como si fuera algo común

- wow- dijo Jessica, Bella podía sentir de la chica de nuevo se sentía amenazada

- podrías cantar algo para nosotras?- dijo Angela emociona

- oh si por favor- dijo Jessica con falsedad

- lo que gusten- dijo Bella sintiéndose en sus aguas

las chicas no lograban acordar que canción querían que Bella cantara, así que ella misma eligió y empezó a cantar desde su silla. (Imagínense a bella con una voz como la de Sharon den Adel, vocalista de Within Temptation, si no la conocen imagínensela con una voz tipo Celine Dion/Christina Aguilera/Mariah Carey...)

_- des yeux qui font baisser les miens, un rie qui se perd sur sa buche, voilà le portait sans retouche de´l homme auquel_

_ J´appartiens..._

- oh por dios! Y también habla frances!- dijo Angela con emoción, Jessica sonreía con toda su falsedad posible

_- quand il me prend dans ses bras, il me parle tout bas je vois la vie en rose- _continuo cantando Bella, todos en la cafetería habían dejado de hacer lo que estaban haciendo- _Il me dit des mots d´amour... des mots de tous le jours, et ca m´efait quelque chose..._

- debes estar bromeando- dijo Rosalie a los demás en su mesa

_- il est entré dans mon coeur, una part de bonheur... dont je connnais la cause..._

- canta muy bien- dijo Alice

_- c´est lui por moi, moi pour lui dans la vie, I´l me l´a dit, l´a juré por la vie.._.

- definitivamente quiere llamar la atención dijo Rosalie, Edward estaba ensimismado con el canto de la joven, Jasper se ponia cariñoso con Alice

_- et dés que je l´apercois, alors je sens en moi Mon coeur qui bat..._

Bella se puso de pie y siguió cantando, luego se subió en la mesa para la parte final en la que sostenía la nota en lo mas alto, al finalizar todos en la cafetería aplaudían, incluyendo algunos de los Cullen.

- c´est magnifique!- dijo Erick, que había regresado para escuchar el final de la canción ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a bajar de la mesa

- merci- dijo Bella sonriendo y disfrutando el momento

- eso fue estupendo!- dijo Angela con admiración

- hay algo que tu no puedas hacer?- pregunto Jessica tratando de no sonar con envidia

- volar- dijo Bella con un ademan y sonriendo con gracia, pero a Jessica no le pareció nada gracioso.

El día en la escuela ya casi terminaba, solo debía tomar dos ultimas materias y podría irse a Silverdale. Mike le acompaño hasta el aula donde tomaría la clase de biología mientras ella esperaba que el profesor le entregara el libro, pudo ver a Edward Cullen sentado solo en una mesa cerca del profesor. El la veía a ella, pero no sabia que ella le estaba mirando pues llevaba los lentes oscuros. Bella removió la capucha del sweater que cubría su cabeza y con una mano agito un poco su cabello. La reacción del joven Cullen para ella dejo mucho que desear, pues este puso cara de asco como si alguien si a alguien se le hubiera escapado un pedo muy hediondo. Bella mantuvo la compostura, y cuando noto que este momentáneamente dejaba de verla, aprovecho para oler su cabello solo para darse cuenta que no era ella, y se molesto aun mas. El profesor le dio el libro y le indico que se sentara en el asiento libre. Bella no era una reina del drama pero sabia como usar las situaciones a su favor. Camino con confianza hasta el asiento vació al lado de Edward, este se encogió en su asiento y se tapaba la nariz con la mano. Bella apretó los labios y una ceja se elevo por encima de la montura de los lentes. Edward no necesitaba escuchar los pensamientos de Bella en ese momento, ni ver la expresión en sus ojos pues sabia que la había ofendido con sus modales.

- disculpe profesor- dijo Bella mientras se quedaba de pie frente a Edward

- si, señorita Swan?

- yo no puedo sentarme cerca de las ventanas- dijo ella

- oh...en ese caso... podrías sentarte con Mike- le dijo el profesor y Bella cambio de asiento con el compañero de Mike

Mike se paso buena parte de la clase tratando de ponerle conversación a Bella, lo cual hacia que la clase fuera una tortura china, pero prefería soportar al salamero de Mike que al bribón y mal educado de Edward Cullen. Ademas cuando le dijo a Mike que ella tenia un novio en Phoenix y que pensaba volver a la ciudad cuando terminara el semestre este dejo de tratar de conquistarla. Antes de que sonara la campana Edward ya estaba de pie y se marcho del aula antes que todos los demás Bella no se sintió conforme con su grupo de biología por lo que fue a la oficina con la intención de cambiar de grupo o materia, pero para complicar aun mas la situación Edward estaba allí también, hablando con la encargada, y esta le decía que todos los demás grupos estaban llenos. Edward de nuevo ponía expresión como si estuviera oliendo mierda cuando Bella se acercaba al counter.

- supongo que lo tendré que soportar- dijo antes de marcharse lo mas rápido posible de allí.

Bella dudo si hablaba con la mujer o si iba tras el pesado aquel, pero decidió que no perdería su tiempo en cosas que no valían la pena y se apresuro en marcharse pues no quería llegar tarde a su primer día de clases en el estudio de ballet en Silverdale. Para descargar su enojo puso rock en la radio y empezó a cantar a todo pulmón y trataba de no correr mucho pues la nieve hacia la carretera resbaladiza. Para cuando Bella regreso a la casa ya Charlie había llegado y como Reneé ahora pasaba mas tiempo en la casa, había preparado la cena. Los tres se sentaron a cenar juntos. Cuando vivían en Phoenix eso pasaba en muy raras ocasiones, Bella presentía que allí tampoco aquello seria algo de todos los días Reneé y Charlie conversaban sobre asuntos legales, y Bella prefería que así fuera pues no tenia ánimos de comentar su día Claro que Reneé la noto cayada y distante y no pudo evitar preguntarle.

- Bella que tal tu primer día en la escuela? Como te trataron?- pregunto Reneé

- bueno...algunos son muy acogedores- dijo Bella con otro sentido

- oh oh, que paso?-pregunto Charlie

- nada, solo bobadas- dijo Bella sintiéndose molesta consigo misma por darle demasiado importancia a algo que sentía que no debía, y se puso de pie dejando a sus padres en medio de la cena

- que haces?- le pregunto Reneé sorprendida por el comportamiento de su hija

- tengo tareas que hacer- dijo Bella buscando una excusa para escapar de la conversación al mismo tiempo en que dejaba el comedor

- donde están tus modales?- dijo Charlie subiendo la voz

- con mi vida social en Phoenix- replico Bella cediendo a su enojo mientras subía a su habitación.

Después de que Bella tratara de sepultar sus sentimientos con las tareas de la escuela, y conversara con su amiga Caroline sobre su primer día en la secundaria en Forks llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor seria confrontarlo y poner a Edward Cullen en su lugar.


	3. 1-3

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen,**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

_Hola!_

_solo quiero aclarar que NO soy una fan de la serie de Twilight, solo hago esto porque un día tras ser torturada por mi compañera de departamento con un maratón de las películas se me ocurrió una idea: Como seria la historia si Bella fuera una mujer con carácter, mas determinada, mas fuerte? so aquí esta mi versión de la historia, esta basada mas en las pelis que en los libros así que hay detalles que se me pueden escapar, espero les guste..._

* * *

Cuando Bella Swan se decidía a hacer algo prácticamente nada la detenía, solo tal vez una crisis de fotosencibilidad. Bella despertó en la mañana con una solo idea en la cabeza, poner a Edward Cullen en su lugar. En esta ocasión Bella pensó con detalle la ropa que se pondría pues debía reflejar su carácter, finalmente se decidió por unos pantalones vaqueros negros, blusa blanca con una chaqueta de tweed, tendría que usar bufanda para cubrirse el cuello y un poco alrededor de la cara, lo que le daba un aspecto de chica del medio oriente, sumándole el toque de sus guantes de leather negros y las gafas de sol oscuras parecía estar lista para caminar por alguna importante avenida de New York.

- wow! Bella que elegante- exclamo Reneé al verla en la cocina- tienes una audición?

- Nop, pero definitivamente le voy a patear el trasero a alguien hoy- dijo mientras comía su desayuno

- Bella, sabes que ese lenguaje no te queda bien...y por favor mantente fuera de los problemas

- sabes que no necesito la fuerza o lenguaje obsceno para hacerlos sufrir- dijo Bella recogiendo sus cosas para irse

- entonces, por favor no los hagas sufrir mucho- dijo Reneé mientras Bella salia hacia el garage.

Bella llego a la escuela y al momento de salir del auto muchos de los que estaban en el parqueo se le quedaron viendo fijamente, Bella camino como si nada pasara, con confianza y se detuvo un rato cerca de la entrada con vista al parqueo esperando al susodicho. Rosalie y Alice llegaron en mercedes rojo combertible y en un jeep llegaron Emmett y Jasper, pero Edward no llego con ellos. Alice no pudo evitar mirar hacia atrás después de pasar junto a Bella, ella también volteo a mirar, pero como siempre sus ojos permanecían ocultos tras las gafas.

- debes admitir que hoy luce hermosa- le comento Alice a su ´´hermana´´, Rosalie se limito a hacer una mueca despectiva

- no entiendo cual es su fijación con ella?- dijo Rosalie observando a Bella desde la distancia

-. tal vez sea porque nuestros dones no funcionan sobre ella, me gustaría saber si ella también puede bloquear a Jasper?- dijo Alice, pero la expresión en el rostro de Jasper le dijo que no se prestaría para sus experimentos.

Aquel día Edwrad no asistió a clases y Bella se sintió decepcionada pues ya tenia todo un discurso preparado solo para el. El día siguiente Bella volvió a prepararse para dar su ´´golpe de gracia´´ pero de nuevo se quedo plantada, esto la enfado aun mas, era como si el supiera lo que le esperaba y se negaba a dar la cara.

- Cobarde- dijo para si al ver que al tercer día tampoco se presentaba en la clase de biología.

Pero pronto Edward paso al olvido cuando Bella recibió noticias de la situación en Phoenix.

- Oh Bella! No sabes la locura que se ha armado en la escuela!- le comentaba su amiga Caroline por el teléfono

- que sucede?

- No se como, pero se ha difuminado el rumor de que no vas a volver a la escuela, que estas muy muy lejos de Phoenix...

- y?

- es como si le hubieran puesto un enorme letrero, tipo las vegas, sobre la cabeza de Andrew diciendo que esta disponible!

- Ough!- dejo escapar Bella con pesar- apuesto a que Mel esta detrás de esto

- no lo dudaría, ella siempre lo ha querido para ella

- lo se, ella es una...envidiosa- dijo Bella mordiéndose el labio antes de rebajarse y usar palabras groseras

- pero si solo fuera ella no seria problema alguno, las chicas se han vuelto locas, no tienes idea de las cosas que he escuchado en el camerino- Bella escuchaba en silencio imaginándose las escenas- yo no dudo en que el te quiera y te sea fiel pero estas ´´chicas´´ están determinadas a arrebatártelo

- ufff

- has hablado con el recientemente?- le pregunto Caroline preocupada

- si acaba de hablar con el antes de que me llamaras

- te comento algo sobre esto, creo que al menos tres chicas hoy se le insinuaron de manera muy directa

- no, no me dijo nada sobre eso...

- de seguro no quiere preocuparte...

- … lo se... el es tan buena persona

- Lo SE! pobre de el! Lo van ha hacer trizas

- Dios! Porque no pueden poner sus ojos en otro chico!- se quejaba Bella sintiéndose impotente al no poder hacer nada al respecto

- Bella, tu eras la prima donna de esta escuela y al menos la mitad de las chicas de aquí te envidiaban y deseaban ser tu, ahora que no estas, ellas creen que teniendo a Andrew de pareja estarán ocupando tu lugar

- Caroline...me haces un favor?

- El que quieras cariño

- por favor, lo digo en serio, no dejes que Andrew caiga en las garras de Mel, puedo tolerar a cualquier otra chica, menos a ella

- ok, puedo hacer eso

- te lo agradeceré con el alma

- oh Bella! de verdad lamento ser quien te de tan malas noticias

- esta bien Caroline, mejor tu que cualquier otra persona...

- te extraño mucho...es en serio! Melissa esta mas insoportable que nunca ahora que es la prima ballerina, mi vida es un completo infierno sin ti...

- la mia tampoco es que sea color de rosa

Bella y Caroline pasaron buena parte de la noche contándose los malos ratos que tenían que sobre llevar en la escuela lejos uno de la otra. Al día siguiente a Bella le daba par de tres que Edward fuera o no a clases, su mente estaba distante, en la jungla de hormonas que se había vuelto su antigua secundaria donde Andrew se había vuelto el trofeo a conseguir y ella no estaba allí para defender a su pareja. Y en ese mismo ritmo pasaron dos semanas. Como siempre Bella usaba el arte para desahogar sus sentimientos, y oírla cantar en la cafetería al menos una vez en la semana se volvió algo característico de la secundaria de Forks. Ademas en las noches también se subia al techo de la casa para tocar el violín, le gustaba sentir el viento mientras tocaba.

Enero llegaba a su fin, y Bella solo pensaba en que le faltaban siete meses para poder regresar a Phoenix y se preguntaba si para ese tiempo Andrew y ella aun seguirían siendo novios. Edward regreso a clases pero a ella ya no le importaba si el chico guapo pensaba que ella olía mal, en cambio Edward trataba de acercarse a ella, pero se le hacia difícil pues ella en la mayoría de veces estaba rodeada por un grupo de personas (Mike y Erick, y claro que tampoco faltaban Jessica y Angela) y las veces que ella estaba sola siempre llevaba los audífonos puestos. A Edward se le carcomía la cabeza al no poder saber si la chica lo estaba ignorando a propósito o si solo era mera coincidencia. Para completar los días grises de Bella, cayo una buena nevada, algunos compañeros de clases se resfriaron y no asistieron, pero hubo uno que si se presento, Edward y encima de todo otro chico había ocupado su parqueo de discapacitado haciéndola parquear el auto del otro lado del parqueo, lejos de la entrada.

En la entrada al aula de biología Erick hacia el esfuerzo de invitarla a una cita para el día de San Valentin, de seguro temía que alguien mas la invitara.

- Gracias, pero no, yo tengo novio- dijo Bella tratando de apartar sus temores sobre su relación y no hacer sentir mal a Erick

- oh...en serio!- dijo Erick sintiéndose avergonzado

- si su nombre es Andrew y ya tenemos un poco mas de un año juntos...Mike no te lo comento?

- no...

- bueno...espero que consigas una cita para ese día

- ok...gracias- dijo Erick marchándose a su asiento.

Edward había estado escuchando la conversación por un lado se sintió aliviado y por el otro se sintió un poco decepcionado. Mike se encontraba enfermo y ese día no asistió a clases por lo que Bella estaba sentada sola, el profesor les puso a trabajar en parejas, y como Bella y Edward estaban solos les indico que se junturan para hacer el trabajo.

- no puedo sentarme cerca de las ventanas- dijo Bella al profesor

- bien...en ese caso, Edward siéntate en la mesa donde esta Bella- dijo el profesor y Edward tomo el asiento que solía usar Mike-...problema resuelto, ahora a trabajar

Edward no lo podía ver, pero Bella no se sentía nada feliz con aquella situación.

- hola!- dijo Edward después de que el profesor se alejara de la mesa de trabajo- lamento que no haya tenido la oportunidad de presentarme anteriormente, soy Edward Cullen, tu eres Bella?

- si...- dijo Bella bajando un poco sus gafas mostrando sus ojos y en ellos una expresión de ´´debes estar bromeando´´.

Era la primera vez que Edward la veía directamente a los ojos, y también era la primera vez que una chica le hacia sentir nervioso y un poco intimidado a la vez. Bella volvió a subir las gafas y empezó a tomar apuntes de las explicaciones que daba el profesor sobre el trabajo que harían Los siguientes minutos Bella se limito a hablar sobre los pasos a seguir para completar el trabajo.

- So, estas disfrutando de la nieve?- le pregunto Edward tratando de ponerle conversación

- ahh me estas pregunto por el clima?- dijo Bella sin poder dar crédito a sus oídos

- si...- dijo Edward sintiéndose un poco tonto

- ...bueno, que te puedo decir...no me gusta tener que usar tanta ropa y el clima frío no es que me ayude, lo hace tolerable pero desearía poder...- pero Bella no termino pues sentía que le estaba dando mucha información

- poder que?

- Nada- dijo ella volviendo al trabajo-...la verdad es que no me gusta la nieve, pone todo el suelo resbaladizo y me aterra la idea de que me pueda caer y romperme una pierna, la pesadilla de toda bailarina- Bella hablaba mas para ella que para Edward- pero para ser sincera el frío no es lo mio- dijo Bella después de reflexionar por un momento, a Edward no le quedo mas que reírse pues parecía tener todo en su contra – que?- le pregunto ella

- ...bueno si no te gusta el frió, porque te mudaste al condado mas frío y húmedo de toda la costa oeste de los EU?

- Oh créeme que no fue algo que yo quería hacer- dijo Bella sin ocultar su desdén por aquel lugar

- puedo saber porque?- volvió a preguntar Edward

- mm si tus padres no te lo han dicho, los chicos publicaron un articulo sobre eso hace unas semanas atrás

- ok- dijo Edward sintiendo que la chica no le interesaba conversar sobre aquel asunto

- deberíamos terminar esto antes de que el profesor nos llame la atención- dijo Bella poniéndole fin a la conversación.

Mientras trabajaban Bella no pudo dejar de notar que los ojos de Edward eran de color miel, pero aun con las gafas oscuras lucían ser muy claros y brillantes, en par de ocasiones Edward casi la atrapa viéndolo por encima de las gafas. Bella y Edawrd fueron los primeros en terminar con el trabajo por lo que no tenían mas nada que hacer en lo que esperaban que tocaran el timbre.

- mis padres nos comentaron que tu padeces de porfiria y que por eso debías andar toda cubierta y no puedes exponerte al sol- dijo Edward retomando la conversación

- asi es

- si tu enfermedad es una condición con la que naciste, porque decidieron mudarse ahora?

- Mmm muchos factores influyeron a que no pasara antes...

- que cambio entonces?

- Bueno...que yo tengo el record de mayor estadías en UCI y que si quiero llegar a la mayoría de edad no puedo volver a tener otra crisis...creo que eso lo resume todo- dijo Bella sin darle mas rodeo al asunto

- lo lamento mucho...- empezó Edward

- no lo hagas, tampoco es que me este muriendo o algo por el estilo- dijo Bella demostrando que para ella aquello no era algo importante

- esta bien...entonces no te gusta vivir aquí en Forks?- le pregunto Edward para continuar la conversación

- para que te digo que si cuando la verdad es que no

- debe ser difícil tener que adaptarse a vivir en un pueblo pequeño después de estar acostumbrado a vivir en una ciudad tan grande

- no es solo eso, yo solía ir a una escuela con un programa especializado en artes donde yo era la prima donna, y ahora debo conformarme con un pequeño estudio de ballet a dos horas y media y solo dos clases de violín a la semana, sin mencionar lo deprimente que es estar lejos de mis amigas de toda la vida

- y tu novio?- pregunto Edward pues quería confirma si lo que le había dicho a Erick era cierto o solo fue una excusa para no salir con el

- y ahí es donde mas se complica todo- dijo Bella respirando profundo

- sucede algo malo?

- Es complicado...como sabes de mi novio?- pregunto Bella al darse cuenta de que muy pocas personas sabían sobre su novio en Phoenix, y definitivamente no eran ninguno de los Cullen.

...err, te oí mencionarlo cuando hablabas con Erick- dijo Edward un poco avergonzado

- ...te gusta escuchar las conversaciones ajenas?- dijo Bella al mismo tiempo en que bajaba un poco las gafas para verle directamente

- no...yo lo lamento, es que solo trato de decifrarte- le dijo Edward- tu me eres muy difícil de leer- Bella le veia fijamente. Los ojos de Edward eran de un color miel casi dorados, ella podría jurar que eran negros.

- Usas lentes de contactos?- le pregunto ella obviando el extraño comentario de él

- no- respondió el sin pensarlo mucho

- podría jurar que tus ojos eran negros...y ahora se ven como dorados

- ehh si lo se...es por la...flouresencia...

Fue una suerte que justo en ese momento sonara el timbre, Edward se marcho del aula con la misma celeridad que la primera vez que Bella estuvo allí.

- que raro- dijo Bella para si mientras recogía sus cosas para salir

Bella tuvo que atravesar todo el parqueo para poder llegar a su auto, en su camino hacia el, paso cerca del grupo de los Cullen, quienes estaban parqueados cerca de donde ella solía estacionarse. Bella llego a su auto y estaba, buscando las llaves en el fondo de la mochila, estaba de espalda y llevaba los audífonos puestos, de modo que no pudo escuchar cuando uno de los chicos perdía el control de su camioneta por el hielo en el pavimento. Un chirrido metálico llamo su atención y al darse la vuelta, vio que la camioneta estaba prácticamente sobre ella. A Bella lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue tirarse al piso, pero en un instante Edward llego hacia ella y evitaba que la camioneta la aplastara, y si sus ojos no le mentían podía jurar que el le había hecho una aboyadura a la camioneta con su mano. Bella se le quedo mirando por un momento. Edward cayo en cuenta de lo que había hecho y se marcho antes de que los demás estudiantes llegaran a auxiliarla.

Bella termino en la emergencia del pequeño hospital de Forks, pero era la primera vez que estaba en una emergencia sin que le hubiera pasado algo malo. Reneé llego lo mas rápido que pudo. Y entro como un huracán a la sala.

- Bella! Estas bien?- dijo Reneé tomándola por los brazos

- si mama, todo esta bien- le aseguró Bella mientras una enfermera le tomaba la presión

- lo lamento mucho Bella, trate de detenerme..- dijo el chico que había estado conduciendo la camioneta

- esta bien, solo fue un accidente

- no, no esta bien! Pudiste haberte roto un brazo, una pierna o... muerto!- dijo Reneé un poco frenética

- pero no fue así, estoy entera, en una sola pieza y sin rasguños, así que cálmate- le dijo Bella

- escuche que tu hija estaba aquí- dijo el Dr Cullen al momento en que entraba y encontraba a madre e hija

- oh, Dr Cullen!- dijo Reneé casi rompiendo a llorar

- mama!- le decía Bella casi en un susurro sintiéndose avergonzada

- Reneé no te preocupes, esta en buenas manos- le dijo Carlisle tratando de calmar a la mujer

Carlisle procedió a examinar a Bella, pero como ella no había sufrido ninguna lesión no había mucho que hacer, solo calmar a Reneé.

- sabes, todo pudo haber sido peor, si Edward no me hubiera alcanzado- le comento Bella mientras Carlisle hacia una notas en la tablilla

- Edward?-pregunto Reneé- uno de tus hijos?- Carlisle asintió

- si, fue algo asombroso, llego tan rápido y eso que el no estaba cerca

- parece que fuiste muy afortunada...Reneé- dijo Carlisle antes de marcharse

Reneé se calmo y fue a resolver el papeleo de la emergencia mientras le pedía a Bella que llamara a su padre y que le dijera que todo estaba bien para que no saliera todo apurado de Seatle. Bella se aparto un poco buscando una mejor captación de señal cuando pudo ver a Rosalie y al Dr Cullen que parecían estar regañando a Edward. Bella volvió sobre sus pasos, pero ellos ya la habían visto.

- todo bien Bella?- le pregunto Carlisle

- emmm...si...- dijo ella y luego se marcho unos pasos, los tres se quedaron viendo- emmm puedo hablar contigo un momento- dijo Bella regresando al pasillo..

- Rosalie- dijo Carlisle forzando a la rubia a seguirlo dejando a Edward y a Bella solos.

- Que?- dijo Edward con tono como si estuviera molesto

- como...como llegaste hacia mi tan rápido?- le pregunto Bella

- yo estaba parado justo a tu lado Bella- dijo Edward con mucha seguridad

- no, tu estabas al lado de tu auto, al otro lado del parqueo- dijo Bella segura de lo que había visto y de que este mentía

- no, yo no estaba ahí- le dijo él con una pequeña risa tratandole de hacerle creer que esa idea era imposible

- si estabas allí- insistió Bella

- Bella te diste en la cabeza, estas un poco confundida

- Yo se lo que vi!

- Y que exactamente fue eso?- dijo Edward retadoramente

- tu, tu detuviste la camioneta, tu la empujaste con tu mano- dijo Bella tan segura como que ella sufría de porfiria

- bueno, nadie te va a creer eso- dijo Edward sin negar lo que ella decía

- no pensaba decírselo a nadie...solo quería saber la verdad

- no podrías simplemente darme las gracias y olvidarte del asunto- dijo Edward con tono un poco rudo

- errr gracias!- dijo ella sintiéndose confundida por el cambio de actitud del chico

- no vas a dejar pasar esto?

- No

- bueno no voy a ayudarte a descifrar esto- dijo antes de marcharse y dejarla sola

Bella no se rendiría tan fácilmente y el hecho de que el no le quisiera explicar las cosas hacían que en ella la curiosidad aumentara. Aquella noche Bella se fue a dormir muy tarde pues duro mucho tiempo conversando con Caroline por el teléfono, cuando se acostó se le olvido cerrar las ventanas plegadizas. Entre sueños veía a Edward. Los ladridos de Anakinra y Remikan la despertaron, y por un momento podía jurar haber visto la cara de Edward entre los arboles que daban a las ventanas de su habitación.

- Anakin, Remi a que le ladran?, ahí no hay nada- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y acercándose a los ventanales para echar un vistazo, los perros seguían inquietos, Bella corrió las ventanas plegadizas y volvió a la cama a dormir. Pero esa solo seria la primera noche en la que soñaría con Edward Cullen, o en la que los perros se mostraran inquietos por algo que ella no lograba comprender.


	4. 1-4

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen,**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

_Hola!_

_solo quiero aclarar que NO soy una fan de la serie de Twilight, solo hago esto porque un día tras ser torturada por mi compañera de departamento con un maratón de las películas se me ocurrió una idea: Como seria la historia si Bella fuera una mujer con carácter, mas determinada, mas fuerte? so aquí esta mi versión de la historia, esta basada mas en las pelis que en los libros así que hay detalles que se me pueden escapar, espero les guste..._

* * *

Bella de nuevo se preparaba para atacar a Edward, esta vez quería la verdad, sabia que algo había tras aquel heroico acto, y sospechaba que era algo oscuro lo cual aumentaba su curiosidad, pero al igual que la primera vez Edrward se las ingenio para evadirla, se mantenía con sus hermanos durante las horas de receso evitando que ella se le acercara, y cuando tenían clases en las misma aulas, el se sentaba lo mas lejos de ella y salia a toda velocidad después de que tocaban la campana. Y el hecho de que no le encontrara en los pasillos intrigaba aun mas a Bella.

- mínimo se oculta en el baño- dijo para si Bella un poco molesta al intentar darle alcance a Edward tras terminar la clase de biología- cobarde...- seguía ella mientras caminada a su casillero.

Y en ese mismo ritmo transcurrió una semana. El día de San Valentin llego a la secundaria en Forks y Bella nunca se había sentido mas sola en su vida, lejos de Andrew y de sus amigas, su único consuelo eran unas entradas para ver el ballet de Romeo y Julieta en Seatle. Bella seguía con la intensión de sacarle la verdad a Edward pero las cosas de nuevo tomarían otro rumbo para ella.

15 de febrero, Bella despertó como todas las mañanas para apagar la alarma de su celular, Bella se sentía extraña, como si un aura negra la rodeara, o se fuera a enfermar. Bella puso mucho cuidado a las cosas que hacia y manejo con mucho cuidado hacia la escuela. En varias ocasiones miro hacia atrás buscando poder ver alguna especie de grimm. Por suerte esta vez nadie había tomado su lugar en el estacionamiento, y como todas las mañanas Angela y Jessica le esperaban con los otros chicos. El grupo conversaba muy amenamente sobre las cosas que habían hecho la noche anterior, la mente de Bella divagaba en las cosas que había hecho, meditando en caso de que hubiera cometido algún error, pero no lograba dar con nada en especifico.

Su teléfono sonó y pudo ver en la pantalla que la llamada provenía de Caroline, ella no le llamaría a esa hora al menos que fuera algo muy importante. Bella se detuvo y el grupo siguió caminando sin ella.

- hey!- dijo Bella a modo de saludo

- Bella!- la voz de Caroline sonaba profunda

- que pasa Caroline?- dijo Bella preocupada

- acabo de enterarme...en el camerino...- dijo Caroline con un poco de duda- es sobre Andrew...

- ohhh...- se lamento Bella. En ese momento el grupo de los Cullen pasaban por el pasillo, Edward y Alice se le quedaron viendo

- ayer en la fiesta de Freddy...- seguía Caroline

- con quien?- dijo Bella sacando fuerzas

- Camille Banks...ella misma estaba contándolo con lujos de detalles

- oh por Dios!- Bella sentía que se mareaba. Angela y Jessica se habían percatado que Bella se había quedado atrás, desde sus casilleros Alice y Edward observaban lo que pasaban y agudizaban el oído que...que hicieron?- pregunto Bella mientras lagrimas de dolor corrían por sus ojos

- ella dijo que...tuvieron...- pero Caroline no llego a terminar la oración

- Nooo!- dejo escapar Bella, Angela y Jessica corrieron a ver que le pasaba

- Bella, estas bien?- le pregunto Angela

- Oh Bella! cuanto lo siento- decía Caroline también llorando desde el otro lado del teléfono- no debí decírtelo...tal vez no sea verdad y solo lo dijo para darse aires...Bella, Bella!

- No, esta bien Caroline...te llamare después-dijo Bella colgando

- sucede algo Bella?- le pregunto Jessica

- solo...- pero Bella las dejo y se fue al baño mas cercano, Angela y Jessica la siguieron. Edward intercambio miradas con Alice y esta no necesito mas y también se fue al baño.

Bella se tranco en uno de los cubículos, se quito la bufanda, las gafas y los guantes. Sus manos estaban temblorosas, y sentía como si el corazón le diera un vuelco. Se sentía enojaba consigo misma por no poder controlar sus emociones, quería gritar, llorar.

- Bella que sucede? Estas bien?- pregunto Angela preocupada

- estoy...bien- dijo Bella con un sollozo desde el cubículo

- necesitas algo?...

- no...solo un poco de privacidad- dijo Bella tratando de controlarse

- esta bien, te esperaremos afuera- dijo Jessica, y las dos chicas salieron.

Poco después Alice entro al baño y se coloco en el cubilo que estaba al otro extremo del baño. Podía escuchar a Bella llorar, espero un momento, el celular de Bella volvió a sonar, esta vez en la pantalla Bella vio que se trataba de Andrew, lo mas seguro era que Caroline lo confronto y este sabia que Bella se había enterado de todo. Bella respiro profundo antes de contestar la llamada.

- si- dijo Bella suprimiendo un sollozo

- Bella- dijo Andrew con voz preocupada- Caroline me dijo...

- lo se...

- puedo explicarlo...

- no tienes que,

- Bella, ella me tomo desprevenido

- esta bien

- había tomado mucho en la fiesta...yo nunca hubiera sido capaz...

- lo se Andrew, te conozco y se que tu no eres así- con estas palabras Andrew se sintió peor por lo que había hecho

- Bella lo lamento, lo siento mucho...- Bella podía escuchar las voz de Andrew quebrarse, sabia que era sincero

- Andrew, estoy...estoy bien, se que te tendieron una trampa... y lo que realmente me molesta es que estoy muy lejos para poder hacer algo al respecto

- Bella, no se que hacer... a mi no me gusta Camille...yo nunca andaría con ella...

- esta bien Andrew...esta bien...tal vez esto sea una señal...

- Bella por favor no...

- piensa... piénsalo, falta mucho tiempo para que yo pueda volver a Phoenix, pueden pasar muchas cosas...yo no quiero que nuestra relación y las memorias de nosotros dos se arruinen con peleas y cosas que no valen la pena- dijo Bella sacando fuerzas

- Bella yo te amo- dijo Andrew con dolor en su voz

- Yo también te amo- dijo Bella mientras lagrimas corrían por su rostro, pero decidida- y es por eso que te dejo libre- Alice desde el otro cubículo sentía que estaba escuchando las mas trágica historia de amor- nuestros caminos se unieron una vez y puede que en el futuro vuelva a pasar...- continuo Bella

- Bella...yo...- decía Andrew, Bella podía escucharle reprimir un sollozo

- hasta que ese momento llegue...quiero que seas feliz, por tu cuenta o busques a alguien mas que te pueda hacer feliz- Bella rompió a llorar- porque...yo no puedo...

- Bella tu eres lo mas especial en mi vida...

- tu también ..tu eres mi primer amor...eso nunca cambiara...siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi memoria y mi corazón...y quiero que siempre sea así...

- yo siempre te amare- dijo Andrew, Bella rompió a llorar.

Alice sentía algo caliente en ella, podía sentir el dolor de Bella, era como si volviera a ser humana, y le sorprendió que una lagrima brotara de su ojo. La mente de Alice se distrajo con aquella pequeña gota de liquido, aquella chica la intrigaba cada vez mas. Alice decidió volver con sus ´´hermanos´´ y darle un poco de privacidad a Bella. Alice no necesito contarle abiertamente a Edward lo que había escuchado, pero este se entero de la nueva situación en la que se encontraba Bella.

Bella se percato del tiempo que llevaba allí y decidió salir. El tener que usar gafas de sol constantemente tenia sus ventajas, nadie podría ver sus ojos irritados por el llanto, solo necesitaba concentrarse en sus clases y podría pasar el día como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Angela y Jessica le volvieron a preguntar si estaba bien, y ella les aseguro que todo había pasado.

- creo que paso algo malo con su novio- dijo bajito Angela

- espero que no- dijo Jessica y esta vez era sincera.

Como la escuela era pequeña y habían pocos estudiantes, comparada con la antigua escuela a la que asistía Bella, la noticia de que algo malo le había pasado a Bella se corrió rápido y el rumor de una posible ruptura con el novio de Phoenix no paso desapercibido para unos cuantos chicos. Bella perdió interés en Edward y se molestaba con los ´´galanteos´´ de los chicos, ella solo quería tiempo para ella, para superar su ruptura con Andrew. Edward observaba como Bella rechazaba las invitaciones de los demás chicos, y como en ocasiones estos se mostraban un poco imprudentes con ella, pero ella rápidamente los ponía en su lugar. Edward era muy paciente así que esperar no seria problema para el.

Con todo y todo, por las noches solo había un pensamiento en la mente de Bella, Edward. Y lo peor no era soñar con el guapo chico de ojos dorados, sino que lo perros la despertaran en medio de la noche. Cosa que ya le estaba preocupando mucho, por lo que antes de irse a dormir se aseguraba de correr las persianas plegadizas sobre los ventanales. Febrero en Forks para Bella fue el peor de los meses, Bella busco la manera de sobrellevar su situación y la única forma que conocía era el arte, así que sepulto sus sentimientos con pintura, música y practicas extras de Ballet. Claro que no faltaron las noche en que se subía a tocar el violín en el techo, eso era lo mejor, esa era su forma de gritar, tocando el violín en medio de la noche y mientras mas tocaba, sentía que sus heridas sanaban.

Marzo llegó con una combinación fantástica, agua nieve, indicando el final del invierno y que pronto seria primavera, Bella no se sentía amenazada por el sol, llevaba dos meses y medio en Forks y hasta el momento no había habido un día soleado, claro que de vez en cuando se filtraba algún rayo entre las nubes pero Bella había logrado evitar las crisis de manera exitosa.

Un día mientras estaba en la clase de pintura, en la cual también estaba Alice, una compañera de clase se tropezó y derramo pintura sobre Bella. Ese día ella llevaba una minifalda de mezclilla y leggins, por suerte la pintura le cayo en los leggins y no en la falda, aun así Bella se molesto mucho con la otra chica. Fue al baño y trato de lavar los leggins, la pintura se fue un poco pero no podía ponérselos mojados, su única solución era ir a buscar las mayas que usaba en las clases de ballet, y estas estaban en un bulto en su auto. Bella salio al pasillo y caminaba rápido llevaba los leggins en la mano, los chicos empezaban a salir de las aulas, y muchos se le quedaban viendo pues era la primera vez que sus pálidas piernas estaban expuestas.

- te paso algo?- le pregunto Edward haciendo que ella se detuviera y terminara tropezando con otro alumno

- que?...oh genial- dijo ella reaccionando al golpe

- lo lamento- dijo el otro chico

- sih- dijo Bella sin ponerle atención

- disculpa no era mi intención distraerte- dijo Edward acercándose- sucedió algo?- le pregunto señalando los leggins

- una chica me derramo pintura- respondió Bella, en su tono se escuchaba que estaba molesta- debo buscar un repuesto en el auto- antes de ponerse en marcha, le molestaba que los demás se le quedaran viendo como si se tratara de alguna especie de fenómeno de circo.

Bella exactamente no le había pedido que la acompañara, pero Edward fue con ella al estacionamiento.

- siempre llevas ropas de repuesto?- le pregunto Edward a Bella cuando esta saco el bulto del auto.

- No, la verdad es que no es un repuesto, es mi ropa de ballet- dijo Bella tomando unas mayas color ´´carne´´ que comparadas con su tono de piel parecía mas bien melocotón

- me dijiste que debes conducir por dos horas para llegar al estudio?

- Dos horas y media- le corrigió Bella mientras regresaban a los edificios- de todos los lugares que visite en diciembre el único decente era uno en Silverdale

- entonces conduces todos los días hasta allá?

- No todos los días, de lunes a viernes, los fines de semana voy a un estudio de música en Port Angeles

- no estas tomando ninguna clase particular de pintura?

- No, tengo que conformarme con las de aquí, desperdicio mucho tiempo en el camino

- y me imagino que pasa lo mismo con la actuación?- le continuo preguntando Edward,

- creo que he respondido a muchas de tus preguntas, tal vez tu deberías responder algunas de las mías- dijo Bella deteniéndose en el pasillo para verle de frente

- esta bien- dijo Edward sin rodeos

- como detuviste la camioneta?

- Yo tuve un ataque de adrenalina, es muy común lo puedes buscar en Internet- dijo Edward con seguridad, pero Bella sentía que era una respuesta muy estudiada y no le creía.

Un rayo de luz se filtraba entre las nubes grises y atravesaba una de las ventanas del pasillo de la escuela en el pasillo donde Bella y Edward se encontraba, Bella aun no se había puestos las mayas así que cuando la luz del sol toco su pálida y delicada piel fue como si alguien le hubiera lanzado ácido. Bella dejo escapar un grito de dolor mientras brincaba para alejarse de la luz. Edward la sostuvo evitando que se cayera, varios de los estudiantes se detenían observando la escena.

- oh no! No, no, no, noooo- decía Bella mientras veía como la piel en su muslo izquierdo se tornaba de un rojo intenso y empezaba a elevarse

- te llevare al hospital- dijo Edward al ver como la piel de Bella se ponía cada vez mas roja, y como Bella no podía mover la pierna izquierda por las ampollas que le empezaban a salir Edward la cargo

- espera! Cubre sus piernas!- dijo Alice que había llegado al lugar, y usando su abrigo cubrió las piernas de Bella para evitar que se volviera a exponer a la luz.

Los demás estudiantes miraban atónitos el incidente y cuchicheaban entre ellos. Alice acompaño a Edward y a Bella.

- Ouch!- exclamo Alice

- lo lamento- dijo Bella después que una contracción involuntaria de su pierna izquierda le hiciera patear a Alice

- que sucede?- pregunto Edward mientras echaba una mirada rápida por el retrovisor

- es que mis nervios también se irritan y hacen que me den contracciones- explico Bella mientras hacia presión bajo su rodilla para controlar los movimientos involuntarios de su pierna- podrías manejar un poco mas rápido?- le pidió Bella

Edward no necesito que se lo dijeran dos veces y en menos de un minuto ya estaban en la emergencia del hospital. Alice había llamado a Carlisle en el camino por lo que un equipo medico ya preparado le esperaban. Después de medicar a Bella y controlar los síntomas agudos de la crisis la trasladaron a una habitación oscura para que estuviera tranquila y lejos del movimiento de la sala de emergencia. Le aplicaron una cura sobre la piel afectada en lo que esperaban que el padre de Bella llegara, Reneé estaba fuera del estado. Edward se quedo con ella en la habitación. La habitación estaba prácticamente a oscuras, solo una pequeña lampara con luz tenue iluminaba el lugar.

- es una suerte que tenga buena cicatrización- comento Bella después de que terminaran de hacerle la cura y le dejaran sola con Edward, Edward no apartaba la vista de ella- de lo contrario estaría toda deforme por las cicatrices

- al menos hay algo a tu favor- dijo el sin dejar de verla fijamente, era la primera vez que la veía de forma natural (sin las gafas y los otras prendas con la que solía ocultarse del sol) sin que ella estuviera durmiendo.

- Es la segunda vez que haces algo por mi cuando estoy en peligro

- yo...solo hice lo correcto- dijo Edward apartando la vista

- que? Acaso no sueles ser el chico bueno? O te arrepientes de haberme salvado?- esto ultimo salio de los las labios de Bella sin pensarlo mucho, un deseo oculto de su subconsciente

- crees que me arrepiento de haberlo hecho?- dijo Edward indignado

- desde aquí parece que si, me pregunto por que?

- Tu no sabes nada...no tienes idea de lo que estas diciendo- dijo Edward sintiéndose molesto

Bella iba a responderle cuando Carlisle toco la puerta y aviso que iba a entrar, junto con el estaba Charlie. En la cara de Charlie había una expresión de preocupación y un poco de enojo.

- hola papa!- saludo Bella sintiéndose un poco avergonzada por la mirada reprobadora del ex fiscal

- quisiera hablar a solas con mi hija- dijo Charlie en un tono seco, Carlisle le hizo señas a Edward para que le dejara solos.

- Bella – empezó Charlie cuando quedaron solos- recuerdas bien lo que dijo la doctora en noviembre? Estas consciente de lo complicada que es tu situación?

- Lo sé, créeme que lo se, pero esto fue un accidente...- trato de defenderse Bella

- siempre lo son Bella, y lo peor es que ya no eres una bebita, eres prácticamente una adulta pero sigues siendo descuidada

- yo no soy descuidada!- dijo ella sintiéndose ofendida

- Bella, descuidaste tu seguridad al no volver a ponerte algo que cubriera tus piernas

- no fue algo tan grave, el área no supera el tamaño de mi mano- dijo Bella tratando de desviar la conversación

- Gracias a Dios!- dijo Charlie aun molesto- pero la cosa es Bella...que debes tener mas cuidado- dijo Charlie bajando la voz y tratando de calmarse- no queremos que termines en UCI de nuevo- Bella bajo la cabeza sintiéndose mal por los problemas que le traía a su familia, en ese momento mas que nunca deseo que Edward nunca le hubiera salvado la vida- sabes, pensaba darte mi apoyo cuando te fueras a Phoenix- Bella levanto la cabeza sorprendida que su padre supiera de sus planes- te lo iba a dar ciegamente si esto no volvía a pasar en el tiempo que estuvieras aquí, sabes que tengo mis medios para evitar que lo hagas, te pido que no me hagas usarlos.

Bella necesito una semana de reposo en casa para que su pierna sanara correctamente. Cuando volvió a clases el tema en boga era el baile que se realizaría en unos meses. Bella no tenia interés alguno en asistir. Un día mientras entraba al aula para tomar las clases de biología Erick le puso conversación sobre su lista de música y ella intuía que el chico le iba a pedir que fuera al baile con el, Bella no quería hacerle sentir mal rechazandole dos veces, pero para su suerte Mike llego y les interrumpió dándole tiempo a ella para escapar de la incomoda escena. Durante la clase Bella capturo a Edward viéndole aun habían asuntos pendientes. Por suerte esta vez el no salio a toda prisa del aula, es mas deliberadamente se quedo atrás para salir junto con ella.

- tu pierna termino de sanar bien? - le pregunto él en tono amistoso

- si, como si no hubiera pasado nada...sabes, no terminamos nuestra conversación la otra vez

- si eres una chica inteligente dejarías ese tema tranquilo- dijo Edward siendo un poco rudo

- soy una chica inteligente y por eso no voy a parar hasta saber la verdad- dijo Bella desafiante

-definitivamente ella sabia como sacudirlo- pensó Edward- y según tu cual es la verdad?- le pregunto intrigado por los ideas que podía tener Bella

- mm bueno, manipulación genética, algún efecto por exposición a radiación ..criptonita- dijo ella al final tratando de no reírse por lo tonta que sonaba

- esas son cosas de super héroes, pero que tal si yo no soy el héroe, que tal si yo soy el tipo malo?

- En ese caso serias un villano con problemas de identidad- dijo ella, Edward la vio con cara de no comprender a lo que ella se refería- un villano no hace lo correcto, pero tu lo hiciste, dos veces, pude notar que luchas contra algo dentro de ti...no es el villano dentro de ti, si no el héroe, el villano es solo una mascara que usas para alejar a los demás

- rayos! ella era muy buena- pensó Edward asombrado de que ella fuera capaz de descifrarlo y el aun con todo sus dones no podía saber de ella mas allá de lo que ella le revelara, y allí estaba ella viéndole fijamente a través de las gafas, le había dejado sin argumentos. Bella empezó a sentir la incomodidad del silencio entre ellos dos.

- Oye, tengo unos compañeros de la clase de música que tocan en una banda y van a tocar este sábado en un club en Port Angeles...no se...tal vez te gustaría ir- Bella se sentía un poco incomoda por ser ella quien le estaba invitando

- como una cita?- dijo Edward sintiéndose tonto pues ella le había tomado la delantera

- no!...solo una salida...como amigos- dijo ella sintiéndose extraña por la situación

- bien...a que hora paso por ti?- le pregunto él tomando el control

- emm... ellos van a empezar a tocar a las 9, así que un poco antes de las 7

- pasare por ti a las 6:30 entonces

- ok, a las 6:30- acepto Bella, Edward se marcho con una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro- Oh por Dios! Que he hecho!- se dijo Bella para si al darse cuanta del giro de la situación- esas serán las dos horas mas extrañas- se decía para si.

Durante esa semana en un pueblo cercano a Forks encontraron a uno de los guardianes de seguridad de la hidroeléctrica muerto, y por lo que parecía había sido un ataque de algún animal, un incidente aislado. El sábado llego y Bella después de terminada sus clases de música regreso a la casa para prepararse para la noche. Ella le había dicho que no era una cita pero el termino volviéndola una, pues de no ser una cita hubieran acordado juntarse en el club y no que el la pasara a buscar. Bella no busco ropas muy llamativas después de todo era un concierto de rock, así que opto por una blusa blanca con una falda negra y una chaqueta de cuero. A las 6:30 pm en punto el timbre de la casa de los Swan sonó, Bella corrió a la puerta.

- yo abro!- dijo mientras iba hacia la puerta, Reneé salio de su oficina para ver que pasaba

- piensas salir Bella?- pregunto desde la escaleras

. es un concierto en Port Angeles...- dijo Bella con la puerta a medio abrir

- Bella...- empezó Reneé

- no regresare muy tarde- dijo Bella manteniendo a Edward a fuera

- no bebas alcohol- le dijo Reneé en tono autoritario

- no lo haré- dijo Bella y salio de la casa

- rayos!- se dijo Reneé- Bella cada vez era mas difícil de controlar, aunque últimamente había mantenido un perfil bajo

- siempre eres así con tu madre?- le pregunto Edward a Bella mientras se montaban en el auto de el

- ehhh... no siempre, aunque es algo usual...no es que me sienta orgullosa de ello, no es fácil llevar una vida con tantas restricciones- concluyo Bella

- entiendo- Edward la comprendía mas allá de lo que ella se imaginaba- ...so cuéntame sobre la banda...

Durante el camino conversaron sobre sus compañeros de clases de música y sobre música a Bella le sorprendió mucho cuando Edward le dijo que el tocaba el piano, ella pensó que el viaje seria incomodo pero fue todo lo contrario, el tiempo se les paso rápido. Antes de ir a ver la banda pasaron a cenar, Edward no ordeno nada pues le aseguro a Bella que había cenado en su casa antes de salir y que no tenia hambre, ella ordeno un filete rojo con vegetales. Mientras estaban en el restaurante la conversación se centro sobre la comida, especialmente la estricta dieta que Bella debía llevar y su apetito por la carne, el cual venia por la alta demanda de hierro que su cuerpo tenia debido a su enfermedad. Llegaron puntuales al club de modo que Bella tuvo poco tiempo para saludar a sus amigos y presentárselos a Edward antes de que la banda empezara a tocar. Bella disfrutaba de la música y se movía al compás de ella, Edward la observaba, sus movimientos tenían gracia, aunque solo se tratara de sacudir la cabeza.

- te vez diferente- le dijo Edward por encima de la música

- que?

- Quiero decir tu forma de ser ahora es dieferente a como sueles ser durante el día

- oh...si, bueno, soy una criatura de la noche- le dijo ella, a Edward le pareció un poco irónico ese comentario y la sonrisa en el rostro de ella era algo contagioso por lo que no pudo evitar sonreír.

Verla en su verdadera forma, libre, era algo que Edward pensaba que era algo por lo que valía la pena seguir vivo. La banda termino de tocar el primer set de canciones, ya llevaban una hora allí y Bella aprovecho para conversar con sus amigos. El resto de la noche tenían pequeñas conversaciones por encima de la música. En el camino de regreso a Forks ambos conversaron sobre la calidad de la banda y el sonido y uno que otro comentario sobre las canciones originales de la banda. Edward trato de no ser muy duro con sus comentarios para no ser grosero con Bella, pero ella se mostró implacable con los pequeños errores que estos habían tenido.

- bueno...gracias- dijo Bella cuando llegaron al frente de la casa de ella

- soy yo quien te debe agradecerte a ti por haberme invitado- le dijo él, Bella sonrió sintiéndose incomoda

- bueno, espero que la hayas pasado bien...

- asi fue

- bien...nos vemos en la escuela...

- buenas noches Bella- se despidió Edward

- buenas noches- le respondió ella y se bajo del auto. Edward espero a que ella entrara a la casa antes de seguir su camino.

- Al fin llegas!- le recibió Charlie un poco enojado

- solo son diez minutos después de las doce- se defendió Bella mientras caminaba hacia su habitación.

Bella cerro la puerta tras de si, había tenido una noche muy buena como para arruinarla con nimieses. Cuando se acostó un pensamiento rondaba la mente de Bella.

- acaso ya estaba lista para seguir adelante? Le convendría tener una relación con alguien en Forks cuando su objetivo era volver a Phoenix?


	5. 1-5

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen,**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

_Hola!_

_solo quiero aclarar que NO soy una fan de la serie de Twilight, solo hago esto porque un día tras ser torturada por mi compañera de departamento con un maratón de las películas se me ocurrió una idea: Como seria la historia si Bella fuera una mujer con carácter, mas determinada, mas fuerte? so aquí esta mi versión de la historia, esta basada mas en las pelis que en los libros así que hay detalles que se me pueden escapar, espero les guste..._

* * *

Bella lo había pensado, no se involucraría con nadie en Forks ya que de todas formas volvería a Phoenix. Pero en los pasillos de la escuela, o en el estacionamiento, en cada lugar donde se cruzaba con Edward no podía evitar sonreirle al verle, y para empeorar la situación el también le sonreía. Bella trataba de controlar sus impulsos, pero Edward tenia un no se que que la atraía. Necesitaba ponerle un pare a todo aquello antes de que las cosas se le fueran de la mano. Justamente aquella semana tenían un viaje de campo por la clase de biología Bella estaba cerca de su auto esperando que Edward pasara para hablar con el, cuando Mike se le acerco. El le habla pero ella no le estaba poniendo atención pues Edward estaba cerca, vio que se detuvo al lado de uno de los autobuses entonces capto unas palabras de Mike que le hicieron prestarle atención.

- disculpa? Me decías?- le pregunto Bella, Edward no estaba muy lejos de ellos dos

- Que si quieres ir...al baile...con migo?- le pregunto Mike nervioso, Edward escuchaba con atención

- Oh! el baile...uh, no puedo, es que tengo una presentación de ballet esa noche

- y no puedes faltar?

- No, soy la bailarina principal, la única forma de que no vaya es si me rompo una pierna- le dijo Bella, y Edward sonrió para si

- bueno espero que eso no pase

- yo tampoco, sabes deberías pedirle a Jessica, a ella le encantaría ir contigo- le sugirió Bella

- Jessica?!- dijo Mike sin comprender, aparentemente el chico no se había dado cuenta que ella estaba por el, el miro hacia donde Jessica se encontraba y esta le saludo

El profesor les apuro a tomar el autobús para poder partir y Bella tuvo que irse en un autobús diferente al de Edward. En el recorrido por uno de los invernaderos Edward se acerco a Bella.

- hola!- le saludo Edward

- hola!- dijo ella tratando de no sonreír

- que ballet estarás presentando?- le pregunto el sin dar mucho rodeos

- que? Como sabes de mi presentación? Me estabas espiando de nuevo? Sabes que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas

- estabas en un área abierta no parecía ser algo privado

- pero tu estabas del otro lado del parqueo?

-Estamos hablando de hoy o del día del accidente?

- Hoy, estabas cerca del autobús, y yo estaba al lado de mi auto

- solo eran un par de metros, tengo buen oído

- para lo que te interesa supongo- dijo Bella con veneno y Edward no pudo evitar sonreír

- so, que estarán presentando?

- Giselle, y la presentación es el mismo día del baile, por eso no me he molestado en invitar a nadie

- a mi me gustaría verte en el escenario- dijo Edward en un tono que hizo que Bella se ruborizada

- escucha...yo no quiero darle falsas esperanzas a nadie...yo cometí un error al invitarte a salir...- Bella no lograba darse a entender y Edward parecía estar molesto con lo ultimo que ella dijo

- Bella! No vas a creer lo que paso!- les interrumpió Jessica al acercarse dando brinquitos de alegría Edward se marcho sin decir nada- Mike me acaba de invitar a ir al baile con el!

- Que bueno- dijo Bella sin entusiasmo alguno

- es un poco extraño, porque estaba segura que el te invitaría a ti

- no hay nada extraño, ustedes dos hacen bonita pareja- le aseguro Bella

- lo se, verdad

Jessica le siguió conversando sobre el baile pero Bella no estaba en eso así que se disculpo con ella antes de marcharse y darle caza a Edward. Edward iba mas a delante ya casi iba a montarse al autobús.

- Edward!- le llamo Bella y este se detuvo en el camino - escucha, no tengo intesiones de herir a nadie, o, no se, tal vez he estado mal interpretando las cosas

- en ese caso, tal vez deberías dejar de buscarme- dijo Edward tratando de controlar su enojo

- no era mi intención invitarte a una cita...yo no me quiero involucrarme con nadie aquí en Forks porque de todas formas me iré de regreso a Phoenix

- entonces nosotros no deberíamos ser amigos- le dijo Edward a Bella de una manera que la hizo sentir como la peor de las personas

- hey! Vas a montarte en el autobús con nosotros?- dijo Alice en tono amistoso

- no, nuestro autobús esta lleno- dijo Edward dándole la espalda a Bella, quien normalmente no se quedaba sin palabras. Alice y Jasper subieron al autobús también dejandole sola.

- Tal vez las cosas eran mejor así- pensó Bella mientras iba a subirse al otro autobús.

Después de la conversación de aquel día Edward y Bella ya no se sonreían cuando se cruzaban en los pasillos, los dos evitaban verse a la cara. El viernes de esa semana, cuando se reunió con los chicos en la cafetería estos le invitaron a ir la playa en la reservacion.

- no lo se, creo que el peor lugar para alguien con mi condición es la playa- dijo Bella

- oh vamos! Vivías en Arizona! Las playas de aquí no son como las de california o miami- le dijo Jessica

- si lo fueran, esto estaría minado de hoteles- le secundo Angela

- ademas habrá una tormenta lo que nos proporcionara un buen oleaje para surfear- le dijo Erick tratando de convencerla

- no habrá sol- le aseguro Mike

- mmm no lo se- dijo Bella dubitativa

- la push nena...es La Push- dijo Erick con un acento extraño

- ok, iré si dejas de decir eso- dijo Bella antes de irse a servir un poco de ensalada para acompañar la carne de su almuerzo.

Bella estaba preparándose un ensalada y como todo lo que hacia lo convertía en algo artístico.

- arte comestible?- dijo Edward tomándola por sorpresa y haciendo que tumbara un manzana que el atrapo con facilidad evitando que cayera al piso- Bella- dijo el a modo de saludo pasandole la manzana

- creía que ya no eramos amigos- dijo ella tomándola y continuando su tarea

- discúlpame por la manera en la que te trate...si hubo un mal entendido entre nosotros lo cause yo al convertir tu invitación en una cita

- yo debí corregirte en ese momento- admitió Bella-...yo no soy de las chicas que andan jugando con los sentimientos de las otras personas, me gustan las cosas claras...so...amigos?

- Amigos- acepto Edward, el por ella aceptaría cualquier cosa que ella le diera

- bien, el pasado queda atrás, sigamos nuestros caminos- dijo Bella

- ok

- sabes los chicos están armando un paseo a la playa- dijo Bella- solo como amigos- le aclaro

- ummm a que playa van?- dijo Edward echando un vistazo al grupo con el que se solía juntar Bella

- La push

- errr creo que paso por esta vez- dijo Edward

- ok, tal vez la próxima- dijo Bella sintiéndose un poco mejor después de aclarar los malos entendidos.

Tal como Mike le había dicho no hubo sol, pero de todas formas Bella andaba toda cubierta. Los chicos se estaban alistando para entrarse en el agua fría mientras Bella observaba la playa, no era exactamente la que ella siempre soñaba con un día poder visitar, pero era lo mas tangible que llegaría a tener. Angela estaba sentada con ella comentándole sobre sus problemas amorosos, Bella no era muy buena con eso de las relaciones, Caroline por lo general era quien le ayudaba en esos asuntos, así que tomo un consejo que una vez le dio su mejor amiga y se lo dio a Angela.

- deberías tomar el control, no esperarlo a el, eres un chica muy bonita, fuerte e inteligente, deberías invitarlo

- lo crees?

- si- dijo ella con énfasis para darle ánimos a la chica, en eso Jessica les pidió que le ayudaran con el traje de surf. Jacob y otro chicos se acercaron a saludarla.

- Bella! Que tal?

- Hola Jacob!- le respondió ella- chicas el es Jacob

- hola!- respondieron las otras dos

- que haces por aquí?- le pregunto Bella a Jacob

- psss estas en mi reserva – le recordó el - vas a surfear?

- Puedo surfear usando un sombrero?- le pregunto ella

- no lo creo

- exacto

- ustedes deberían hacerle compañía a Bella- dijo Jessica- su cita le fallo

- que cita?- pregunto exaltado Erick y Mike volteo tan rápido que a Bella le sorprendió que no se lastimara el cuello

- ella invito a Edward- dijo Jessica con tono burlón

- no era mi cita, solo somos amigos- se defendió Bella

- creo que fue algo amable- intervino Angela- nadie lo hace

- si porque los Cullen son unos fenómenos- dijo Mike, Bella no le gustaban los comentarios de ese tipo pues ella había sufrido mucho en la infancia por ser considerada un ´´ fenómeno ´´

- estas en lo cierto- dijo uno de los chicos que acompañaban a Jacob

- ustedes los conocen?- pregunto Bella

- los Cullen no vienen aquí- dijo el otro chico

- pero acaso ustedes los conocen?- insistió Bella, pues le parecía absurdo hacer juicios sobre las personas sin conocerlas.

Los chicos se fueron a surfear dejando a Bella sola con Jacob, quien le invito a caminar por la playa.

- a que se referían tus amigos con eso de que ´´Los Cullen´´ no vienen aquí?- le pregunto Bella

- captaste eso eh...no estoy supuesto a decir nada al respecto- le dijo Jacob

- yo no lo divulgare, puedo guardar un secreto- le aseguro Bella

- bueno realmente es como una vieja historia de terror

- bueno...yo quiero saber

- bueno...sabias que se supone que los Quillet son descendientes de los lobos...

- que? De los lobos?

- si...es una leyenda de nuestra tribu

- ok...y cual es la historia de los Cullen?- insistió Bella

- bueno...pues se supone que ellos son descendientes de...el clan enemigo, mi tatarabuelo, el jefe, los encontró cazando en sus territorios, pero ellos dijeron ser diferentes, entonces aceptamos hacer un trato con ellos, si ellos prometían mantenerse fuera de las tierras de los quillet nosotros no los expondríamos a ellos con los caras pálidas

- creí que ellos se habían mudado hace poco?

- O tal vez se mudaron de regreso- dijo Jacob

- jum...- Angela paso gritando y corriendo mientras Erick la perseguía con algo que parecía ser una serpiente marina- entonces que realmente son?- pregunto Bella volviendo al tema

- es solo una historia Bella- le aseguro Jacob.

La historia que Jacob le contó a Bella solo despertó en ella mas curiosidad, ella presentía que algo de esta tenia que ver con las habilidades sobre humanas de Edward.


	6. 1-6

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen,**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

_Hola!_

_solo quiero aclarar que NO soy una fan de la serie de Twilight, solo hago esto porque un día tras ser torturada por mi compañera de departamento con un maratón de las películas se me ocurrió una idea: Como seria la historia si Bella fuera una mujer con carácter, mas determinada, mas fuerte? so aquí esta mi versión de la historia, esta basada mas en las pelis que en los libros así que hay detalles que se me pueden escapar, espero les guste..._

* * *

La curiosidad de Bella estaba aun mas aumentada, tanto que decidió buscar información en fuentes mas concreta y termino encontrado una librería en Port Angeles donde podía adquirir un libro con las leyendas de la tribu. Era algo perfecto pues los fines de semana solía estar en Port Angeles por lo que podía ir a la librería después que terminara las clases de música. Mientras tanto Bella se enteraba por medio de Caroline de que habían rumores en su antigua escuela sobre Andrew saliendo con una chica del 10mo curso.

- me parece bien que el ya lo haya superado- le comento Bella a Caroline después de que esta le diera la noticia

- en serio Bella!?

- Si, Andrew merece ser feliz, no quisiera saber que anda todo deprimido o cosas por el estilo

- wow que consideradas eres...o es que tu también ya reanudaste tu vida?

- Ya lo supere... pero...no creo que involucrarme con alguien aquí sea lo mas adecuado

- wow wow wow...me estas ocultando información? A mi! Empieza hablar chica!

- No es la gran cosa Caroline...

- cuentame!- demando Caroline

- bueno...hay un chico en la escuela...

- aja!

- es super guapo...

- mas que Andrew?

- Mmm creo que si

- ok

-y...bueno...ha habido roce entre nosotros

- físico?

- No! hay mucha tensión entre los dos, estoy casi segura que yo le gusto

- y que esperas entonces?!

- es que no quiero que las cosas terminen de nuevo como lo de Andrew

- entiendo Bella, pero debes saber que no puedes cerrarte a las posibilidades, no encontraras el amor si no te arriesgas, para eso son las relaciones, para conocer y ver si esa persona por la que te sientes atraída es capaz de amarte

- ok, pero que tal si es amor y luego nos vemos forzados a tomar caminos separados?

- Mmm si el es el indicado y de veras siente algo por ti: a) iría contigo hasta la luna sin que se lo pidieras, b) entendería tu deseo de seguir tus sueños y no objetara en que lo logres, c) esperaría por ti aunque eso signifique muchos años lejos uno del otro...y si no es capaz de ninguna de esas cosas, entonces no es el indicado y no sera una enorme perdida si esa persona sale de tu vida

- lo pones tan fácil, pero no tienes idea de cuan difícil es dejar a alguien que amas

- Bella, nada en la vida es fácil y si es fácil no es bueno y no vale la pena perder tiempo en eso

- que haría yo sin ti?

- Serias una total inadaptada social, pero no te culpo, ustedes los vampiros no comprenden las emociones humanas-dijo Caroline en broma

- muy gracioso- dijo Bella con fingido sarcasmo, y ambas se rieron.

Después de su charla con Caroline, Bella estaba reconsiderando sus opciones. Pero antes de tomar una decisión final, Bella iría tras la verdad. Desafortunadamente al sol se le ocurrió salir en el área de Forks. En otras circunstancias a Bella eso no la hubiera detenido pero prefirió no arriesgarse y se paso el día en la casa con todos los ventanales cubiertos, ni si quiera podía echar un vistazo hacia fuera. Bella soñaba despierta con algún día poder ver un perfecto día de primavera. Ya en la tarde las nubes habían vuelto por lo que Bella se disponía a ir a Silverdale para los ensayos, pero unos minutos antes de que saliera Jessica y Angela pasaron a llevarle la tarea.

- sabes lo tonto que se siente pedir excusas para faltar a clases porque esta soleado?- les comento Bella a las chicas

- no fuiste la única en faltar- le comento Jessica

- quien mas falto por que estaba soleado?- pregunto Bella en broma

- Pues los Cullen siempre faltan cuando hay días soleados- dijo Angela

- los señores Cullen aprovechan el día para irse de paseo con sus hijos, te imaginas eso, mis padres no me llevan a ninguna parte- dijo Jessica

- que envidia, yo me la he pasado trancada en la casa...

- hablando de cosas interesantes, Bella, hice lo que me dijiste, y voy a ir con Erick al baile!- le dijo Angela emocionada

- Fantastico!

- en serio no puedes ir al baile?- le pregunto la chica

- tengo una presentación de ballet, y para mi, un protagonico vale mas que el baile

- ...bueno Angela y yo iremos a comprar nuestros vestidos antes de que los bonitos se agoten

- y a donde piensan ir?- pregunto Bella pues dudaba que las tiendas en Forks tuvieran ropa a la moda

- oh, iremos a Port Angeles...

- ahora?

- Si

- umm tengo los ensayos en Silverdale pero puedo reunirme con ustedes después -comento Bella pues hacia mucho que no iba ´´de compras´´

- perfecto, así nos darás tu opinión sobre los vestidos- dijo Angela

Para cuando Bella llego a Port Angeles para reunirse con las chicas ya estaba anocheciendo y ellas casi habían terminado con sus compras. Bella decidió aprovechar el momento e ir de un brinco a la tienda donde tenían el libro de las leyendas Quillet. Bella se fue caminando pues no era una distancia muy lejos, y como aun no estaba del todo oscura no le vio nada de peligroso. Pero cuando salio de la tienda ya había oscurecido, caminaba sola de regreso a la calle donde se encontraba el restaurante donde se reuniría con las chicas. Mientras caminaba por una calle oscura y prácticamente desierta dos figuras al final de la calle le hicieron cambiar de curso. Pero Bella termino tomando un camino mas largo y lejos de donde se supone debía ir. Para completar otros tipos aparecieron y los otros dos le dieron alcance. Bella siempre solía llevar rociador de pimienta, una costumbre en ella desde que se vio forzada a enfrentar el vandalismo en las calles de Phoenix. Pero sabia que estaba en desventaja pues ellos eran mas, aunque podía arreglárselas para huir.

Los hombres empezaron a cerrarle el paso, pero cuando uno de ellos intento tomarla del brazo ella le roció la cara, y golpeo en la entrepiernas Ya estaba corriendo cuando un auto llego de la nada a toda velocidad, pensó que la chocaría pero el conductor hizo un giro evadiendola y se paro de un frenazo. Para su mayor sorpresa Edward se desmonto del auto.

- sube al auto- le dijo y ella no lo pensó dos veces y lo hizo.

desde allí vio como este se acerco al grupo de hombres, uno de ellos trato de amenazarlo, ella no vio ni escucho nada, pero Edward hizo algo que asusto a los hombres. Luego el volvió al auto e hizo un amague de chocar a uno de los hombres, haciendo que el grupo se marchara del lugar corriendo. Entonces Edward arranco hacia la calle principal manejando a toda velocidad.

- Debería regresar y arrancarles la cabeza- dijo Edward mientras conducía como loco

- ah... no creo que valga la pena- dijo Bella un poco asustada por la forma en que el estaba conduciendo

- no sabes las cosas viles y asquerosas en las que ellos están pensando

- no...acaso tu si?

- ...no es tan difícil de adivinar- respondió Edward -podrías hablar de otra cosa, distraerme para no dar la vuelta

- ...bueno tal vez deberías ponerte tu cinturón de seguridad- dijo Bella un poco nerviosa

- ponerme el cinturón - dijo Edward entre risas

- bueno tal vez a ti no te interés romperte la cabeza en accidente pero yo si que quiero conservar mi vida y si es posible la integridad de mis extremidades también, por cierto a donde se supone que vamos?

- Forks- respondió Edward

- errr primero deje mi carro parqueado en unas cuadras atrás y segundo me quede de reunir con las chicas para cenar en el restaurante...

- si andabas en tu auto por que te fuiste a pie a la librería?

- no quedaba tan lejos...no se tu pero yo me estoy frizando

- disculpa- dijo Edward poniendo la calefacción Edward logro encontrar un tramo donde dar la vuelta para llevar a Bella hasta su auto

- creo ya esta suficientemente caliente- dijo Bella y en el momento en que ella fue a presionar el botón para apagarla, Edward también lo fue a hacer, y por primera vez ambos tuvieron contacto. Bella retiro la mano rápido no por vergüenza o cosas por el estilo, mas bien porque la mano de Edward estaba tan fría como si este la hubiera dejado metida en agua helada.

Edward se quedo muy callado después de eso, pero Bella no dejaba de verle fijamente, el podía sentir que ella le haría alguna pregunta al respecto, de modo que se apuro en llegar al lugar. Bella estaba muy intrigada pero sabia que Edward buscaría una excusa o mentiría por lo que no perdió su tiempo en preguntarle nada, ya después averiguaría todo. Tan pronto Edward se parqueo, Bella le dio las gracias por ´´salvarla´´ por tercera vez y se disculpo por marcharse tan rápido pues las chicas la esperaban. Bella camino deprisa hacia el restaurante pues noto que tenia varias llamadas perdidas de parte de Angela y Jessica.

- Bella, donde estabas?- le pregunto Jessica al toparse en la entrada del restaurante

- te llamamos varias veces!- le dijo Angela

- lo lamento es que deje el celular en silencio durante los ensayos y se me olvido cambiarlo a timbre

- estabamos tan hambrientas que tuvimos que cenar- dijo Jessica

- wow lo lamento...

- donde estabas?

- yo...- comenzó Bella

- discúlpenme por haber distraído a Bella, es que nos quedamos hablando un rato- dijo Edward acercándose al grupo, Jessica y Angela tenían cara de asombro, Bella disimulo mas

- esta bien, eso pasa- dijo Jessica

- bueno ya nos íbamos- le dijo Angela

- oww ok...- dijo Bella lamentando perderse la salida

- ya que estamos aquí deberías cenar- le propuso Edward- si quieres

- eso es muy considerado- dijo Jessica con voz melosa

- si...bueno supongo que si- dijo Bella pensando en la posibilidad de darse una oportunidad con Edward

- bueno nos vemos mañana- se despidieron las chicas dejándolos solos.

Jessica y Angela se fueron caminando con risillas ante la idea de que Bella estuviera saliendo con Edward. En el restaurante Bella nuevamente ordeno carne roja, Edward dijo que no tenia hambre y que solo la acompañaría. A Bella le pareció que la camarera estaba echándole el ojo a Edward, definitivamente habia algo muy meloso en la voz de ella cuando le preguntaba algo.

- seguro que no hay nada que pueda ofrecerte?- pregunto la camarera después de traer la cena de Bella

- no gracias- dijo Edward tratando de no ser grosero con la mujer

- bueno hasmelo saber- insistió ella, Bella le dio una mirada reprochadora mientras esta se alejaba de la mesa

- en serio no vas a comer, porque dudo que me lo vaya a comer todo

- no, estoy bien...es que llevo una dieta especial- dijo el, pero la mirada de Bella le decía que ella no se tragaba ese cuento chino

- debes darme respuestas...

- si, no, para llegar al otro lado- empezó Edward en parte bromeando- 1.662...

- no quiero saber cual es la raíz cuadrada de pi- dijo Bella tomando la broma como una ofensa

- lo sabes?

- Como sabias donde yo estaba?- le pregunto Bella sin mas rodeos, sospechaba que la había seguido y no le sorprendía que lo hiciera si tenia la mala costumbre de espiar sus conversaciones

- no lo sabia- dijo Edward muy serio

- si así van a ser las cosas- dijo ella poniéndose de pie

- no te vayas- le pidió Edawrd

- entonces?- insistió ella

- yo...- empezó Edward

- me seguiste!?

- Yo me siento muy protector contigo- dijo Edward casi en un susurro

- Edward, agradezco el gesto de caballero, pero yo siempre me ando metiendo en problemas y me las se arreglar por mi cuenta, ademas ya tengo dos padres que me sobreprotegen demasiado, así que no te preocupes por mi y por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer

- créeme he intentado alejarme y mantener mi distancia y luego solo lo hice en caso de que necesitaras mi ayuda, después escuche lo que esas escorias estaban pensando...

- un momento...dijiste que escuchaste lo que ellos estaban pensando?- le pregunto Bella pero Edward no respondió- entonces puedes leer las mentes de las personas?- le pregunto Bella bajito con un tono de incredulidad

- puedo leer todas las mentes en esta lugar exceptuando la tuya- finalmente dijo Edward- dinero...sexo...dinero...sexo...gatos...y luego tu: nada, es muy frustrante

Bella no podía creer lo que Edward le decía era prácticamente imposible, pero sumado al hecho que detuvo a la camioneta con una mano, hacia que fuera mas creíble.

- Eso es bueno o malo? Crees que sea algún defecto por mi condición?- le pregunto Bella intrigada

- te digo que puedo leer mentes y piensas que la tuya tiene algún defecto- dijo Edward sorprendido con la facilidad que ella le creyó

- bueno con el background que tengo...si

- tu no eres defectuosa- le dijo Edward en ese tono que la hacia ruborizar

- son muy pocas las personas capaz de ver perfección en la imperfección- Bella no dejaba de verle era como si hubiera una especie de fuerza magnética entre los dos

- ya no tengo la fuerza para mantenerme alejado de ti- admitió Edwarrd

- yo tampoco- le dijo Bella decidida a darse una oportunidad.

La tensión era muy grande entre ambos, Edward le dijo que cenara antes de que se terminara de enfriar la comida y con esto Edward pudo mantener ocupada a Bella evitando que las cosas se salieran de su control. Cuando ya se iban el le dijo que el la seguiría en su auto, ella acepto. Durante todo el camino Bella solo pensaba en lo que acababa de pasar en el restaurante. Edward había admitido tener una habilidad sobre humana, así que no le sorprendería descubrir algo así como una super fuerza también. Cuando estaban entrado al pueblo de Forks y pasaron cerca de la comisaria, Bella noto varias patrullas, pero sobre todo el auto de su padre. Ella se preocupo, pues en aquel pueblo el no fungía como ningún miembro de la ley por lo que no debería estar allí a menos de que algo malo hubiera pasado, de modo que doblo y se parqueo en el lugar, Edward la siguió y se desmonto rápido del auto.

- paso algo Bella?

- No lo se, pero el auto de mi padre esta aquí...

- el de mi padre esta aquí también- le dijo Edward- me pregunto que estará haciendo aquí?

Según los recuerdos de Bella la única razón para la que el ex fiscal se presentara en algún lugar era por un cateo o un arresto. Justo cuando iban a entrar a averiguarlo el Dr. Cullen salio.

- Carlisle, que pasa?

- Hubo una muerte en un muelle por un ataque de algún animal, acabo de examinar el cuerpo- les dijo Carlisle

- crees que este relacionado con el otro ataque?- pregunto Bella

- muy probable

- esta vez fue mas cerca del pueblo, crees que se este acercando?- volvió a preguntar Bella

- la chica es muy hábil!- pensó Edward

- Bella! Según tengo entendido esta persona era un amigo de tu padre, tal vez deberías ir con el- le dijo Carlisle evitando responder la pregunta de Bella

- owww ok- dijo Bella sintiéndose incomoda- bueno...mmm...nos vemos en la escuela- le dijo Bella a Edward antes de entrar a la comisaria.

Después de estar un rato con su padre haciéndole compañía, Bella y Charlie salieron para regresar a la casa. Justo cuando iba hacia su auto, llevaban el cadáver para montarlo en la ambulancia. Los pies estaban descubiertos, eran tan pálidos...

- tan pálido como la piel de Edward, como todos en la familia de los Cullen!

Poco después de regresar a la casa Charlie le dio a Bella una Barreta (un pistola de pequeño calibre).

- papa! Estas seguro de lo que haces?- dijo Bella un poco asustada por la decisión de su padre

- Bella te conozco bien, te metes en toda clases de problemas...

- con mas razón no debería...

- no estamos en Phoenix donde las amenazas provienen de personas, aquí hay muchos animales salvajes, esto no hará mucho contra un oso pero si te ayudara con lobos- le explico Charlie, Bella no iba a discutir con el ni entrar en detalles, pues no quería preocupar aun mas a su padre

- bien- dijo ella y tomo la pequeña arma plateada

- solo para algo de vida o muerte- le recalco Charlie

- ok- dijo Bella y se marcho a su habitación.

Después de concluir con todos sus deberes Bella se puso a leer las leyendas de los Quillet. Y finalmente dio con la leyenda que le había contado Jacob, Los Fríos. Pero la historia era tan ambigua como el relato de Jacob por lo que no le quedo de otra que ir a la internet y termino en una pagina con leyendas de diferentes culturas todas relacionadas entre si, las palabras: bebida inmortal, desmembramientos del demonio, no-muerto, velocidad, fuerza, piel fría, inmortal, beber sangre, la llevo a la única conclusión: Vampiros.

Era tan difícil de creer, que Bella lo aparto de su mente y decidió hacer alguna otra cosa por el momento. Después de una ducha, mientras estaba frente al espejo del lavabo en el baño, la idea volvió a su cabeza. La respuesta la había tenido todo el tiempo cerca, justo allí en el espejo, el sobrenombre que la perseguía desde su infancia, todo tenia sentido, todo parecía coincidir. Y la nueva pregunta que se hacia era que haría con la información. Ahora que tenia la verdad, que se supone que haría. Revelar el gran secreto? No! Muchos la creerían demente.

- que harás ahora Bella?- se pregunto mientras se veía en el espejo.


	7. 1-7

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen,**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

_Hola!_

_solo quiero aclarar que NO soy una fan de la serie de Twilight, solo hago esto porque un día tras ser torturada por mi compañera de departamento con un maratón de las películas se me ocurrió una idea: Como seria la historia si Bella fuera una mujer con carácter, mas determinada, mas fuerte? so aquí esta mi versión de la historia, esta basada mas en las pelis que en los libros así que hay detalles que se me pueden escapar, espero les guste..._

* * *

Antes de irse a dormir aquella noche Bella se aseguro de cerrar bien los ventanales y correr las ventanas plegadizas, suerte que siempre a sus pies estaban Anakinra y Remikan, sus fieles perros. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, tal vez la razón por la cual los perros la despertaban en la noche era por la presencia de alguno de los Cullen, ella sabia muy bien de uno que tenia el mal habito de espiarla. Los sueños de Bella estuvieron plagados con escenas de vampiros, casi en todas ella era la ´´victima´´ mientras un seductor Edward se alimentaba de su sangre.

Al despertar en la mañana Bella aun no sabia cual seria el siguiente paso a seguir. Acaso sus sueños le decían algo? Tal vez reflejaban sus deseos por Edward? Por que le llamaría la atención algo que esta medio muerto cuando toda su vida ella quería sentirse viva? Se sentía confundida, no le agradaba esa sensación por lo general ella siempre sabia que hacer, y lo mas lógico para ella ahora era confirmar toda la información, confrontar a Edward.

Bella espero un momento de receso entre las clases, los estudiantes se movían por el terreno para llegar a sus respectivas aulas, Bella vio a Edward al otro lado, era ahora o nunca. Camino, como siempre con determinación y gracia, Edward no apartaba su vista de ella, ella se fue acercando y termino pasando frente a el para seguir de largo hasta salir de los terrenos de la escuela y adentrarse un poco en el bosque circundante. Edward no necesitaba mas, el la siguió hasta que ella se detuvo en un pequeño claro.

Una neblina cubría el pie de la montaña, esta se colaba entre los arboles del bosque pero no era tan densa que bloqueara la visión Bella estaba parada en medio de un circulo natural de arboles, pudo escuchar los pasos de Edward al acercarse.

- eres imposiblemente veloz y fuerte...- empezó a hablar, el aun estaba a su espalda- tu piel es pálida y fría como el hielo...- Edward se iba acercando poco a poco- tus ojos cambian de color...y en ocasiones hablas como si fueras de otra era- el ahora estaba aun mas cerca de ella-...nunca comes o bebes, ni sales bajo la luz del sol- Edward estaba justo detrás de ella-...cuantos años tienes?

- Diecisiete

- cuanto tiempo llevas teniendo diecisiete?

- Un tiempo...- respondió el

- ...se lo que eres- finalmente se atrevió a decirle

- dilo...alto- dijo Edward haciendo que Bella se estremeciera- dilo!- le demando

- vampiro- dijo Bella, no con temor de lo que podía pasar mas bien con curiosidad, Edward se sentía como si algo muy pesado que hubiera estado cargando hubiera desaparecido, y lo mejor de todo es que en ningún momento se lo revelo

- tienes miedo?- le pregunto

- no- dijo Bella poniéndose de frente a el con muy poco distancia entre ambos.

- Entonces respondeme la pregunta mas básica, que comemos?- dijo Edward tratando de intimidarla

- tu no me harías daño- fue la respuesta de Bella pues podía darse cuenta de que Edward solo buscaba apartarla

Edward no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando, esa chica, era la mezcla perfecta de todo lo que anhelaba y mas, pero el se sentía que no la merecía y sumado estaban sus deseos vampiricos los cuales se veía forzado a reprimir para no terminar matándola el nunca se había sentido así y no sabia que hacer al respecto, ella seguía allí esperando por el. El necesitaba asegurarse que ella comprendiera el peligro que seria para ella estar con el. La tomo del brazo y empezaron a caminar

- a donde vamos?- le pregunto Bella un poco preocupada

- a la cima, por encima de la neblina para que me puedas ver bajo la luz de sol

- que?- pregunto Bella, en este caso si estaba asustada- pero yo no puedo exponerme a la luz de sol!- pero Edward ya había cargado con ella a toda velocidad cuesta arriba y lo único que Bella pudo hacer fue agarrarse a el para no caerse.

- Estas loco?- le pregunto ella cuando el la bajo de manera un poco brusca en un lado con sombra mientras el se aproximaba a una parte donde la luz del sol se colaba entre las nubes

- esta es la razón por la que no salimos a la luz, las personas notarían que somos diferentes- dijo el mientras se colocaba bajo la luz, Bella por un momento pensó que Edward empezaría a quemarse pero no fue así en cambio el estaba brillando como si este se hubiera dado un baño de purpurina para una función de ballet, no, brillaba mas que la purpurina, como si tuviera cristales incrustados en la piel

- estas...brillando!?

- Esto es lo que soy...

- no te estas quemando?- Bella tuvo que resistir la tentación de ir y tocarlo y comprobar lo que veía

- no...

- entonces el sol no te hace daño?- en la mente de Bella empezaba a formar se una idea...-Asombroso!

- ja...no lo es, es la piel de un asesino- dijo Edward antes de irse, Bella le siguió evitando cruzar por donde llegaba la luz del sol- soy un asesino- continua Edward menospreciándose

- no, no lo eres- dijo Bella pensando en la varias ocasiones en que Edward le había ayudado

- lo dices porque tu crees una mentira, un camuflaje, soy el predador mas peligroso del mundo, todo en mi te invita, mi voz, mi rostro, hasta mi olor. Como si necesitara eso!- dijo antes de desaparecer para luego aparecer un poco mas lejos- como si pudieras correr de mi!- grito al tiempo en que le mostraba a Bella que tan rápido podía ser- como si pudieras defenderte- dijo el mostrandole lo fuerte que era mientras arrancaba un árbol de raíz y lo arrojaba al otro extremo- estoy diseñado para matar- Bella asintió comprendía bien el mensaje

- no importa- le dijo ella a pesar de todo, pues en ella no había miedo

- he matado en otras ocasiones

- eso no importa...- dijo Bella asumiendo que esto era algo del pasado

- quería matarte- confeso Edward,

- algo ilógico -pensó Bella pues termino salvandola

- nunca había querido la sangre humana tanto en mi vida- dijo el acercándose a ella, extendiendo su mano al rastro de Bella, ella mantuvo la calma

- confío en ti

- no lo hagas

- se que no me harás daño- dijo ella acercándose a el, haciendo que el poco espacio entre los desapareciera, Edward se movió rápido y antes de que Bella se diera cuenta el ya estaba encaramado en un árbol no muy lejos

- mi familia es diferentes a los otros de mi raza- dijo Edward desde su lugar seguro, lejos de la tentación que representaba Bella- nosotros solo cazamos animales para controlar nuestra sed...pero tu...tu esencia, es como una droga para mi, mi marca personal de heroína- Edwards bajo unas cuantas ramas del árbol donde estaba y Bella corrió a la base del tronco donde se encontraron

- entonces porque te portaste como un grosero el primer día?

- Lo hice para alejarme, no sabia si podría controlarme, nunca había querido tanto algo

- se que puedes...- dijo ella acorralándolo, pero el se volvió a ir, por lo que ella tuvo que caerle atrás. Le pareció gracioso que fuera ella quien le estuviera dando ´´caza´´ a él.

- No puedo leer tu mente- dijo Edward acorralándola a ella entre sus brazos

- no tengo miedo- le aseguro ella, pero habían varias ideas formándose en su mente y agradeció que el no pudiera leerlas

- bien- dijo el apartándose un poco de ella

- no te tengo miedo- dijo Bella acercándose a él- mi único miedo es a tener que vivir toda mi vida encerrada...- confeso Bella desde lo mas profundo de si-... morir en un hospital...no poder volver a bailar ballet en mi vida...que mi enfermedad tome control sobre mi vida..- sin duda habían algunos mas pero ella guardo silencio mientras ambos se miraban fijamente

- no tienes idea de cuanto tiempo te he esperado- dijo Edward al mismo tiempo que colocaba su mano, muy fría en la base de su cuello, podía sentir el pulso de ella, en un momento rápido pero luego disminuyo- entonces el león se enamoro de la oveja...- dijo Edward

- que oveja tan tonta- dijo Bella sonriendo- después de todo, en el amor todos somos estúpidos- pensó

- que león mas masoquista- respondió Edward

Bella pensó que se besarían pero el solo que quedo ahí con su mano en el cuello de ella, sintiendo el latir de su corazón y cuando ella intento acercarse, el la tomo de la mano y la llevo a un claro en el bosque, parecía un jardín sacado de un pintura, era sublime. Como por ratos algún rayo del sol se colaba entre las nubes, Bella se quedo sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol. Edward se recostó sobre la grama con su cabeza sobre las piernas de ella, y un por un momento un rayo de luz toco el rostro de Edward haciéndolo brillar, Bella estaba cubierta de ropa como siempre y tuvo que hacer el esfuerzo de no salir brincando huyendo de la luz, en cambio se quedo inmóvil observando el rostro del vampiro. Los dos se quedaron allí conversando un buen rato.

Para Bella era algo irónico que en parte los dos tenían varios rasgos físicos muy parecidos y al mismo tiempo eran tan diferentes, era como estar parados en la misma linea pero en extremos diferentes, el tan fuerte, prácticamente indestructible y ella tan débil y frágil. El lleno de temores y dudas, ella, con cada segundo que pasaba esta aun mas segura de lo que quería.

Habían cuatro cosas de las cuales Bella estaba segura: una era que Edward era un vampiro, la segunda que una parte de el estaba sediento por su sangre, la tercera que ella se sentía atraída por el y el por ella, y la cuarta, secretamente deseaba también ser una verdadera vampiresa. Después de analizarlo varias veces, a Bella le parecía algo lógico, una solución a su problema, la única forma de ´´sanarse´´. Bella no lo veía como una forma de ser inmortal y nunca envejecer, ella lo veía como la oportunidad de que algún día podría salir al sol sin temor a morirse.

Al día siguiente en la mañana, cuando Bella se disponía a partir a la escuela, escucho una bocina que provenía del frente de su casa. Al salir se encontró con Edward. Charlie siempre salia muy temprano en la mañana y Reneé ya llevaba varios días en Chicago, por lo que Bella estaba sola con sus perros.

- lista para ir a clases?- le pregunto Edward, Bella no pudo evitar sonreír

- estas consciente de que después de clases debo ir a Silverdale?

- Si

- planeas ir conmigo?

- Por que no?- dijo el y ella volvió a sonreír

- iré por mis cosas

por suerte el día no estaba soleado, pero comparado con los días normales en Fork estaba claro. Bella se aseguro de cubrirse bien para no tener ningún accidente, y le parecía algo gracioso que Edward también llevara gafas de sol aquel día. Los chicos en la escuela estaba reunidos en el estacionamiento como de costumbre, Erick les informaba sobre el tema del baile, que seria sobre Monte Carlo, entonces Angela, quien llevaba como siempre la cámara pues era la encargada de las fotos del anuario, pudo ver a Bella llegar en el carro de Edward.

- oh! Por Dios!- exclamo ella, y todo el grupo se fijo en la pareja. Bella no es que soliera pasar desapercibida, pues su personalidad artística siempre atraía la atención, ya sea por algo que ella hiciera o por su forma de vestir.

- No comprendo, esa mirada en las personas, como si fuera algo fuera de lo común- comento Bella mientras ambos caminaban juntos y todos los demás se le quedaban viendo, algunos incluso con la boca abierta

- estoy rompiendo todas las reglas de todas formas- dijo el poniendo su brazo al rededor de su espalda mientras seguían caminando- como me voy a ir al infierno- dijo Edward sintiéndose bien y en parte alardeando su chica.

Pero habían algunos que no estaban sorprendidos con la paraje, mas bien molestos y preocupados. Los ´´hermanos´´ de Edward se preocupaban de los posibles efectos colaterales si algo entre ellos salia mal, aun mas ya que Alice no podía ver el futuro relacionado con Bella.

Después de clases, Edward llevo a Bella a Silverdale. Ella tuvo que pedirle permiso a Madame Yosmolki para que le permitiera a Edward quedarse en el estudio mientras ella y las demás bailarinas ensayaban. Edward había escuchado a Bella cantar y tocar el violín en varias ocasiones pero nunca la había visto bailar. Aunque el había visto varias bailarinas de ballet famosas en escena, ver bailar a Bella era simplemente magnifico, Bella no podía bailar mejor a menos que fuera rusa. Tenia una técnica pulcra, perfecta coordinación, gracia, porte, y para completar, al bailar transmitía algo que cautivaba al espectador.

- sabes, no quería que me vieras ensayar, después se pierde la magia cuando me veas en escena- dijo Bella mientras salían del estudio

- no lo creo, con el vestuario, la escenografía y de seguro le agregaras algo mas a tu actuación...

- definitivamente

Durante el viaje de regreso a la casa, Bella y Edwrad conversaron bastante. Bella aprovecho el tiempo para instruirse mas acerca de los vampiros.

- ...la persona tiene que estarse muriendo para volverse.. alguien como tu?- le pregunto Bella cuando empezaron a tratar el tema

- no, eso solo es Carlisle, no lo hace al menos que la persona no tenga otra opción

- ...cuanto tiempo llevas...en este estado?

- Desde 1918, estaba agonizando por influenza española, mi madre debió sospechar de Carlisle y le rogó que me salvara a cualquier costo...- dijo Edward con la mirada perdida, pero aun así se mantenía en su carril

- y como fue?

- El veneno fue desgarrador, pero lo que paso Carlisle fue aun mayor, no todos tenemos la fuerza para hacer eso

- pero...acaso no solo tienes que...morder?

- No exactamente...cuando nosotros probamos la sangre humana, es como si un frenesí empezara, es casi imposible detenerse...

- pero Carlisle lo haría?- pregunto Bella pues la curiosidad y el deseo de ser como el la consumían

- ...primero fue conmigo, luego fue con su esposa Esme, después fue Rosalie...

- ...entonces Carlisle es la razón por la cual tu...no matas personas?

- No exactamente...yo...no quiero ser un monstruo...mi familia le gusta considerarse como vegetarianos, como solo sobrevivimos de la sangre de animales, pero es como un humano que solo viva de tofu, te mantiene fuerte pero nunca estas completamente...satisfecho, como lo seria beber tu sangre por ejemplo- dijo Edward al final sin pensarlo mucho, diciendo en voz alta su mas oscuro deseo

- ...crees que la muerte del amigo de mi padre este relacionada a vampiros?

- Si, hay mas vampiros y de vez en cuando nos solemos encontrar con algunos...

- ...y todos en tu familia pueden leer la mente?

- No, solo yo, Alice puede ver el futuro...

- apuesto que nos vio llegar...

- solo a tus padres, aparentemente hay algo en ti que bloquea nuestras habilidades

- que hay de los otros?

- Bueno, Jasper pueden controlar el animo de las personas y Emmett es sumamente fuerte, mas de lo que un vampiro por lo general suele ser- aclaro Edward

Al regresar a la casa Bella se preguntaba si los demás humanos también tuvieran habilidades especiales que se super desarrollaran al volverse vampiros. Ella estaba distraída al entrar a la casa. Anakinra y Remikan fueron a recibirle muy alegres, el ruido llamo la atención de Reneé quien ya había llegado de Chicago.

- Bella! Donde estabas?- le pregunto desde las escaleras

- regresaste!

- Bella, te he estado buscando como loca por toda la casa, hasta llame a tu padre! Donde estabas?

- Donde crees que estaba?- dijo Bella haciendo un movimiento con la mano mostrando sus ropas de ballet

- si estabas en Silverdale, por que tu auto estaba en el garage cuando llegue?- le pregunto Reneé

- Edward paso por mi esta mañana y luego el me llevo a Silverdale- dijo ella quitandole importancia

- Isabella hay una razón por la cual tu padre y yo te regalamos ese auto, gastamos mucho dinero asegurándonos de que fuera seguro para ti

- lo se...

- entonces por que andas exponiéndote a otro accidente?- Bella no respondió y algo en su rostro le dio razones para pensar a Reneé- estas saliendo con este chico?- Bella se mordió los labios- Bella!

- Queee?

- Por que siempre tienes que complicar las cosas?

- No estoy complicando tu vida

- Bella!

- Que mamá?

- No quiero que salgas en otro auto que no sea el tuyo, por lo menos mientras sea de día- dijo firmemente Reneé

- si señora- dijo Bella, pues sabia que pelear no le llevaría a nada, y después de todo su madre tenia razón, no debía arriesgarse a otro accidente

- dicelo a Edward, no me hagas llamar a Esme

- si señora- volvió a decir Bella y sabia que su madre era muy capaz de cumplir con su amenaza

- y no me llames señora- le dijo Reneé mientras Bella subía a su habitación

- ok

Al día siguiente cuando Edward paso por ella, Bella sintió que revivía uno de sus momentos mas vergonzosos.

- no puedo ir contigo, al menos no en tu auto- le dijo Bella sintiendo como el calor subía a sus mejillas

- no hay problema, entiendo perfectamente, no puedes correr el riesgo

- gracias por ser tan comprensivo- Edward le sonrió y se encogió de hombros, para el no era ninguna molestia

Desde entonces en algunas ocasiones Edward la acompañaba en su auto, para evitar problemas con Reneé. En la escuela, Bella y Edward en algunos días solían sentarse juntos a la hora del almuerzo, ya que Bella sentía que no era recibida del todo en la mesa con los demás Cullen, y en otras ocasiones cada quien se quedaba con su grupo. Fue en uno de esos días en que Edward le contó a Bella que ellos solían pulverizar la comida de la cafetería para que pareciera que ellos comían. Con cada día que pasaba, y conocía mas y mas a Edward, Bella empezaba a dar por sentado sus sentimientos hacia el.


	8. 1-8

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen,**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

_Hola!_

_solo quiero aclarar que NO soy una fan de la serie de Twilight, solo hago esto porque un día tras ser torturada por mi compañera de departamento con un maratón de las películas se me ocurrió una idea: Como seria la historia si Bella fuera una mujer con carácter, mas determinada, mas fuerte? so aquí esta mi versión de la historia, esta basada mas en las pelis que en los libros así que hay detalles que se me pueden escapar, espero les guste..._

* * *

La relación entre Bella y Edward era prácticamente una relación normal, saltando el hecho que uno de ellos era un vampiro y el otro padecía una extraña enfermedad. En ocasiones a Edward le costaba un poco comprender a Bella, principalmente por el hecho de que no podía leer su mente, lo que lo llevaba a hacerle muchas preguntas, que en ocasiones a ella le parecían innecesarias. Bella, por otro lado, empezaba a sentir mayores necesidades pero Edward se las ingeniaba para mantener la distancia física entre ambos, lo que le sacaba de quicio un poco, pero nada que una noche tocando el violín sobre el tejado no pudiera solucionar.

Una tarde nublada, mientras Bella regresaba de pasear a Anakinra y Remikan, Edward llego de la nada, Bella le ordeno a los perros que se quedaran quietos, estos aun así se mostraban agresivos ante la presencia de Edward.

- al parecer no les agrada- dijo ella a modo de disculpa por la actitud de los perros

- no importa- dijo Edward concentrándose en ella- vine para invitarte a mi casa mañana

- espera...quieres que vaya a ´´conocer´´ a tu familia?

- Si algo asi

- ummmm estas seguro de esto?

- Por que?

- Bueno es que pareciera que no le caigo bien a tus hermanos

- te preocupa mas no agradarle, que el hecho de ir a una casa llena de vampiros?

- Mm ninguna de las dos- dijo Bella y Edward rió pero antes de poder decir nada algo llamo la atención de Edward- sucede algo?

- Nada, solo una pequeña complicación- dijo el- nos vemos mañana en la noche- dijo antes de irse

segundos después Billy Black junto con Jacob llegaron, a Bella no se le paso la forma en que estos dos se quedaron viendo a Edward cuando se cruzaron en el camino. Los Black en ocasiones visitaban a los Swan, después de todo Charlie era un amigo muy cercano de Billy. Pero lo que mas llamo la atención de Bella sobre aquella visita fueron las indirectas de Billy sobre el ataque animal que había pasado cerca, principalmente sus sospechas de que esta no había sido un ataque de algún animal. Algo le decía a Bella que Billy sabia que ella sabia el secreto de los Cullen y su raza.

La casa de los Cullen no quedaba muy lejos de la casa de los Swan, solo era un par de metros, pero aun así Edward insistió en pasar a recoger a Bella. Ella nunca había estado en aquella casa, y como gran parte de los arboles del bosque cubrían el terreno que separaba la casa de la carretera nunca había tenido una vista clara sobre el lugar.

- wow!- dijo Bella por la claridad de la casa, pues gran parte de las paredes de estas eran ventanales enormes que permitían que la escasa luz iluminara el lugar- es como mi casa, pero al revés

- bueno que esperabas calabozos, mazmorras y féretros?

- No exactamente, tal vez si los féretros- agrego en broma ella, Edward rió

. este es el único lugar donde no nos tenemos que esconder

. entiendo- de fondo se podía escuchar opera

- les dije que no tenían que hacer esto- dijo Edward mas para si que para ella, Bella no comprendía a que se refería hasta que llegaron a la cocina que estaba en el segundo nivel de la casa, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie y Emmett estaban allí.

- hola Bella!- le saludo Esme cuando se acercaron a la cocina- estamos preparando comida italiana

- oh! ok

- me alegra ver que las cosas han mejorado para ti- dijo Esme

- gracias

- nos has dado una excusa para usar la cocina- dijo Carlisle desde el otro lado

- bueno esta es la segunda vez que la usamos, la primera vez fue cuando hornee la tarta el día que ustedes se mudaron

- oh vaya...bueno me muero por probar lo que hacen- dijo Bella con amabilidad

- ella ya ceno- dijo Edward y Bella le lanzo una mirada asesina

- fantástico!- dijo Rosalie rompiendo una ensaladera de cristal con sus manos

- es que...se que ustedes no comen...- dijo Bella

- es muy considerado de tu parte- dijo Esme

- solo ignora a Rosalie como hago yo- le dijo Edward

- si, sigamos pretendiendo como si esto no fuera peligroso para todos nosotros- dijo Rosalie exaltada, Emmett trato de calmarla un poco

- yo jamas le diría nada a nadie- le aseguro Bella

- ella lo sabe- le aseguro Carlisle

- bueno, el problema es que ustedes dos han empezado a salir juntos en publico...- intervino Emmett

- no- le corto Esme

- no, ella debería saber- intervino Rosalie aun molesta- toda la familia estaría implicada si esto termina mal

- mal como?- dijo Bella- si me termino volviendo en la cena?- dijo ella en broma y los demás rieron, menos Rosalie

- hola Bella!- saludo Alice quien llegaba por una de las ventanas de la cocina seguida por Jasper

- hola Alice!- y Alice se apresuro a abrazar a Bella- vaya tu si hueles rico!

- Alice!- dijo Edward sintiéndose un poco mas avergonzado por los modales de su hermana, Bella no dejo de notar la manera extraña en que se portaba Jasper

- disculpa Bella pero Jasper es nuestro mas reciente vegetariano y es un poco mas difícil para el- le explico Carlisle

- un placer conocerte- dijo Jasper todo tieso

- no te preocupes Jasper tu no vas lastimarla- le aseguro Alice

- ok, suficiente, nos retiramos- dijo Edward- ven te mostrare el resto de la casa

- nos vemos luego- dijo Alice

- ok- dijo Bella y se fue tras Edward, quien antes de dejar la cocina hizo un gesto a los demás para que dejaran de ponerse en evidencia

- acaso eso fue tan raro para ti como lo fue para mi?- le pregunto Edward mientras subían mas escaleras

- un poco- una pieza en especifico llamo la atención de Bella, era un cuadro que parecía estar lleno de birretes- son gorros de graduación?- le pregunto ella

- si, es una broma familiar, es que nos matriculamos mucho

- debe ser algo miserable repetir la secundaria una y otra vez

- bueno...mientras mas ´´ jóvenes ´´ empezamos en un lugar mas tiempo nos podemos quedar

Bella siguió a Edward hasta el ultimo piso, desde unos ventanales podía ver parte de su casa, que estaba un poco colina abajo. Edward le indico una habitación y ella le siguió.

- y...bueno esta es mi habitación...- dijo con un poco de vergüenza Edward

Había un diván en un lado, varios estantes con libros y cds ocupando el espacio cerca de las paredes, y como el resto de la casa tenia varios ventanales que le daban una vista perfecta de la casa de los Swan, si Bella tenia dudas sobre Edward espiándola en las noches, ahora ya no las tenia.

- no tienes cama?- le pregunto ella intrigada y con segundas intenciones

- no...yo no duermo

- nunca?

- No para nada

- ok...- dijo Bella tratando de poner su mente en otra cosa, de modo que empezó a revisar la colección de música de Edward y la conversación se fue por ese camino.

Edward encendió en estéreo y empezó a sonar Claire de Luna. El se acerco a ella y le tomo de la mano, el espacio entre los dos era pequeño, Bella dejo que Edward continuara para ver hasta donde llegaría pero el solo se limito a colocar su otra mano en su cintura, entonces ella coloco su mano en sobre el hombro de el, y los dos se dejaron envolver por la música mientras bailan suavemente. Al final Bella tomo una pose de baile de salón en la que el torso va inclinado hacia tras con la cabeza y cuello extendidos, algo muy tentador para un vampiro. Edward se quedo mirándola.

- no tengo miedo- le dijo Bella antes de enderezarse

- bueno, no debiste haber dicho eso- dijo Edward y la cargo para luego salir ´´volando´´ por la ventana hacia uno de los arboles del patio- deberías agarrarte fuerte mono araña- dijo el en broma, Bella rió y se aferro al cuerpo de Edward mientras este trepaba por el árbol – confías en mi?- le pregunto después de llegar a unas ramas en lo alto

- en teoría- dijo Bella no tan segura

- entonces cierra los ojos- dijo Edward antes de lanzarse hacia el otro lado con Bella a cuestas

Edward subió por el árbol hasta las ramas mas altas desde donde se tenia una vista panorámica del lugar.

- esto es increíble! como si fuera irreal- dijo Bella mientras contemplaba la vista- es como si esto no fuera posible de creer

- existe en mi mundo- le dijo Edward

Se podía ver el río cruzando las montañas y los bosques mas abajo, la neblina moviéndose por el viento. Simplemente quitaba el aliento. Esa no fue la única vez que Bella visito la casa de los Cullen, en otras ocasiones Bella fue para practicar el violín junto con Edward, bueno el tocaba el piano mientras ella tocaba el violín, casi todos en la casa disfrutaban de oírles tocar, excepto Rosalie, quien parecía detestar a Bella y todo lo relacionado a ella. Bella también solía visitar y pasar rato con Alice, ya que las dos tomaban juntas la clase de pintura en ocasiones Bella disfrutaba salir con ella, especialmente de compras un fin de semana mas que otro.

En la escuela, no solo Rosalie parecía ser infeliz con la relación de Bella y Edward, Mike no perdió la oportunidad de decirle a Bella su opinión al respecto, pero no era asunto de el, y a Bella de daba par de tres las opiniones de los demás, principalmente cuando estos querían interferir en su vida. Que Bella estuviera saliendo no se le escapo al ex fiscal y Bella tuvo que soportar una conversación incomoda con su padre, nada nuevo para Bella.

Al menos alguien si se alegraba por ella, Caroline, estaba feliz al saber que la relación de Bella con Edward, el chico misterioso, marchaba bien, aunque le preocupo un poco cuando Bella le confeso que Edward mantenía mucho la distancia entre los dos, y ella empezaba a sentir la necesidad del contacto físico Aunque eso cambio una noche, Bella por lo regular solía tener las persianas corredizas cerradas sobre los ventanales, pero aquella noche no lo había hecho, ella estaba concentrada en la computadora conversando con Carolina cuando los ladridos de Anakin y Remikan llamaron su atención Bella se topo con Edward parado sobre el marco de uno de los ventanales. Bella tuvo que sacar los perros de la habitación pues estos no se querían calmar. Tan pronto y los saco, Edward termino de entrar a la habitación.

- al menos estas vez estoy despierta- dijo Bella con sarcasmo

- al menos esta vez dejaste la ventana abierta- Bella se le quedo mirando muy seria- es que me gusta verte durmiendo, es algo fascinante para mi- confeso Edward

- aja- dijo Bella sin dejarse convencer mucho por el apuesto chico

- quiero probar algo

- ok

- pero quiero que te quedes quieta

- ok

Edward se empezó a aproximar a ella, y Bella debió controlar sus impulsos para no lanzarse hacia el, para ser vampiro con super velocidad se estaba moviendo muy despacio era casi una tortura. Edward le tuvo que recordar que no se moviera y Bella saco fuerzas para no caer en la tentación. Nunca había deseado tanto un beso como en aquel instante, y cuando sus labios al fin se unieron, todo un frenesí de nuevas sensaciones se desencadeno. Ella no estaba fuera de control, ella sabia lo que quería y de un beso tierno pasaron a algo mas apasionado. Ya no estaba quieta esperando por el, ahora ella era quien la que reducía el espacio entre ellos a prácticamente nada. Edward tenia una de sus manos en la nuca de ella y la otra en su cintura, sentía el cuerpo de ella rozando con el suyo mientras se besaban, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón acelerados, el flujo de su sangre por el cuello, tan tentador. Bella seguía moviéndose de manera seductora y Edward ya no podía contenerse mas.

- suficiente!- dijo al tiempo en que se apartaba de ella

- disculpa

- ...soy mas fuerte de los que pensaba- dijo Edward al darse cuenta de que podía detenerse antes de meter la pata (o los dientes)

- ojala yo pudiera decir lo mismo- dijo Bella, ella aun le deseaba, es mas ahora le deseaba mas y si por ella fuera la cosas seguirían otro camino

- yo no puedo nunca perder el control contigo- dijo Edward al ver el deseo en los ojos de ella, el la deseaba, pero temía hacerle daño

- ...bueno no tienes que irte...por favor

Edward se quedo aquella noche en la habitación de Bella, no fue solo porque ella se lo había pedido, si no también porque cuando esta se durmió, se durmió sobre su pecho y no tenia manera como salir sin despertarla. Tal vez estar allí acostado, viendo el techo cubierto con pinturas pareciera algo aburrido, pero sentir el calor del cuerpo de ella tan cerca lo hacían sentir tan vivo como en el momento en que se besaron.

* * *

disculpen si este cap esta muy apegado ´´al original´´ pero prometo un buen giro de las cosas en los próximos caps


	9. 1-9

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen,**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

_Hola!_

_solo quiero aclarar que NO soy una fan de la serie de Twilight, solo hago esto porque un día tras ser torturada por mi compañera de departamento con un maratón de las películas se me ocurrió una idea: Como seria la historia si Bella fuera una mujer con carácter, mas determinada, mas fuerte? so aquí esta mi versión de la historia, esta basada mas en las pelis que en los libros así que hay detalles que se me pueden escapar, espero les guste..._

* * *

La vida para Bella no podría ser mejor, tenia un novio de ensueño, bueno de un sueño oscuro, pero era prácticamente el hombre perfecto, caballeroso, atento, romántico, en ocasiones un poco anticuado para el gusto de ella, pero algún defecto tenia que tener. Ya eran mediados de abril, la presentación de Bella seria en la primera semana de mayo, coincidiría con el baile de la escuela pero a ella eso no le importaba, le interesaba mas ser la bailarina principal.

El ritmo de vida de su familia no había cambiado mucho a como era en Phoenix, Charlie tenia que manejar por largas horas para poder llegar al trabajo, una firma de abogados en Seatle, una de las mas prestigiosas, y a el le iba de maravilla, pero pasaba mucho tiempo fuera de la casa. Reneé seguía con su mismo trabajo y seguía viajando constante y las pocas veces que no estaba en un avión o en otro estado, estaba trabajando desde la oficina que tenia en la casa. Justamente en esos días de abril Reneé tuvo que ir a Miami para cerrar un contrato con unos nuevos atletas que estaban reclutando y las negociaciones le tomarían un tiempo. En aquel mismo fin de semana la firma de abogados para la cual Charlie estaba trabajando tenían una cena de gala benéfica y el no podía dejar de ir, por lo que Bella estaría el fin de semana totalmente sola.

Aquel fin de semana se acercaba una tormenta al área de Forks, lo cual propiciaba el clima perfecto para que los Cullen practicaran un deporte americano del cual disfrutaban mucho, baseball. Edward invito a Bella a que fuera a ´´jugar´´ con su familia, y bueno como ella no tenia mas nada que hacer acepto. Era la tarde del sábado y Charlie estaba terminando de alistarse para irse a Seatle, cuando Bella le aviso que saldría con Edward y que este quería hablar con el. Charlie no estaba muy contento con la idea de que Bella estuviera fuera de casa cuando ellos no estaban y mucho menos que estuviera en medio del bosque cuando había amenaza de ataque de animales.

- Bella, no tengo problemas con lo que hagas, siempre y cuando te quedes en la casa- le decía Charlie antes de salir

- no hay problema, no estaré sola, estarán todos los Cullen, y estará nublado así que no hay posibilidades de ningún accidente- le decía Bella tratando de calmar a su padre

- por que no los invitas a la casa, hacen una fiesta de piscina o cualquier otra cosa en la casa- le insistía Charlie

- regresare temprano

- eso espero, llamare aquí y mas te vale levantar el teléfono- le dijo Charlie y Bella respiro profundo

- Edward te espera

- hazlo pasar

- hola Sr Swan, quería presentarme formalmente, soy Edward Cullen- dijo Edward con mucha naturalidad, y Charlie le pareció algo extraño que un joven de su edad fuera tan formal

- Hola Edward

- llevare a Bella a jugar baseball con mi familia

- no hay problema, pero quiero que este de regreso a las ocho

- no se preocupe, yo cuidare bien de ella

- eso espero – y los tres salieron de la casa, Charlie ya se disponía a montarse en su vehículo

- que lo disfrutes papa- le dijo Bella antes de subirse al auto de Edward

- llevas lo que te di contigo?- dijo Charlie bajito haciendo señas refiriéndose al arma

- si- dijo Bella sonrojándose

aquella tarde Edward llevo a Bella a un claro en la montaña donde los demás miembros de la ´´familia´´ los esperaban. Como el clima era benigno con Bella esta vez no llevaba lentes ni sombrero, pero Edward le puso una gorra, no es que la fuera a proteger mucho pero tampoco había sol por el cual preocuparse. Como Bella obviamente no podía jugar contra las super habilidades de los Cullen ayudaría a Esme como ampayer, por que según ella los chicos hacían trampa. Tan pronto los rayos empezaron a caer los Cullen empezaron a jugar. Entonces Bella comprendió por que jugaban baseball un día de tormenta, cada vez que uno de ellos le pegaba a la bola con el bate sonaba tan fuerte que el ruido solo se podía confundir con el de los truenos, y ni hablar cuando chocaban entre ellos, el ruido era colosal. Bella tenia que estar super atenta para poder saber cuando cantar safe y cuando out, pues todas las jugadas iban a una super velocidad. No llevaban mucho tiempo, pero ya iban por la tercera entrada cuando Rosalie dio un homerun, y entonces Alice tuvo una visión.

- alto!- llamo ella y todos se detuvieron y pudieron percibieron el olor de los otros vampiros que se acercaban.

Los Cullen se agruparon rápidamente alrededor de Bella, se estaban por ir, pero Carlisle le dijo que ya era tarde

- recógete el cabello- le dijo Edward a Bella, ella se recogió el cabello y trato de cubrirlo todo con la gorra

- como si eso fuera ayudar, puedo olerla desde el otro lado del campo- dijo Rosalie con desprecio

- no debí haberte traído- empezó a disculparse Edward

- no tienes que... no sabias que esto iba a pasar...

- quédate callada y detrás de mi- le corto Edward y los dos se fueron a reunir con el resto de los Cullen.

Tres personas surgieron del bosque circundante, dos hombres y una mujer. A Bella le pareció extraño que anduvieran descalzos, y otra cosa que llamo su atención fue que el color de sus ojos era rojo, un rojo intenso.

- creo que esto les pertenece- dijo uno de los hombres lanzando de vuelta la pelota, su piel era oscura, tenia el cabello en rastas y tenia un acento extraño, tal vez un poco de francés

- gracias- dijo Carlisle atrapándola

- soy Laurent- dijo el vampiro de piel morena- y ella es Victoria y el es James- dijo el presentando a sus acompañantes, el que se llama James tenia una mirada extraña, mas bien tenebrosa, que a Bella le daba mala espina

- soy Carlisle y esta es mi familia.

- Hola- respondió el otro

- Sus actividades de caza nos han estado trayendo problemas- siguió Carlisle

- nos disculpa, no sabíamos que el territorio esta tomado

- si bueno, mantenemos una residencia permanente cerca

- en serio- dijo Laurent e intercambio miradas con James, pero este rápidamente volvió a fijarse en Edward quien también no le quitaba los ojos de encima- ya no seremos un problema, solo estamos de paso

- los humanos nos estaban siguiendo pero los llevamos hacia el este, van a estar seguro- dijo Victoria, algo en la voz de ella no sonaba con buena intenciones

- excelente- dijo Carlisle

- so... podrías tener tres jugadores mas?- dijo Laurent en tono amistoso, Alice miro a Carlisle, este estaba muy serio

- vamos, solo sera un juego- dijo Laurent al ver que Carlisle no decía nada

- claro por que no- dijo finalmente Carlisle eliminando la tensión de todas formas dos de nosotros ya se iban, nosotros bateamos primero- y les lanzo la bola y Victoria la atrapo

- yo soy la que tira las curvas- dijo ella

- ohhh creo que podemos con eso- dijo Jasper y Emmett rió y todos los demás también y se apartaron para empezar el juego.

Todos menos tres personas, Edward, James y Bella, que estaba detrás de Edward y aparentemente este no tenia intensiones de moverse de allí Hasta que finalmente James se aparto, Edward y Bella se dieron la vuelta, pero Bella no había dado ni dos pasos cuando el viento le quito la gorra batiendo su cabello, esparciendo el olor de Bella hasta James.

- Trajiste una picadera- dijo James y se iba a lanzar contra Bella, pero Edward aparto a Bella y se puso en medio, rápidamente el resto de los Cullen fueron en su ayuda, Esme se quedo con Bella quien apenas se estaba percatando de la situación por lo rápido que estaba pasando

- la chica esta con nosotros, sera mejor que se vayan- les advirtió Carlisle a los otros tres, James y Edward seguían viéndose retadoramente

- puedo ver que el juego ha terminado- dijo Laurent- nos iremos ahora- y empezó a apartarse, pero James no tenia intensión de hacerlo y tampoco Victoria- James!- le llamo Laurent y este se aparto seguido de Victoria y los tres se marcharon

- saca a Bella de aquí dijo Carlisle a Edward pero este aun tenia la vista fija en los tres vampiros que se acaban de marchar- ve!- Entonces Edward tomo a Bella y se la llevo.

Cuando Bella se estaba montado en el auto Edward trato de ponerle el cinturón pero lo halo tan rápido que se trabo.

- oh déjalo! puedo hacerlo yo misma- dijo Bella y se puso el cinturón estoy bien!- Edward se monto en el auto y arranco a toda prisa- que esta pasando, acaso ahora andan tras de mi?

- James es un rastreador, un cazador obsesivo, y yo lo incite cuando estábamos en el campo, he vuelto esto un juego sumamente excitante para el, el nunca se va a detener hasta- le explico Edward

- y que vamos ha hacer?- dijo Bella un poco preocupada

- matarlo, romperlo y quemar los pedazos- Bella empezaba a asustarse un poco mas

- ha donde vamos?- dijo Bella al ver que estaban tomando una dirección diferente de la que habían ido

- Tenemos que dejar Forks, tal vez tomar un ferry a Vancouver

- que! No! Tengo que regresar a casa!

- No puedes, el seguirá tu rastro y sera el primer lugar donde te buscara

- pero, mi padre va a llamar y si no estoy en casa el va a regresar de Seatle y se va a topar con todo este lió

- no importa!

- Claro que si! Podrían terminar matándolo a el!

- Solo déjame sacarte de aquí primero

- tenemos que regresar, al menos hasta que el llame, así no regresara y yo después le digo...le digo...que a mi amiga Caroline le paso algo y que tome un vuelo a Phoenix- dijo Bella

- no suena mal- dijo Edward después de analizarlo un poco- tal vez eso también sirva para distraerlos.

Al tomar la carretera Edward debió hacer un retorno para poder llegar hasta la casa de Bella. Ella estaba recogiendo unas cuantas cosas básicas y le hecho comida a los perros, que se mostraron muy agitados con todo el jaleo de ella y Edward, quien se aseguraba de cerrar la casa. Finalmente sonó el teléfono y Bella corrió a contestar.

- hola!

- Bella! Perfecto, todo bien por allá?

- Si toda esta bien- dijo Bella un poco entrecortado

- segura

- si papa, todo esta bien, como la estas pasando?

- Nada mal, un poco aburrido ya que tu madre no esta acompañándome

- aléjate de las solteras caza fortuna- dijo Bella en broma

- sabes que solo tengo ojos para tu madre

- mas te vale

- te llamare en la mañana

- bien

- lista para irnos?- le pregunto Edward después de que ella colgara el teléfono

- si... llevémonos mi auto-sugirió ella antes de salir

- bien, yo te seguiré

la distancia entre en ambas casas no era mucha, pero Bella condujo hasta la casa de los Cullen y Edward la siguió en su vehículo Tal como Edward predijo, James siguió el rastro de Bella hasta la casa de los Swan, y pudo ver cuando esta salio en un auto seguida por Edward, pero no se fueron muy lejos. Justo en el momento en que Edward y Bella entraron a la casa se toparon con Laurent quien iba de salida seguido de Carlisle, este ya se había cambiado la ropa deportiva por ropa de viaje.

- vino a advertirnos- le explico Carlisle a Edward antes de que este llegara a decir algo

- esta no es mi guerra, y estoy cansado de estos juegos- le dijo Laurent- James, su habilidad para captar la esencia es inigual, nunca había visto nada parecido en mis 300 años, y la mujer, Victoria, no la subestimen- y entonces se marcho.

Edward y Bella bajaron con Carlisle al garage donde los demás se estaban preparando, Jasper le daba consejos a Emmett de como luchar con vampiros.

- nunca había tenido que pensar en matar a otra criatura, aunque se tratara de una sádica como James- comentaba Carlisle mientras recogía pasaporte y dinero

- que pasa si mata a uno de nosotros primero?- pregunto Rosalie

- llevare a Bella hacia el sur...- dijo Edward

- no, James sabe que estarás con ella- dijo Carlisle

- yo y Jasper podemos llevaremos a Bella- dijo Alice- nosotros la llevaremos sur y la mantendremos a salvo

- podrías guardarte tus pensamientos- le dijo Edward a Alice

- yo voy a decirle a mi padre que voy a Arizona, pero podría quedarme en Seatle, y si un grupo va al norte y el otro al sur, y yo me quedo, seria mejor, son solo dos, no podrán seguir tres direcciones diferentes al mismo tiempo- sugirió Bella

- bien, Bella se quedara con Alice y Jasper en Seatle, Rosalie, Edward y yo iremos hacia el norte, Emmett y Esme irán hacia el sur- dijo Carlisle y Edward repartió unas abrigos de Bella a las otras dos mujeres

- ponganselos, así el rastreador creerá que esta siguiendo a Bella- dijo Edward

- por que? Que es ella mio?- dijo Rosalie con desdén

- Rosalie, Bella esta con Edward, ahora ella es parte de esta familia- le dijo Carlisle, pero Rosalie no dejaba de ver con enojo a Edward- y nosotros protegemos a nuestra familia- dijo pasándole el abrigo de Bella, Rosalie lo tomo y se marcho al vehículo

- si algo llegara a pasar...- empezó Bella pero se dio cuenta de que si algo pasaba ella no tenia mucho que hacer

- nada va a pasar- le aseguro Edward- ellos son solo dos y nosotros siete, tan pronto terminemos iré a buscarte

- ok

- Bella tu eres mi vida ahora- dijo Edward en ese tono que la hacia estremecerse, el acaricio su rostro, y ella le beso para luego marcharse con Alice.

Bella llamo a Charlie y le dijo, con su voz mas dramática, incluso hasta lloro, que la habían llamado de Phoenix diciéndole que Caroline había tenido un accidente y estaba grave en el hospital, que tomaría un avión a Arizona, que ya había llamado a la casa y al celular de Caroline y que nadie le respondía, Charlie preocupado desde la otra linea no podía hacer mas nada que pedirle que no saliera, pero ella le dijo que ya iba de camino al aeropuerto, de modo que solo le quedaba pedirle que manejara con cuidado y llamara cuando llegara a Phoenix.

- wow eres una tremenda actriz- dijo Alice sorprendida por la actuación de Bella, quien ahora estaba toda calmada

- gracias- dijo Bella con sangre voz fría e indiferente desde el asiento trasero del auto.

Tan pronto salieron de Forks, los otros dos grupos dejaron los autos y se fueron por los bosques. James opto por seguir al grupo donde estaba Edward. Alice y Jasper llevaron a Bella a un hotel en Seatle, desde allí llamo a su madre, pero aparentemente el celular se le había descargado porque no lograba comunicarse con ella. Aquella noche Bella tuvo un sueño intranquilo, soñaba que estaba bailando la muerte del cisne y que al final ella moría de verdad, se despertó de golpe tomando por sorpresa a Jasper y a Alice, pero ella les aseguro que solo había sido una pesadilla, y ellos le aseguraron que todo marchaba bien. En la madrugada del día siguiente después de seguir el rastro de Bella, James se percato de que la esencia se iba haciendo cada vez menos perceptible, y fue entonces que se dio cuenta de que había caído en la trampa, y se devolvió para ir a buscar a Victoria. Esta también se había percatado de los mismo y se había regresado al pequeño pueblo de Forks, donde los dos irrumpieron en la casa de los Swan, los dos se las ingeniaron para trancar a los perros en una habitación y fueron hasta la habitación de Bella buscando pistas y allí dieron con algo importante. Edward se dio cuenta de que James los había dejado de seguir, pero cuando llego a Forks, ya los otros dos no estaban allí.

En la habitación del hotel, Bella esperaba con impaciencia, no le gustaba estar encerrada, y todavía no tenían noticias de los otros. Entonces Alice tuvo una visión, vio cuando James cambiaba de rumbo y dibujo un salón lleno de espejos en una hoja de papel que le paso Jasper. Bella se quedo viendo detenidamente el dibujo, pues le parecía un lugar muy familiar. Jasper le explico que las visiones cambiaban según las personas cambiaban de idea. Entonces Bella cayo en cuenta.

- va para Phoenix, ese lugar es justo igual a mi antiguo salón de ballet en la escuela que asistía allá- dijo Bella, y Alice y Jasper intercambiaron miradas. El celular de Bella sonó. Era Edward explicándole lo que ella ya sabia.

- Iré a buscarte, tu yo iremos a algún lugar solos, mientras los demás le dan caza

- esta bien.

Poco después mientras se alistaban para salir, el celular de Bella volvió a sonar, esta vez la llamada provenía de Caroline. Bella pensó que tal vez su padre la había llamado y este se había enterado que Caroline estaba bien y que Bella no estaba en Phoenix, y Caroline ahora le estaba llamando para saber que era lo que estaba pasando.

- hey! Puedo explicarlo todo- dijo Bella tan pronto contesto el teléfono

- Bella!- escucho la voz de Caroline decir fuerte desde el otro lado

- se que estas molesta pero no es para tanto- seguía Bella

- Bella!- volvió a escuchar a Caroline, parecía como si estuviera gritando

- Caroline! Estas bien!

- Debiste haber cerrado mejor tu casa- dijo James, si había algo de color en la piel de Bella desapareció cuando ella le escucho hablar- tu amiga, wow ella si que es una presiosura, seria una pena que terminara de esta manera

- Aléjate de ella! Ni si quiera te atrevas a tocarla- dijo Bella con determinación

- si tanto te importa la vida de tu amiga estoy dispuesto a negociar, sabes bien lo que quiero, ven a tu antigua escuela en Phoenix, hoy en la noche, a las 10 y... tal vez ella salga con vida de esta, ah y ven sola, sabre si vienes con alguno de los otros y si ellos vienen, puedes despedirte de tu querida amiga- dijo James antes de colgar el teléfono

- Oh rayos!- Bella estaba preocupada, podía ser una trampa, podía ser verdad, tenia que mantener la calma y la mente fría, necesitaba planear las cosas bien si quería salir con vida y salvar a Caroline, si es que esta estaba en peligro de verdad.

Bella llamo a la casa de Caroline pero el teléfono salio como fuera de servicio, llamo unas tres veces, luego probo al celular de la madre de Caroline pero este también salia fuera de servicio, por ultimo llamo al novio de Caroline, este le dijo que le había estado llamando pero no lograba comunicarse con ella, aunque había hablado con ella la noche anterior. Antes de que el sospechara que algo malo le había pasado a Caroline, Bella colgó. Bella temía por la vida de su amiga, pero no dejaba de pensar en la posibilidad de que pudiera ser una trampa, así que tomo el riesgo y se lo comento a Alice y a Jasper, estos también pensaban que podía ser una trampa pero Bella le comento lo de las llamadas y la muy alta posibilidad de que Caroline estuviera en verdadero peligro.

Los Cullen se reunieron para discutir el nuevo plan a seguir. Sin duda Victoria y James estaban en Phoenix, tenían el celular de Caroline pero nada les aseguraba que la tuvieran a ella también, pero Bella les podía asegurar que la única manera de que ellos tuvieran el celular de su amiga es si habían entrado a la casa de ella, y pues Caroline de seguro se percato de la presencia de ellos.

- que vamos a hacer?- pregunto Esme a Carlisle

- Bella no puede ir- dijo de ante mano Edward

- si ellos tienen a Caroline y yo no me presento ella va a morir- dijo Bella

- podria ser una trampa- le corto Edward- no puedes arriesgarte- Bella se dejo caer en uno de los sillones respirando pesadamente

- la única forma es que vayamos a Phoenix, comprobemos que Caroline este segura en su casa y luego ir por James- dijo Jasper

- pero Bella se queda aquí- insistió Edward

- y si la tienen, que van a hacer? Ella no puede morir por mi culpa! Yo iré con ustedes- dijo Bella decidida

- tiene razón- dijo Carlisle- ademas es mejor si todos estamos juntos en el mismo lugar- dijo firme pues Edward iba a discutir

los ocho fueron al aeropuerto y tomaron el siguiente vuelo a Arizona, llegarían en la noche pero tendrían tiempo suficiente. Bella llevaba con ella la barreta que le había dado su padre, el arma era pequeña y cabía en cualquier bolsillo sin ningún problema el problema seria como pasarla por la seguridad del aeropuerto. La idea le vino de repente, tenia una falda en mezclilla con botones y tachones de metal, y usando unas ligas se las ingenio para poner la pequeña pistola de tal forma en su pierna que no se notara a través de la falda y no le dificultara caminar, ni tan poco se fuera a caer. Cuando estaban esperando en la fila, ella estaba un poco ansiosa, pero sabia que debía mantener la calma, por suerte Edward estaba muy pegajoso, y la presencia de el, de alguna forma le calmaba. Cuando paso por el detector de metales este sonó el guardia le pidió que se hiciera a un lado y paso el detector de metales manual, que sonó con cada decoración de la falda, el guardia la regaño por lo de la falda y Bella toda sonrojada pidió disculpa y le aseguro que la próxima vez no viajaría con esa falda. Bella debió reprimir sonreír al ver que su plan funcionaba. El vuelo para ella fue una tortura. Cuando finalmente llegaron a Phoenix ya la noche estaba cayendo. El grupo rento dos autos y fueron hasta la casa de Caroline. Bella esperaba al menos que la madre de su amiga estuviera allí, pero la casa estaba desierta, lo cual preocupaba mas a Bella. Edward sugirió que siguieran el rastro de Caroline.

- Si el la tiene y salimos a confirmar si esta en alguna parte de la ciudad no lograremos llegar a tiempo para salvarla- dijo Bella desesperada- podría estar en cualquier lado o podría estar en la escuela- dijo ella al borde del llanto

- Bella tiene razón - dijo Carlisle- no podemos arriesgarnos, debemos planear como haremos esto de tal forma que James no sepa que nosotros estamos cerca

para los Cullen fue difícil trazar un plan, pues Edward esta renuente a que Bella fuera hasta el lugar de encuentro, pero Carlisle no le dejo otra alternativa. Bella debería ir sola hasta el lugar, y debería entretener a James por unos cinco minutos para luego ellos ir, y de esa forma, si Caroline realmente estaba en peligro ellos podrían salvarle la vida y la de Bella.

Bella tomo un taxi hasta una cuadra antes de la escuela, a partir de allí camino por los terrenos desiertos y a oscuras de la escuela. Su corazón latía toda velocidad. Ya en muchas otra ocasiones había irrumpido en propiedad privada, o estado relacionada con actos de vandalismo, pero nada se comparaba a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Esta tan cerca de la muerte y al mismo tiempo se nunca antes en su vida se había sentido tan viva. Empujo las puertas de su antiguo salón de ballet, esta a oscuras, un poco de luz de una de las canchas deportivas se colaba por las ventanas. El salón estaba desierto, o al menos eso parecía. Avanzo con cuidado, tratando de agudizar sus sentidos.

- Bella!- oyó ella la voz de Caroline decir

- Caroline!- pero esta no respondió, en cambio se pudo escuchar a ella misma cantando la opera Carmen, Bella cerro los ojos y respiro hondo- era una trampa, ahora debía hacer todo lo posible por mantenerse con vida en lo que Edward y los demás llegaban, escucho algo tras de si y al darse la vuelta James estaba reflejado en cada espejo del salón

- debo admitir que eres una chica muy muy talentosa- dijo el acercándose a ella- aunque que tenia mis dudas de que vinieras, realmente esperaba que los Cullen te dejaran sola en Forks así Victoria iría por ti- dijo el pasando su mano por el rostro de Bella, estaba tan cerca de ella que el espacio entre los dos era prácticamente virtual- tome esto prestado de tu habitación- dijo mostrando la cámara de vídeo – hagamos esto mas interesante, sera tu mejor papel...y acción- dijo James empezando a grabar.

Bella lucia su mejor cara sin expresión, sus ojos vacíos sin miedo, no podría lucir mas como una estatua de mármol, al menos que fuera un vampiro.

- magnifico, ahora pon tu cara de tragedia, imagínate como se romperá el corazón de Edward cuando te encuentre sin vida

- pensé que estabas interesado en mi no en el- dijo Bella con un tono seductor

- pero si el ha hecho de este el mejor de todos los deportes con todos sus pobres intentos de mantenerte a salvo- dijo James volviendo a acorta el espacio entre ellos- ahora sigamos- dijo volviendo a grabar a Bella

- entonces te gusta jugar al gato y al ratón?- dijo Bella con tono meloso acercándose

- ya veo porque le gustas

- lastima que no podrás ver el resto- dijo Bella y con un movimiento rápido disparo tres veces a nivel del ojo izquierdo de James y se fue corriendo. Claro que James no moriría con aquello pero le daba un poco de tiempo a ella para correr, pero James voló bloqueando la puerta

- te gusta jugar pesado- dijo el en tono molesto mientras su ojo sanaba, Bella disparo las dos balas que le quedaban en el ojo sano de James y corrió en otra dirección.

El volvió a bloquearla y ella le lanzo la pistola en la cabeza, el la esquivo y esta dio con uno de los espejos rompiéndolo. Bella volvió a correr en la dirección opuesta, James voló para agarrarla pero ella se deslizo por el suelo, ella estaba por llegar a la puerta, pero el la tomo de una de las piernas y la lanzo contra uno de los espejos, el espejo se rompió y Bella se corto en la cabeza por el impacto.

- Bello! Muy dinámica, no esperaba que fueras tan rápida- dijo James acercándose y volviendo a grabarla, Bella estaba un poco tonta por el golpe en la cabeza- escogí mi escenario bien- y se agacho junto a Bella, quien no solo sangraba de la herida en su cabeza, también tenia un corte en la mano- es una pena que no te haya transformado- dijo James oliendo la sangre de Bella, ella aparto la mano de el- en cambio te mantuvo en esta forma frágil, en verdad es cruel - Bella secretamente siempre quiso que Edward la transformara, desde el día en que ella lo confronto, James le sonrió, y ella sintió miedo.

Lo siguiente que paso fue como sacado de una de las peores pesadillas de Bella, el terror de toda bailarina, James piso con toda su fuerza la pierna derecha de Bella rompiendosela, Bella grito con tanta fuerza, que hasta asusto un poco a James. En la distancia, Edward no llego a captar el grito pero sintió algo que le hizo salir corriendo dejando a los demás atrás, principalmente a Carlisle quien le decía que aun no era el momento. Bella lloraba por el dolor de la pierna, por lo que significaba tener una pierna rota.

- Dile que te vengue, vamos dile a Edward que te vengue- insistía James grabándola con la cámara- dicelo!

Pero justo en ese momento llego Edward y lo lanzo al otro lado del salón, se acerco a Bella, pero entonces fue cuando percibió el olor de la sangre de Bella, se detuvo en seco, Bella lloraba en el piso, James corrió desde el otro lado y lanzo a Edward contra otro de los espejos haciéndolo añicos.

- estas solo, porque eres el mas veloz, pero no el mas fuerte- dijo James tratando de estrangularlo

- soy lo bastante fuerte para matarte- dijo Edward haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano (o vampirico) para ignorar el olor de la sangre de Bella, y tomo a James y lo lanzo contra otro de los espejos también destrozándolo

Edward fue rápido donde Bella y la cargo, corrió con ella en brazos, James les alcanzaba, Edward trato de escapar por un ventanal pero James lo atrapo por un pie y lo lanzo por el aire haciendo que Bella cayera sobre un monto de vidrios rotos, James tomo a Edward y lo lanzo por uno de los ventanales, Bella se sacaba un pedazo de vidrio que se le había clavado en el muslo. James fue hasta donde ella, pero sangraba de forma muy profusa, James tomo uno de sus brazos y la mordió en la muñeca. Bella grito. Edward corrió y lanzo a James con tanta fuerza que rompió el piso haciendo una zanja. Bella gritaba, el veneno se esparcía con rapidez, era como si se estuviera quemando por dentro, Bella no soportaba el dolor. Bella perdía noción de las cosas que pasaban a su alrededor. Edward lanzaba a James como bola de pin pon de un lado a otro del salón destruyéndolo. Entonces Edward mordió el cuello de James arrancándolo un pedazo, estaba apunto de romperle el cuello cuando Carlisle y los demás llegaron. Alice fue a socorrer a Bella mientras los demás iban a ayudar a Edward.

- hijo, suficiente- le dijo Carlisle haciendo que Edward volviera en si- recuerda quien eres- Carlisle dio un vistazo hacia donde Bella estaba- Bella te necesita

- Carlisle, su sangre esta contaminada!- dijo Alice tras oler la sangre de Bella que se escapaba por la herida en su muslo

- tus hermanos se encargaran- dijo Carlisle, mientras Emmett y Jasper tomaban a James

Jasper tomo las tablas del piso para hacer una fogata, mientras Emmett sostenía a James, Carlisle fue ayudar a Alice con Bella, Edward aun no terminaba de reaccionar, Carlisle mando a Alice con los otros dos mientras el trataba de detener el sangrado de la pierna de Bella. Alice fue con los demás y le arranco al cabeza a James, mientras los otros dos le arrancaban los brazos y los lanzaban en la fogata.

- Edward! Ella esta perdiendo mucha sangre- le dijo Carlisle mientras hacia presión por encima de la herida y Edward fue hasta donde esta Bella -tiene una herida a nivel de la arteria femoral esta perdiendo mucha sangre

- no, no, no! Mi brazo!- decía Bella

- es el veneno- dijo Edward al ver la herida en su muñeca

- si no actuamos rápido ella cambiara

- no, no, no- Edward no quería ni pensar en aquello

- va a pasar, lo he visto- dijo Alice que había vuelto al lado de Bella

- no tiene que ser de esa forma- dijo Edward

- no le va a quedar mucha sangre- dijo Carlisle- Alice dame tu cinturón y átalo por encima de mi mano- ella lo ato alrededor del muslo de Bella por encima de la herida haciendo un torniquete

- Carlisle!- gritaba Edward desesperado por la situación de Bella

- ve con tus hermanos- dijo Carlisle a Alice y esta los dejo solos

- Carlisle, que otras opciones tengo?

- solo hay una manera de detener el cambio, tienes que succionar el veneno de su sangre

- no puedo- dijo Edward negando con la cabeza

- tu decides, el tiempo se agota- Edward veía a Bella retorcerse del dolor en el piso

- Haré que se detenga, Haré que el dolor de vaya- dijo Edward a Bella mientras tomaba su brazo y se lo llevaba a la boca, entonces empezó a succionar la poca sangre que le quedaba a Bella

- Edward detente! - dijo Carlisle poco después ya su sangre esta limpia, la estas matando- pero Edward no lograba soltarla- Edward detente!- pero el aun no la soltaba- encuentra la forma de parar- oía Bella que le decía Carlisle a Edward, todo se hacia borroso y de repente todo era oscuridad.

Bella sentía que caía en la oscuridad, pero no tenia miedo, era algo pacifico, no caía del todo, era como si flotara, y en su mente veía pasar todas sus memorias, y resaltaban mas aquella en las que estaba Edward. No era la primera vez que Bella se veía al borde de la muerte, se sabia el camino de memoria. Ella cruzo el puente para sumergirse en un océano de estrellas, estaba lejos del dolor y de todo lo terrenal, el espacio era inmenso, se sentía libre al fin...


	10. 1-10

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen,**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

_Hola!_

_solo quiero aclarar que NO soy una fan de la serie de Twilight, solo hago esto porque un día tras ser torturada por mi compañera de departamento con un maratón de las películas se me ocurrió una idea: Como seria la historia si Bella fuera una mujer con carácter, mas determinada, mas fuerte? so aquí esta mi versión de la historia, esta basada mas en las pelis que en los libros así que hay detalles que se me pueden escapar, espero les guste..._

* * *

Cuando Charlie finalmente pudo recibir noticias sobre el paradero de su hija se confirmaron sus temores. Como en otras ocasiones los escapes de Bella terminaban mal, y esta ocasión no era la excepción. Compro un vuelo y se traslado lo mas rápido a Phoenix después de hablar con su esposa y contarle la situación. La llamada provino de parte de Carlisle Cullen, pues aparentemente Edward se había ido con Bella hasta arizona, y la supuesta llamada que Bella había recibido sobre Caroline grave en un hospital parecía ser una broma pesada de algún conocido, pues Caroline estaba muy bien, lastimosamente Bella no, pues había tenido un accidente de transito durante la noche. Según Carlisle un conductor ebrio se estrello sobre el auto que conducían Edward, Bella iba en el asiento de pasajero y recibió todo el impacto, se fracturo una pierna y tenia varias heridas en brazos y piernas, había perdido mucha sangre, aparentemente el conductor del otro vehículo falleció en el accidente.

- tiene una pierna rota!- dijo Charlie asustado al ver la férula en la pierna de su hija

- el ortopeda asegura que sanara bien y que podrá volver a bailar después de unos meses en terapia- le dijo Carlisle tratando de calmar a Charlie

- oh mi Dios! Bella!- fue la reacción de Renée al ver a su hija postada e inconsciente en la cama de la habitación del hospital- Oh! No puede ser! Tiene una pierna rota! Oh Dios! Pobrecita...esto la va a dejar devastada- y Carlisle le aseguro que sanaría sin ningún problema, pero Renée estaba muy preocupada por la reacción que tendría Bella cuando despertara y viera lo que le había pasado

Bella no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado inconsciente, pero inmediatamente reconoció que estaba en un hospital, con suerte esta vez no había terminado en cuidados intensivos, aunque estuvo cerca. Su madre estaba a su lado y no muy lejos en un sillón estaba Edward fingiendo que dormía. Los últimos momentos de lucidez que había tenido estaban borrosos en su memoria.

- Bella!- dijo Renée al ver que su hija despertaba de su profundo sueño

- mama...- entonces ella se trato de acomodar y se percato del problema con su pierna, y se quito la sabana y vio con horror la férula en su pierna- ahhhhhh!- dejo escapar Bella y Edward debió dejar de fingir que dormía mi pierna! Mi piernaaaaa!- lloraba Bella

- no te preocupes la fractura fue muy sencilla y como eres joven sanara pronto, el doctor dice que en mes y medio o puede que antes y que después de un tiempo en terapia podrás volver a bailar tan bien como antes- dijo rápido Renée tratando de calmar a su hija quien lloraba- todo estará bien Bella- decía Renée tratando de consolarla

- yo iba a ser Giselle! Yo iba a ser la protagonista!- lloraba Bella, Edward veía todo desde una distancia prudente pero no dejaba de sentirse culpable, Bella se cubrió la cara con la sabana mientras lloraba

- oh Bella! Ya veras que podrás tener muchos mas protagonicos, te conseguiremos una buena terapeuta y estarás en forma en poco tiempo, volverás a bailar y seras la prima ballerina- le decía Renée

Bella tardo un buen rato en calmarse y cuando finalmente lo hizo, le pregunto a su madre por Caroline, Renée le explico que Caroline estaba bien y le había ido a visitar pero ella estaba dormida pero que le volvería a visitarla. Renée recibió una llamada de uno de sus clientes y tuvo que salir de la habitación, dejándola sola con Edward.

- lograron destruirlo?- pregunto Bella con resentimiento en su voz

- si- dijo Edward y se acerco a la cama

- bien

- pero la mujer, Victoria, huyo...Bella, todo esto es mi culpa, creo que lo mejor seria que te quedaras aquí en Phoenix...

- Que! Tu me estas dejando?- dijo Bella entre enojada y sorprendida- ahora, así!- dijo señalando su pierna rota, increíble! - Bella vio a Edward a los ojos, tenia muchas que quería decirle

- Bella, yo debí protegerte mejor y solo te expuse a que tus miedos se concretizaran...

- y crees que la mejor solución es dejarme- dijo ella con voz fría y distante mientras respiraba con pesadez tratando de controlar sus emociones, y aquello fue como una puñalada en el corazón de Edward

- Bella tu eres la razón por la que he permanecido vivo tantos años, eres la persona que he estado esperando, y no soportaría perderte, preferiría saber que estas viva y segura aunque el estar lejos de ti me sea un suplicio

- viva y segura, suenas igual que mis padres, viva pero condenada a ser miserable por toda mi existencia, debiste haber dejado que el veneno hiciera su efecto

- Bella, este no es el tipo de vida que quiero para ti

- pero dejarme así esta bien

- para mi tu eres totalmente perfecta...no podría vivir sin ti

- Edward por favor no juegues con migo, me voy o me quedo, tienes que decidirte- le dijo ella muy seria- quieres o no seguir nuestra relación?

Edward la vio directo a los ojos, tomo su mano entre las de el

- yo iré a donde tu vayas- finalmente dijo y la beso en la frente.

Antes de que la dieran de alta, Caroline fue a visitarla en el hospital, Bella debió convencer a Edward para que las dejara sola con su amiga, y en cuanto a dejarla sola ella se refería que no espiara su conversación.

- santo Dios, Bella! Siempre te las ingenias para terminar en el hospital- dijo Caroline al verla

- sabes que me encanta estar aqui- dijo Bella con sarcasmo

- ni me quiero imaginar- dijo Caroline al ver la pierna con la férula

- mi peor pesadilla

- la de cualquier bailarina, pero tu madre me asegura que fue una fractura sencilla

- bueno, nada esta seguro, ya veremos después de la terapia...cambiando de tema, que le paso a tu celular? te estuve llamando como loca

- no lo se, creo que lo perdí o me lo robaron

- llame a tu casa y nadie contesto

- suena extraño pero nuestro teléfono se averió, no nos dimo cuenta hasta que tu padre vino y nos contó todo, Bella no se tu pero hay cosas que no me cuadran en esta historia

- como que?

- Si se supone que habías tomado el primer avión para acá por que llegaste la noche siguiente?- le pregunto Caroline y Bella sabia que ella sabría si le mentía- tomaste un desvío con Edward?- le pregunto con segundas intenciones

- desearía poder decirte que si, pero no

- entonces, donde estabas?

- En Seatle...

- Bella escondes algo, algo muy grande y mi instinto me dice que tiene que ver con accidente, con Edward y no se porque también el acto de vandalismo en nuestra escuela, pero hey! Todo es posible cuando tu andas suelta

- Caroline, si te dijera la pura verdad, creerías que estoy loca, o que tengo algún daño cerebral por el accidente- dijo Bella, pero Carolione le veía fijamente y no tenia intenciones de ceder

- no tuve ningún accidente de vehículo

- lo sabia

- y si, estuve involucrada en el acto de vandalismo en la escuela

- continua

- y Edward también esta involucrado

- el te hizo esto?

- No, el me estaba defendiendo de la persona que me hizo esto

- ok, quien es esta persona y como rayos terminaron ustedes en la escuela?

- No importa quien me hizo esto, ya esta muerto

- so fue el ´´conductor que los atropello ´´ y ´´ murió ´´ en el ´´accidente´´

- así es...

- ok...

- como llegamos aquí, bueno esa persona y su pareja iban tras de mi en Forks, los Cullen me ayudaron y me escondieron en Seatle, pero ellos aparentemente entraron a mi casa y encontraron tu dirección y por lo visto fue la persona que robo tu celular y me llamo desde el diciendo que te tenia prisionera...

- y le creiste?

- No del todo, tenia mis sospechas, pero después de llamar a tu casa y al celular de tu madre y no recibir respuesta me empece a asustar, le pedí ayuda a los Cullen y entonces fue cuando vinimos a Phoenix, fuimos a tu casa y no te encontramos, tampoco a ninguno de tus padres o tus hermanos, me desespere y los convencí para que me dejaran ir al punto de encuentro, que resulto ser una trampa, pero Edward se mantuvo cerca y fue en mi ayuda cuando las cosas se complicaron y después llegaron ellos y...

- lo mataron

- seh

- razonable y creíble en casi todo excepto algo...

- que?

- Por que te perseguían? Que les hiciste?

- Yo no les hice nada

- entonces que motivos tenían ellos para hacer todo esto?

- Es algo muy delicado, he involucra a muchas personas

- acaso los Cullen son de alguna mafia?- dijo Caroline en broma

- bueno...

- en serio?

- No! no, ellos son muy buenas personas

- entonces, Bella le estas dando muchas vueltas, y creo que es algo muy serio, me esta preocupando mucho

- Caroline si te lo dijera te reirias y no me lo creerías...

- yo no tengo secretos para ti Bella, nunca te he ocultado algo...- Bella respiro hondo

- hay cosas que van mas allá de nuestra comprensión, de la lógica, incluso parecen sacadas de algún libro de cuentos

- al grano Bella

- las personas que me perseguían no eran exactamente personas

- y que eran? Aliens y te querían llevar con ellos?

- No, pero va por ahí- Caroline arqueo la cejas con expresión confundida- eran vampiros- dijo Bella después de una pausa

- me estas tomando el pelo?!

- no- dijo ella muy seria, tanto que a Caroline no le quedo duda de que decía la verdad

- en serio! Vampiros reales?

- si...

- y como es que estos vampiros llegan a tu vida y arman todo este lío?

- Bueno...resulta que estaba en el campo con los Cullen para un juego de baseball cuando ellos se toparon con nosotros, debieron percibir que yo era humana porque fue cuando empezaron a perseguirme...

- y acaso los Cullen no son humanos?- dijo Caroline en broma, pero el silencio de Bella fue toda la respuesta que necesito- entonces el también lo es- Bella siguió sin decir nada- Oh por Dios!...desde cuando lo sabes?

- Un par de semanas, todo iba bien hasta que paso esto, el es diferente a los que me atacaron, bueno toda su familia es diferente a los demás, ellos son ´´vegetarianos´´

- vampiros vegetarianos, en serio!?- ambas rieron- y acaso planeas volverte una de ellos? aunque no es que te falte mucho

- es una oferta muy tentadora...pero Edward no esta muy de acuerdo con esa idea

- entonces el no te ha mordido?

- La verdad, si- dijo Bella levantando el brazo donde tenia el vendaje a nivel de la muñeca

- wow

- pero solo lo hizo para evitar que el veneno de la mordedura de James me transformara

- owww

el resto de la visita de Caroline, Bella le explico mas sobre como eran estos vampiros, Caroline estaba asombrada y sentía un poco de curiosidad pero al mismo tiempo temía por la seguridad de su amiga pues aparentemente el mundo de los vampiros sonaba mas violento que el de los humanos, en especial cuando una mujer con deseos de venganza se ensaña con alguien. A Caroline le sorprendió escuchar que Bella no regresaría Phoenix para sus 18 años como habían planeado, pero ambas prometieron visitarse en las vacaciones.

después de que le dieran de alta a Bella los Swan regresaron a Forks y Bella debió enfrentar su triste realidad. Como ahora no se presentaría en el teatro en Silverdale no tenia excusas para no ir al baile, Alice la incito a que fuera, ademas de sus otros compañeros de clase también y Edward, seria una manera de que estuviera ocupada en vez de lamentarse el no poder bailar el protagonico. Mientras los días pasaban Bella se dedicaba a la música para desahogar sus penas, aunque debió conformarse con tocar desde el jardín porque no se podía trepar en el techo. Si su vida ya estaba limitada por su condición previa, el tener la férula realmente la hacia peor. Edwrad buscaba cualquier medio para tratar de confortarla y hacerle sentir mejor, en muchas ocasiones lo lograba pero solo era algo pasajero pues tan pronto estaba sola, Bella no podía dejar de ignorar su realidad.

El día del baile llego, y Bella vistió un vestido tipo cóctel, purpura con cuello halter, un bolero crema decorado con pedrería y ballerinas plateadas. Edward le llevo un corsage con dos rosas juliet. Edward le aseguro a Charlie que cuidaría de Bella pero este no estaba muy convencido de ello. Renée se encargo de tomarle un par de fotos haciendo que Bella se sonrojara y avergonzara un poco pero Edward se comportó como todo el caballero que era. Cuando los dos llegaron al salón de eventos, Edward ayudo a Bella a salir del auto, y la dejo en un banco mientras iba a parquear el vehículo.

- Bella!- alguien la llamo y ella se dio la vuelta, era Jacob quien anda vestido como listo para colarse en la fiesta

- Jacob!

- Wow! Luces fantástica

- gracias, tu también. Vas a colarte o tienes una cita?

- No mi padre me pago para que viniera a hablar contigo

- muy gracioso

- veinte dolares

- por que?

- Ok, pero no te enojes con migo

- bien...

- el quiere que rompas con tu novio

- aja

- el dijo ´´te estaremos vigilando´´- con esto Bella comprendió que Billy sabia que ella sabia

- ok, bueno dile que gracias de todas formas, y que te pague- ambos rieron, Bella se iba a poner de pie

- oh, déjame ayudarte- se ofreció Jacob pero Edward llego y se interpuso entre los dos

- yo me encargo- dijo Edward con modales poco corteses

- bien, supongo que nos vemos después Bella- dijo Jacob a modo de despedida

- ok- dijo Bella antes de irse con Edward. Edward y Jacob se miraron con recelo mientras se alejaban

- te dejo sola unos minutos y los lobos descienden- dijo Edward mientras caminaban, a Bella le pareció un comentario gracioso teniendo en cuenta el mito de que los Quillet eran descendientes de los lobos

- no puedo creer que me convencieras de hacer esto- dijo Bella mientras esperaban por la foto

- sonríe- le dijo Edward.

después de la foto ambos siguieron al interior del salón, Edward medio cargo-levanto a Bella para que subiera las escaleras sin problemas. En el interior todos los presentes disfrutaban de la fiesta, la música sonaba, muchos bailaban, otros jugaban en el casino improvisado.

- esta va a ser una larga velada- dijo Bella

- el baile es un pasaje importante y no quiero que te lo pierdas- le dijo Edward

- oh

Bella y Edward fueron a saludar a los chicos, los amigos de Bella, Jessica lucia un vestido rosa fucsia con accesorios dorados y tenia un prominente escote resaltando sus atributos femeninos y estaba muy contenta con Mike pero este estaba mas en otra cosa que en ella, Angela esta con Eric, quien era el DJ pero ambos parecían llevarse mejor que la otra pareja. Edward y Bella prefirieron salir al gazebo en la parte de atrás que estaba bellamente decorado con guirnaldas de luces y donde habían menos personas. La música cambio de una rápida a una lenta.

- bailamos?- le pregunto Edward

- con una pierna en una férula...

- porque no- dijo el acercándola a el, la levanto haciendo que sus pies quedaran sobre los suyos y empezó a bailar- vez no hay problema, ya estas bailando- Bella sonrió.

Las otras parejas se fueron al interior del salón, dejándolos a ellos solos. Bella no podía dejar de ver los dorados ojos de Edward

- si hubieras dejado que el veneno hiciera su efecto, yo seria como tu, mi pierna se hubiera sanado...y estaríamos bailando de verdad, bueno después de que yo me presentara en el ballet

- suena muy bien, pero es algo mucho mas profundo, es algo que no querrías

- pero yo te quiero a ti, siempre- el comentario no era romántico, era mas con otra connotación y Edward se sentía un poco incomodo

- yo no voy a terminar con tu vida

- pero con cada día que pasa yo me estoy muriendo, con cada segundo que pasa me hago mas vieja

- es como debe ser

- Alice me dijo que tuvo una visión conmigo, en la que yo era como tu

- las visiones de Alice cambian según las cambian las decisiones de las personas

- yo estoy decidida

- entonces eso es lo que quieres? con lo que sueñas, convertirte en un monstruo

- podríamos estar juntos por siempre- dijo Bella dejando a flote un deseo interno

- por siempre?- y ella asintió, el acaricio su cuello y ella extendió la cabeza- y estas lista ahora mismo?- dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a su cuello

- si- dijo Bella prácticamente en un jadeo

Edward se inclinó o sobre ella, Bella podía sentir su aliento sobre su piel y cuando parecía que no pasaría nada, el la beso en el cuello. Edward podría ser tan frió como un tempano de hielo pero aquel beso hizo que Bella sintiera como si toda su sangre de repente se calentara, como una onda expansiva en todo su cuerpo, ella no podía haberlo deseado mas aquel momento.

- acaso no es suficiente tener una feliz y larga vida conmigo?- dijo Edward ayudándola a enderezarse

- si, creo que podría- dijo Bella, y se besaron, no un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria, si no un beso tierno y lleno de significado.

Bella no se daría por vencida, ella sabia lo que quería y ella siempre encontraba la manera de obtenerlo.

Los días después del baile Angela le contó a Bella que Eric y ella ya eran novios, lo cual alegro mucho a Bella, pero aparentemente Jessica no había tenido la misma suerte con Mike. Bella no veía el día en que le quitaran la férula, pero mientras se dedicaba a la música, el canto y la pintura. Sin las clases de ballet los días le parecían muy largos, pero Edward buscaba la manera de entretenerla, como que aceptara una invitación de sus amigos de la clase de música a formar parte de la banda, claro que el siempre la acompañaba a los ensayos.

Para el final del año escolar la pierna de Bella había terminado de sanar, Esme y Carlisle insistieron en pagar las terapias de Bella por petición de Edward ya que el se sentía responsable por lo que le había pasado a Bella. Charlie y Renée en un principio no aceptaron pero los Cullen seguían insistiendo y al final ellos aceptaron. Como Bella ya no estaba libre de la escuela tenia las mañanas totalmente libres lo que le facilito tener mas tiempo para la terapia una recuperación mas pronta. Necesito poco mas de un mes para poder volver ponerse de puntas y hacer un arabesque sobre la pierna que se había lesionado, aunque no lograba mantener la posición por mucho tiempo, pero eso ya lo lograría con un poco mas de ejercicios. Para cuando ya se sintió que estaba en forma Bella preparo una presentación especial para sus padres y los Cullen, Alice le ayudo a improvisar un escenario en el patio trasero de la casa y le ayudo con la confección del vestuario.

Bella interpreto varias variaciones, entre ellas Diana, Giselle, Kitri y Esmeralda. Dejo la de Giselle para el final para hacer la escena en la que el espíritu de Giselle sale a bailar con los Willis, Alice se la lucio consiguiendo una maquina de humo para hacer el efecto de neblina para la escena, lo que le dio un toque especial a la presentación. Como el sol de verano en Phoenix era una mortal amenaza para la salud de Bella, Charlie y Renée insistieron en que en vez de que ella viajara a Arizona, mejor que Caroline los visitara, por lo que Caroline visito a su amiga por un par de semanas, las chicas no pasaron mucho tiempo en Forks ya que Bella insistía en ir a Seatle donde habían mas lugares que visitar y mas cosas que hacer, claro que ella se cuidaba mucho de protegerse del sol. Y antes de que se diera cuenta ya el verano estaba llegando a su fin, pronto las clases empezarían y ella cumpliría un año mas de vida.


	11. 2-1

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen,**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

_Hola!_

_solo quiero aclarar que NO soy una fan de la serie de Twilight, solo hago esto porque un día tras ser torturada por mi compañera de departamento con un maratón de las películas se me ocurrió una idea: Como seria la historia si Bella fuera una mujer con carácter, mas determinada, mas fuerte? so aquí esta mi versión de la historia, esta basada mas en las pelis que en los libros así que hay detalles que se me pueden escapar, espero les guste..._

* * *

Bella estaba acostumbrada a tirar la casa por la ventana en cada uno de sus cumpleaños, especialmente por el hecho de que por su condición el sobrevivir un año mas era un gran logro. Y cumplir dieciocho era un gran evento. Lo único que le baja un poco los ánimos es que su cumpleaños coincidiría con el primer día de clases, pero en otras ocasiones eso nunca fue un obstáculo En esta ocasión Bella contó con la ayuda de Alice para organizar la fiesta, desafortunadamente ya Caroline había regresado a Phoenix. La fiesta seria en su casa, estaban invitados sus compañeros de clases, que no eran muchos, algunas compañeras del estudio de ballet y los chicos de la banda. Para completar justo para ese día Renée estaría en California cerrando unos contratos y Charlie tenia un caso muy importante que resolver en la firma.

El ritmo de vida de Bella volvía a su curso normal, pero si algo había aprendido es que no duraría mucho, pues siempre algo pasaba y todo volvía a ser un desastre. Bella despertó el día de su cumpleaños de un sueño intranquilo, estaba en el prado en lo alto de la montaña junto con Edward y del otro lado vio a su abuela, ella trato de advertirle a Edward de que no saliera a la luz pero este aun así lo hizo, ambos caminaron hacia la anciana, Bella trato de presentarle a su novio a quien parecía ser su abuela que luego resulto ser ella misma envejecida. Era la primera vez en su vida que le preocupaba envejecer, nunca lograba imaginarse mayor de veinticinco años, pero aun asi veinticinco años serian ocho años físicamente (y mentalmente) mayor que Edward.

Aquella mañana cuando Bella bajo a desayunar ya Charlie se había ido, le había dejado una tarjeta deseándole feliz cumpleaños y recordandole lo mucho que el y su madre la querían y que lamentaba que el trabajo le impidiera celebrar tan importante día Junto con la tarjeta habían dos regalos para ella, una cámara fotográfica profesional, un nuevo hobby para ella, y un set para armar un scrapbook, otro hobby nuevo. Bella preparo todas sus cosas y se alisto para ir a la escuela aquel seria su ultimo año.

Al llegar a la escuela fue recibida con felicitaciones y abrazos por parte de sus amigos, Eric y Angela, Mike se mostraba muy entusiasmado y Jessica como siempre con su falsa actitud. Bella aprovecho para mostrarle su nueva cámara a Angela y de inmediato las dos se distrajeron con el asunto de la fotografía para probar la cámara Bella decidió tomarles una foto a los cuatro juntos, y de paso recordarles que no faltaran a su fiesta, que por el momento parecía ser el evento mas importante. Pero el grupo se rompió rápidamente cuando Edward y sus hermanos llegaron.

- Feliz cumpleaños!- le dijo Edward cuando se acerco a ella

- gracias!- y el la abrazo- es extraño un par de días atrás contaba los días con ansiedad y ahora de repente no parece ser tan especial- le comento ella

- pero cumplir dieciocho es algo muy importante, y si es tu cumpleaños aun mas- trato de animarla Edward, ella sonrió vagamente

- soy un año mayor que tu- dijo Bella como si le avergonzara un poco

- no, no es cierto, yo tengo 109- le replico Edward

- ummm bueno tal vez no debería salir con un hombre tan viejo, que asco- dijo Bella en un tono mas juguetón Edward rió, y ambos se besaron, pero el deseo de Bella por Edward era mas que evidente para el

- debemos ir a clases- le recordó el

- ok- dijo ella y en su cara Edward podía ver que no estaba del todo complacida- espera un momento alguien quiera verte- dijo Edward antes de que los dos abandonaran el parqueo

- Bella!- ella volteo y pudo ver a Jacob

- Jacob! - dijo sorprendida al ver el enorme cambio de su amigo-Quee?- murmuro bajito

- te dejo para que hablen- dijo Edward antes de marcharse, pero no se alejo mucho,

- Hola Biceps!- dijo Bella en tono alegre cuando Jacob se acerco- sabes que los esteroides anabolicos son malos para la salud- dijo en broma ella y el rió

- bueno yo solo estoy llenando, Bella. Sabes no te parecía tan drástico si saliéramos mas

- bueno, deberías cambiar de escuela y salir con los caras pálida

- estoy bien, me gusta la exclusividad de la escuela de la reserva, no dejan entrar a los raros

- bien y a que vienes?

- voy a comprar una piezas para la moto, deberías ir a probarla cuando la termine

- es rápida?

- Ummm es decente- y ambos rieron

- solo bromeo – dijo ella entre risas

- esta bien...hey, feliz cumpleaños!...tu padre se lo comento a mi papa

- si bueno...

- vi esto el otro día y pensé en ti- dijo y saco de uno de sus bolsillos un atrapa sueños- es para atrapar los malos sueños- le explico el

- wow...que coincidencia, gracias- dijo Bella tomándolo

- no hay problema

- bueno supongo que nos vemos después- dijo ella echando un vistazo hacia donde Edward la estaba esperando

- claro- Bella le abrazo para despedirse, Jacob aprovechaba para lanzarle una mirada a Edward

- oh! tendré una fiesta en mi casa esta noche, si no tienes nada que hacer- dijo Bella después de alejarse un poco

- tratare de estar allí

Entonces Bella se marcho con Edward, este no parecía muy contento con la amistad entre Jacob y Bella, ella suponía que se debía a que ellos debían mantener un perfil bajo ante los Quillet. En el pasillo se toparon con Alice y Jasper, Alice se adelanto con un regalo, un vestido para la fiesta y luego Alice se llevo a Bella aparte para terminar de planificar las cosas para la fiesta. Alice tomaría las llaves de la casa de Bella para decorar y prepararía todo mientras Bella iba a Silverdale para sus practicas de ballet.

Para comenzar el año en la clase de literatura estudiarían a William Shakespear y empezarían con Romeo y Julieta. El profesor puso un video sobre la obra, casi todas las chicas del salón estaban llorando y Eric, en la parte final en la que Romeo se mata creyendo que Julieta esta muerta. Bella y Edward estaban sentados juntos en el fondo del salón, ella como siempre ocupaba el puesto en el rincón mas oscuro.

- sabes, creo que hubiera sido mas trágico si solo uno muriera, digamos que Julieta no hubiera tenido la daga, o que a ella le hubieran dado una dosis errónea y de verdad hubiera muerto y el no tuviera forma de como irse con ella- le comento Bella a Edward

- creo que la tragedia de ellos radica en la estupidez que les hizo cometer todos esos actos- comento Edward

- cierto

- aunque les envidio algo

- que?

- El suicidio- confeso Edward y por alguna extraña razón ajena al conocimiento de el, Bella se ruborizo- es prácticamente imposible para...algunas personas, para los humanos, un poco de veneno, una daga al corazón tienen tanta opciones...

- no siempre funciona...se supone que yo no pasaría de los cinco años, y aquí estoy, trece años mas tarde, soy VIP en cuidados intensivos- bromeo Bella- he estado en muchas ocasiones en el borde de la muerte pero de alguna forma u otra siempre regreso- dijo en un tono mas serio y oscuro

- Y me alegro de que así haya sido

- que habrías hecho si yo no hubiera regresado?

- Bueno...considere una opción...ir a Italia y provocar a los Voltruri

- ok... explícate

- los Voltruri...

- quien quiere repetir las lineas del ultimo pentametro, solo para demostrar que han estado poniendo atención dijo el profesor deteniendo la proyección- señor Cullen?

- Si señor Berty- dijo Edward y todos en la clase se voltearon a verle- Oh he aquí donde esta mi ultimo descanso y tiembla el yugo de las inapropicias estrellas de la carne de este mundo, ojos miren ssu ultima vez, brazos tomen su ultimo abrazo y labios besen, o ustedes las puertas del aliento, sellad con un justo beso un convenio sin fecha con la absorbente muerte!

- Ojos en la pantalla- dijo el profesor al no poder reprocharle nada a Edward

- los Volturi son una familia muy antigua y poderosa- le continuo explicando Edward después durante el receso – supongo que es lo mas cercano a la realeza que pueda a ver en mi mundo

- oh!

- Carlisle vivió un tiempo con ellos, los describe como muy refinados pero con muy poco respeto por la vida humana, pero con un profundo respeto por las artes y las ciencias y por sobretodo la ley

- cuales leyes?

- No muchas, pero solo hay una que es regularmente reinforzada...

no revelar su verdadera identidad

- si, pero eso incluye también no hacer espectáculos o llamarla atención sobre nosotros y no matar descontroladamente... a menos de que quieras morir

- y crees que esa es tu romántica manera de encontrarte conmigo en caso de que yo muera, no creo que sea buena idea, suena muy doloroso

- seria peor seguir medio vivo en esta tierra, sin ti mi vida no tiene sentido alguno

- hay una manera, en que los dos podemos estar juntos, en la que tu ya no tendrías que preocuparte por mi seguridad- Edward sabia a donde Bella estaba llevando a la conversación- podrías convertirme...

- Bella tu eres perfecta tal cual eres, yo no cambiaría absolutamente nada en ti- dijo Edward antes de darle un beso

- gracias

después de las practicas de ballet, Bella regreso a la casa, Alice todavía estaba decorando la parte del área de la piscina donde seria que la fiesta. Bella fue a darse un baño y a alistarse.

- Apúrate Bella! Los invitados ya están por llegar!- le apresuraba Alice

- ya casi estoy lista.

Antes de bajar, Bella dejo a Anakinra y a Remikan en su habitación pues sus fieles mascotas no se llevaban bien con los Cullen.

- Felicidades Bella!- dijeron todos los invitados cuando lo vieron bajar las escaleras

todos se apresuraron a abrazarla y decirle sus mejores deseos. Entre los invitados estaban Esme y Carlisle, por petición de Renée, quien sabia lo alocadas que podían ser las fiestas de su hija. Cuando todos se alejaron para probar los entremeses y la bebida Edward se acerco a Bella.

- Feliz cumpleaños!- dijo el dándole una pequeña caja con envoltura de regalo

- uhhh! gracias- dijo ella con sonrisa picara y lo desenvolvió con cuidado, era una delicada cadena dorada con un dije en cristal de swarosvky en forma de bailarina en un rosado pálido es...hermoso! Me lo pones?- Bella se recogió el cabello mostrando la delicada piel de su cuello, Edward sonrió levemente y le coloco el collar con cuidado, acariciando suavemente la parte posterior para luego darle un beso. Bella sentía como la temperatura de cuerpo aumentaba- un día de estos aprenderás que no debes andar provocandome y si no vas terminar lo que comienzas- le dijo con voz seductora y muy seria, Edwrad sonrió con picardia

- una foto de los tórtolos- dijo Alice a los dos para tomarle una foto con la nueva cámara de Bella.

Bella paso un buen rato tomándose fotos con sus invitados y conversando con ellos antes de que los chicos de la banda empezaran a tocar, entonces todos se trasladaron al área de la piscina, la velada no podía salir mejor. Todos disfrutaban de la música y del momento, la noche ya estaba bien entrada, y como tenían clases al día siguiente pronto deberían terminar. Alice insistió en que Bella abriera algunos de los regalos, ella entro con los Cullen mientras los invitados disfrutaban de la ultima pieza que tocaban los chicos. El primero fueron unos aretes ´´por parte´´ de Rosalie, que realmente eran de parte de Alice, Emmett le regalo un nuevo equipo de sonido para su auto, estaba abriendo el regalo que le dieron Carlisle y Esme, era un pasaje ida y vuela a Phoenix para que fuera a visitar a Caroline. Y mientras Bella abría el sobre se corto con el papel, era una herida muy insignificante, pero una pequeña gota de sangre se asomo sobre su fiel y era todo lo que se necesitaba para que el frenesí empezara, Jasper no tenia mucho tiempo siendo ´´vegetariano´´ y el olor de la sangre de Bella fue mas que suficiente para despertar en el viejos instintos. Todo paso tan rápido que los invitados que estaban a fuera apenas se percataron del barullo que se había armado en el interior. Jasér se iba a lanzar sobre Bella, Edward para evitarlo la empujo a ella hacia atrás, pero no midió su fuerza y ella se tropezó derrumbando una escultura de Baccarat que su madre tenia en la sala, y empujo a Jasper contra la pared haciendo que un pesado espejo con decoraciones en metal se cayera y rompiera, Carlisle y Emmett le sostuvieron y Alice se apresuro para calmarle, pero entonces ella se percato del olor a sangre, ya no era una simple gota. Bella tenia una herida en el brazo pues se había clavado un trozo de cristal después de caer sobre ellos. Edward contemplaba la escena sintiéndose el peor de todos los seres vivos en el planeta, y para rematar, todos afuera se habían percatado del ruido adentro y se apresuraron a entrar.

- La fiesta a concluido, sera mejor que todos vayan a sus casas, mañana deben ir a clases- dijo Esme con voz firme y nadie se atrevió a contrariarla.

Emmett, Alice y Rosalie se llevaron a Jasper a la casa. Carlisle fue a ayudar a Bella mientras Esme se encargaba de que todos los demás se fueran y de limpiar un poco el desastre que sus hijos habían causado. Después de que todos los invitados se habían marchado, Carlisle le insistió a Bella que fuera a su casa para poder suturarle la herida. Carlisle también le insistió a Edwrad de que fuera a hablar con Jasper pues de seguro este se sentía super mal por haber perdido el control, Edward tenia cara de remordimiento y se auto despreciaba por lo que le había causado a Bella.

- lamento mucho lo que paso, no era mi intención de que las cosas salieran así- se disculpo Bella

- esta vez no es tu culpa Bella, fue un accidente, un evento aleatorio del universo- trato de reconfortarla Carlisle mientras cosía la herida- Jasper no tiene mucho tiempo lejos de la sangre humana...

- algunas vez has pensado tomar el camino mas fácil?

- No, yo sabia lo que quería ser, yo quería ayudar a las personas, me trae alegría aun que a pesar de todo este condenado

- condenado? Como ir al infierno?- pregunto Bella con ironía pero en los ojos de Carlisle se reflejaba un dolor, una pena muy profunda- Carlisle, tu no podrías estar condenado, todo lo que hay en ti y todo lo que haces es bueno, eres mas humano de los que muchas otras personas lo serán

- gracias Bella, tu siempre has sido muy afable con nosotros

- ...entonces por eso? Por eso es que el no quiere transformarme?

- Imagínate la situación al revés y si creyeres como cree Edward, le quitarías su alma?- aquella pregunta rondo la mente de Bella un buen rato.

Edwrad acompaño a Bella de regreso a la casa. Edward tenia la misma expresión de hace unos momentos, ella sabia que se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado, ella decidió confrontarlo.

- no puedes protegerme siempre, te lo dije una vez, te lo digo de nuevo, soy un imán para los eventos desafortunados y los problemas, y si le sumas mi condición de nacimientos el resultado es algo que solo se puede solucionar de una forma

- eso no es una solución, es una tragedia

- y que harás cuando yo envejezca, cuando el tiempo marque su paso sobre mi cuerpo?- Edward se molesto por la insinuación en la pregunta de Bella y se alejo de ella

- Bella. Es que no entiendes mis sentimientos por ti

- Carlisle me lo dijo, como te sientes con respecto a tu alma, yo no creo eso, así que no debes preocuparte por la mía

- deberías ir a dentro- dijo Edward en tono indiferente abriéndole la puerta de la casa, Bella sentía que algo dentro de ella se rompía, era un chica inteligente y no necesitaba mucho para darse cuenta del rumbo de las cosas

- ya que no quieres acceder a esa petición quiero pedirte otra cosa: besame- dijo Bella viéndole directamente a los ojos, y se besaron y los dos sabían que aquel seria el ultimo, así que lo hicieron durar hasta que ya no podían seguir juntos, irónicamente en todo el tiempo que Bella llevaba con Edwrad, ella nunca le había expresado sus sentimientos de forma abierta y directa y le pareció que era en aquel momento o nunca- te amo- dij ella en un susurro antes de apartarse de el

- te amo- respondió Edward en tono frió e indiferente y ella le vio alejarse

otro relación que llegaba a su fin, Bella respiro hondo, esta vez no lloraría seria fuerte, resistiría Paso el resto de la noche imprimiendo las fotos de la fiesta y organizandolas en su scarpbook para mantener su mente ocupada y no pensar en lo que sabia que venia. En la mañana Charlie le pregunto por los daños en la casa y ella le explico que hubo un pequeño altercado durante la fiesta, a Charlie no le sorprendía, pero le preocupaba lo que Renée diría cuando supiera lo que le había pasado a su escultura de Baccarat, aunque Esme llamo diciendo que le compraría una nueva para compensar los daños que habían causado sus hijos. En la escuela, aquel dia ninguno de los Cullen se presento y la comidilla en las aulas era sobre la pelea entre los dos hermanos. Bella era muy buena actriz así que todos creyeron en la historia que ella les dijo. Cuando Bella regreso de las practicas de Ballet se topo con Edward que estaba en la entrada de su casa, ella bajo del auto y fue hasta donde el.

- hola!

- Camina un momento conmigo- le dijo Edward

- ok- y ambos se adentraron un poco en el bosque que daba a los terrenos de la casa de los Swan

- debemos dejar Forks- dijo Edward deteniéndose después de un momento

- por que?

- Se supone que Carlisle debería verse diez años mayor de lo que aparenta y las personas empiezan a notarlo

- so esto solo aplica a ustedes o...

- me refiero a mi y a mi familia

en la mente de Bella empezó a sonar una canción

_I don't wanna talk__  
__About things we've gone through__  
__Though it's hurting me__  
__Now it's history__  
__I've played all my cards__  
__And that's what you've done too__  
__Nothing more to say__  
__No more ace to play_

- lo sabia...lo peor de todo es que ya habías querido terminar antes, no se porque me quede, debí haberme ido con Caroline como lo había planeado...dime, alguna vez todo esto fue real? en algún momento sentías que me querías? o solo fui un estupefaciente humano del cual te cansaste?- dijo Bella con veneno

_The winner takes it all__  
__The loser's standing small__  
__Beside the victory__  
__That's her destiny_

- tu no perteneces a mi mundo- fue la respuesta de Edward- no eres buena para mi

_I was in your arms__  
__Thinking I belonged there__  
__I figured it made sense__  
__Building me a fence__  
__Building me a home__  
__Thinking I'd be strong there__  
__But I was a fool__  
__Playing by the rules_

- bien- le corto ella- entiendo, no necesitas decir mas- y se disponía a regresar a su casa

_The judges will decide__  
__The likes of me abide__  
__Spectators of the show__  
__Always staying low__  
__The game is on again__  
__A lover or a friend__  
__A big thing or a small__  
__The winner takes it all_

- antes prométeme algo- dijo Edward

- te prometo que no te buscare Edward, no iré tras de ti- dijo ella dándose la vuelta

- quiero que no hagas nada descuidado y en cambio yo te prometo que me iré para siempre, sera como si yo nunca hubiera existido

- Edward, si con prometerlo bastara mis padres no vivirían con tanto estrés, ademas lo que yo haga o deje de hacer ya no es de tu concerniencia- dijo ella y volvió a darle la espalda y emprendió su camino y en ningún momento volvió a ver hacia atrás.

_I don't wanna talk  
If it makes you feel sad  
And I understand  
You've come to shake my hand  
I apologize  
If it makes you feel bad  
Seeing me so tense  
No self-confidence  
But you see  
The winner takes it all  
The winner takes it all..._


	12. 2-2

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen,**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

_Hola!_

_solo quiero aclarar que NO soy una fan de la serie de Twilight, solo hago esto porque un día tras ser torturada por mi compañera de departamento con un maratón de las películas se me ocurrió una idea: Como seria la historia si Bella fuera una mujer con carácter, mas determinada, mas fuerte? so aquí esta mi versión de la historia, esta basada mas en las pelis que en los libros así que hay detalles que se me pueden escapar, espero les guste..._

* * *

Bella camino de regreso con paso firme, en su mente bloqueo todo pensamiento, estaba en blanco, respiraba con dificultad, al llegar a la casa sentía como si hubiera caminado una gran distancia pero no lo era. Anakin y Remikan corrieron a recibirla, ella los acaricio y subió a su habitación al llegar allí se dio cuenta de que Edward había pasado por allí y se había llevado todas las fotos de ellos dos, incluso las de ella con Alice, claro que no se pudo llevar el collar porque Bella aun lo llevaba puesto. Bella respiro hondo y se puso a hacer las tareas de la escuela, cuando termino con ellas se puso a pintar, estaba tan enojada que termino el cuadro en una sola sesión vaciaba todas sus emociones en las cambas, cuando ya no tenia mas nada que pintar preparo la cena para ella y para Charlie, este se sorprendió mucho de que Bella hubiera cocinado, no es que Bella no cooperara en la casa pero siempre estaba ocupada con los ensayos así que muy pocas veces cocinaba.

Durante la cena Bella mantuvo la conversación sobre el caso que tenia Charlie, era sobre un fraude financiero muy difícil para pues estaba acostumbrado a trabajar con pruebas mas concreta que meros datos en papel. Bella se retiro a su habitación no quería hablar con Caroline, al menos no aquella noche, tomo el violín y subió al techo he interpreto Nocturnes de Chopin completas. Cuando termino ya era muy tarde en la noche, pero ella no quería irse a dormir, sabia que tan pronto cerrara los ojos caería bajo su efecto. Se quedo un rato dando vueltas en la habitación pero ya no le quedaba mas nada que hacer, y la sensación de vació mezclada con el dolor de una herida reciente empezaban a surgir. Se fue al baño, trato de hacer que sus penas se fueran con el agua, dejo que sus lagrimas corrieran lloro hasta que se quedo dormida. Bella despertó de pronto con frío, la ducha seguía abierta, ella se había quedado dormida sentada en la bañera apoyada el en borde. Eran casi las tres de la mañana. Se recogió el cabello con una toalla y se fue a la cama.

Los siguientes días pasaron en el mismo ritmo, Bella ahogaba sus sentimientos con la música la pintura y el baile, pero tan pronto cerraba los ojos para dormir era una tortura, sentía como si le hubieran arrancado un pedazo del corazón como si le hubieran robado algo muy preciado. Obviamente que en la escuela cuando se enteraron de Edward y el resto de su familia se había ido para mucho fue mas que obvio que Bella de nuevo estaba soltera, lo cual significaba que algunos aun tenían esperanzas, entre ellos Mike, quien se mostraba muy perseverante, pero a ella no tenia sentía interés por ninguno. Cuando se lo contó a Caroline, ella obviamente insulto a Edward y trato de darle ánimos.

- ya lo superaras- le dijo Caroline- dolera ahora pero pronto quedara en el olvido, no llores por el, no vale la pena

- lo se, y eso me hace enojar, porque el no lo vale, pero no puedo evitarlo

- concéntrate en tus estudios, el ballet...

- eso hago...

- las audiciones para Juliard...te decidiste ya por lo que vas a hacer?

- Bueno me encanta bailar, pero la carrera de una bailarina es muy corta comparada con la deun musico o de un pintor, pero siempre enta la opcion de que haga dos a la vez

- aunque si entras a Juliar no podras estudiar arte al mismo tiempo

- lo se, so tendré que pensar si aplico para algunas compañías...

- bueno mejor ponte en eso porque el tiempo corre y las audiciones estan al doblar la esquina

Bella siguió el consejo de Caroline y paso buena parte de su tiempo libre ocupada preparando su portafolio para aplicar para las diferentes universidades de arte, rastreando las audiciones para las orquestas y compañías de ballet, tenia muchas cosas que hacer para prepararse bien si quería asegurar una buena entrada, por lo que ocupo su mente en aquellas cosas y el recuerdo de Edward solo la atormentaba en sueños, y no siempre así que el estaba casi en el olvido. En septiembre la academia de ballet a la que asistía tenia su segunda función del año, pero como Bella había estado recuperando de su lesión no logro un conseguir ningún solo ni protagonicos, aunque ya había superado aquello tendría que esperar hasta diciembre para poder bailar como solista.

Era un día a mediados de septiembre, Bella había terminado de pasear a los perros y por pura costumbre había pasado enfrente de la casa que habían estado los Cullen, y la memoria de aquel día en que confronto a Edwrad con la verdad vino a ella, para tratar de aplacar sus sentimientos trato de enfocarse en otra cosa, como en el claro del bosque lleno de flores purpuras, dudaba que quedara alguna pues el otoño ya había empezado pero aun así era un paisaje hermoso. Ella empaco sus materiales en una mochila y salio de la casa. Charlie como de costumbre estaba en Seatle y Renée apenas piso la casa después que regreso de California para irse a Boston.

Bella empezó a caminar por el bosque, sabia que habían habido ataques ´´animales´´ por la zona así que se llevo con ella uno de los revolver de su padre ya que había perdido su Barreta en Phoenix, no es que aquello le fuera a ayudar mucho contra un vampiro, pero aquel día en especifico Bella se sentía decaída. Con toda su condición Bella nunca había sido una chica Emo, por lo general era mas fuerte de lo que las personas se imaginaban, pero ya empezaba a sentir el peso de las cosas. Era como una presa que había sobrepasado su limite, empezaban a haber escapes y pronto el dique se rompería. Bella no sabia si era un dolor emocional o físico pero con cada paso que daba sentía que le faltaba el aire, le costaba respirar, de repente un dolor agudo en el pecho le hizo detenerse, definitivamente era algo real no algo que su mente estaba creando, y lo peor de todo es que estaba en medio del bosque, sola.

- y como planeas salir de esta con vida?- se dijo asimisma mientras se apoyaba en arbol

no tenia opción mas que regresar, aunque sabia que no lo lograría se sentía muy mal pero debía hacer el intento pues no importaba la distancia que caminara estaría mas cerca al camino. No sabia cuantos pasos había retrocedido cuando la visión se le nublo, tropezó con las raíces de los arboles, cayo y ya no supo mas de ella.

En casa de los Swan, Charlie estaba que se arrancaba los cabellos, pues Bella había salido y no lograba localizarla, no estaba con Jessica no tampoco con los chicos de la banda, definitivamente no estaba en Silverdale porque el auto estaba en el garage y obviamente no estaba con Edward porque los Cullen se habían ido del pueblo. Charlie estaba desesperado la ultima vez que paso algo similar Bella termino en un accidente de transito, de modo que llamo a su amigo Harry que era el Sheriff y le contó todo, tal vez no se habían cumplido las 24 horas para declararla desaparecida pero como habían habido varios ataques de animales cerca de la zona lo mejor era empezar temprano.

Harry Clearwater era parte de la tribu Quillet por lo que Billy y demás compañeros se unieron a la búsqueda No fue hasta bien entrada la noche cuando Sam, uno de los Quillet se apareció con Bella inconsciente carga en brazos, entonces Charlie se calmo un poco, aunque ya había llamado a Renée y esta ya había conseguido vuelo para regresar lo antes posible. Fuera de un pequeño raspón en la frente Bella no tenia ninguna otra lesión y ella le aseguro a Charlie que solo se tropezó y se cayo pero nada mas, aun así el la llevo al hospital donde la examinaron y le hicieron una tomografía de cráneo pero todo salio normal. Bella se disculpo con Charlie por el susto que le dio y por toda la molestia que causo haciendo que la fueran a buscar en el bosque. Al otro día Bella debió disculparse con su madre quien dejo los negocios a mitad en Boston debido a su ´´ desaparición ´´. Renée estaba molesta con Bella pero sabia que castigandola no lograba nada, ahora debía comprar otro vuelo para regresar a Boston y terminar de cerrar el contrato. Renée no se marcho tan rápido como deseaba pues los precios de los boletos y los gastos recientes le hicieron reducir un poco la velocidad, mientras seguía trabajando desde su oficina en la casa.

La vida seguía su curso, y Bella había suplantado su dolor por la ruptura con otro sentimiento, uno aun mas peor para ella, el miedo, pues muy en el fondo sospechaba que algo en ella andaba mal, pero no quería confirmarlo, no quería ver como su vida se volvía una verdadera pesadilla, como su temor mas grande se materializaba, trataba de mentirse a si misma, de decirse que estaba bien, que no había nada porque preocuparse, pero en sus sueños ella seguía bailando la muerte del cisne, durante el día ella buscaba cualquier forma de distraer su mente y alejarse de aquellos pensamientos. Hasta un día era ya finales de septiembre, era de noche ya casi se iba a dormir, estaba terminado de tomar una ducha, y fue mientras se secaba que noto una peculiar mancha en su muslo izquierdo, solo veía un borde pues esta aparentemente estaba en la parte posterior, justamente en la zona que se había lastimado a principios de año. Fue hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo que tenia en su habitación se puso de espalada a este y miro hacia atrás, sus ojos se abrieron ante el terror de lo que veía La mancha no tenia mucho color pero comparada con su piel super pálida había mucha diferencia, tenia bordes irregulares y era casi del tamaño de su mano. Ella nunca había sufrido ninguna secuela después de sus ataques de fotosensibilidad, aquello era totalmente nuevo.

- mama!- grito Bella

Renée la escucho y salio rápido de su oficina y atravesó el resto de la casa para llegar a la habitación de Bella.

- que pasa?- dijo ella preocupada, Bella nunca gritaba, al menos hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia

- mira- dijo señalando la mancha en su pierna y Renée se detubo a examinarla

después de analizar las cosas por un momento Renée decidió que lo mejor era llevar a Bella con la doctora en Seatle, y cruzar los dedos para que esta sacara un poco de tiempo y la viera aunque no tuviera cita planificada. A Bella el camino hacia Seatle y el tiempo que tuvieron que esperar para ver a la doctora le pareció interminable, hasta que por fin pasaron al consultorio. La doctora la inspecciono y también se preocupo mucho por aquella mancha en la pierna de Bella, y allí mismo bajo anestesia local tomo una muestra de la piel para hacerle una biopsia, y como la lesión se veía muy grande la doctora no perdió el tiempo en indicarle varias tomografías. Pero Bella y Renée seguirían en el borde de la duda hasta que se reportaran los resultados. Mientras esperaban por los resultados de la biopsia, Bella trataba de seguir con su vida normal.

Una semana después octubre, Renée y Bella de nuevo iban a ver a la doctora en Seatle. Esta le había llamado diciéndoles que ya tenia los resultados y que necesitaba que las dos fueran a la consulta. Tanto Bella como Renée trataban de mantener la calma, Bella porque sabia que si la noticia era mala eso destruirira a su madre mucho mas de lo que la afectaría a ella. Mientras esperaban su turno para ver a la doctora, Renée estaba tan nerviosa que no para de dar vueltas, hasta que por din le dijeron que podían pasar.

- Hola Sra Swan, Bella- les saludo la doctora cuando ambas entraron y les indico que tomaran asiento

- Dra Craig, cuales fueron los resultados?- pregunto Renée sin rodeos

- el patologo reporto que es melanoma amelonico- dijo ella

_There's a possibility, There's a possibility, All that I had was, all I'm gon' get_

__- eso es cancer de piel?- pregunto Bella

_There's a possibilityThere's a possibilityAll I gon' get is gon' be yours thenAll I gon' get is gon' be yours still_

- es una variente del melano, que es cancer de piel, que por lo general son lesiones pigmentadas pero esta no lo es o suele ser una lesion mas palida. Bella debido a que tienes una variante de Porfiria cutane tardia acompañada de fotosensibilidad y todo tu historial de reacciones pasadas han sido factores de riesgo que han facilitado en ti este tipo de lesion- decia la doctora, Bella trataba de mantener la mente en el mismo lugar que su cuerpo, en cambio Renée tenia la mirada perdida

_So tell me when you hear my heart stopYou're the only one that knows_

- este tipo de melanoma es muy raro- continuaba la doctora- la lesión esta muy profunda y expandida, y aparenta tener un rápido progreso...

_Tell me when you hear my silence, There's a possibility I wouldn't know_

- Sra Swan, Bella- dijo la doctora tratando de no ser muy dramatica- en las tomografias encontramos varios ganglios linfaticos y metastasis a pulmon- Renée seguia con la mirada perdida, Bella se paso la mano de forma nerviosa por el cabello

_Know that when you leave, Know that when you leave, By blood and by me you walk like a thief, By blood and by me, and I fall when you leave_

- sumando el tamaño de la lesion, eso nos da un estadio cuatro con una supervivencia de 7 a 19%- dijo la doctora, Renée la miraba fijamente

- cuanto tiempo?- pregunto Renée

- no mas de un año, tal vez, pero con quimioterapia y radiacion podriamos llegar a dos años, las posibilidades de supervivencia son muy bajas con una alta probabilidad de que el cancer vuelva a aparecer

_So tell me when you hear my heart stop, You're the only one that knows_

- ok, cuando puede empezar?

- Antes de programar las sesiones seria bueno que lo conversaran y analizaran todo esto en familia- dijo la doctora- que tal si nos volvemos a ver el jueves para fijar lo del tratamiento

- esta bien- accedió Renée, antes de marcharse la doctora le dio varios folletos para que los leyeran en la casa y tuvieran información sobre el cáncer de piel y los diferentes tratamientos que podían usar y sus efectos secundarios.

_Tell me when you hear my silence, There's a possibility I wouldn't know_

Tan pronto Renée se subió al auto las lagrimas empezaron a correr, Bella mantuvo la compostura pero deseos no le faltaban para llorar, el camino de regreso fue largo y tedioso, Renée lloro durante todo el trayecto lo cual le hizo manejar mas al paso prolongando la agonía de Bella. Cuando llegaron a la casa Bella se fue directo a su habitación y al entrar se sintió sobrecogida por todas sus cosas, todas sus pinturas seleccionas con mucho cuidado para los portafolios que enviara a las universidades, los violines con las partituras le recordaban las horas de ensaño para las audiciones que haría para las orquestas, sus cosas de ballet en un rincón esperando su regreso para ir a la academia para practicar para la siguiente función Todo para nada, no mas de un año y con mucha suerte dos, se sentía que las cosas ya no tenían sentido, todo su esfuerzo y trabajo desperdiciados. Bella sintió como la presa se rompía se dejo caer en la cama al mismo tiempo que deja escapar un grito de dolor desde lo mas profundo de su ser. Y lloro, se permitió experimentar el dolor en su forma mas pura. Renée fue a la habitación de Bella y al verla allí, derrotada, fue hasta su lado, la abrazo y las dos lloraron juntas hasta que se quedaron dormidas.

_So tell me when my sigh's over, You're the reason why I'm closed, By blood and by me and I'll fall when you leave. By blood and by me, and I'll fall when you leave_


	13. 2-3

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen,**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

_Hola!_

_solo quiero aclarar que NO soy una fan de la serie de Twilight, solo hago esto porque un día tras ser torturada por mi compañera de departamento con un maratón de las películas se me ocurrió una idea: Como seria la historia si Bella fuera una mujer con carácter, mas determinada, mas fuerte? so aquí esta mi versión de la historia, esta basada mas en las pelis que en los libros así que hay detalles que se me pueden escapar, espero les guste..._

* * *

La casa de los Swan nunca antes pudo lucir tan gris y tétrica como aquel otoño. Renée se la pasaba llorando, Charlie trataba de ser fuerte por los tres porque por primera vez en su vida su hija, su única hija, tampoco tenia las fuerzas para seguir luchando. Bella se sentía perdida, no tenia ningún motivo por el cual seguir aferrándose al mundo que la rodeaba. Si había algo mas difícil que enterarse que tenia menos de dos años de vida era enfrentarse a la reacción de los demás ante la noticia. Bella prefirió no decir nada a sus compañeros de clase, pues si algo no le gustaba era que sintieran lastima por ella, pero necesita hablar con alguien, y esa persona era Caroline.

- por fin te llamas!- fue el saludo de Caroline

- las cosas han dado un giro... no muy inesperado...pero definitivamente...

- que dijo la doctora?- le corto Caroline

- Caroline...de esta no salgo- dijo Bella

- so es cáncer?

- Del peor...

- so en que estadio, es curable o que?

- Esta muy avanzado...tal vez tenga como mucho dos años después de la quimio y la radiación

- Oh Bella!- le escucho llorar Bella

- acepte el tratamiento pero no creo que valga la pena...

- si hay una remota posibilidad de que puedas sanar aferrate a ella, pelea, tu eres la chica mas fuerte que jamas haya conocido, tu has sobrevivido a sin números de internamientos en UCI tu siempre encuentras una manera de regresar...

- si pero ya se me acabaron los tarjetas de salga libre y me están pasando factura

- Bella no te rindas...eres mi mejor amiga, eres mas mi hermana que Corinne o Julianna, hemos compartido tantas cosas...y podrian ser muchas mas, por favor no te rindas Bella-le rogo Caroline.

Bella se aferro al amor de sus padres y al amor de la amistad que había entre ella y Caroline para tener fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar la quimioterapia. Bella sabia que iba a ser una experiencia muy displaciente, pero la realidad le golpeo como un muro de concreto contra un objeto que se mueve a alta velocidad. Primo fue una cirugía menor para colocarle el catéter central por donde le administrarían los fármacos, luego de eso vino la primera sesión, Bella no podía ponerse de pie, y las nauseas y los vómitos la debilitaban, sumando las fiebres, era como atravesar el infierno. Recibiría una sesión de quimioterapia alternando con una sesión de radiación, lo que hacia que los síntomas de los efectos secundarios fueran aun mas fuertes.

Para no faltar tanto a clases Bella opto por recibir el tratamiento a finales de cada semana de manera que se pasaba el fin de semana internada en el hospital en Seatle. Bella evitaba a todos, no solo porque no quería hablar con nadie sino por su situación de salud, afortunadamente ellos culpaban a Edward por ´´su depresión´´. Pero esto no evito que Charlie comentara con su amigo Billy Black sobre la situación que estaba pasando en su casa, por lo que Jacob se entero del fatídico destino de Bella. El la visitaba constantemente, no solo iba la casa si no también al hospital, especialmente durante los días que recibió quimio. El trataba de distraerla del dolor por el cual pasaba, y de darle ánimos, también solía llevarle comidas orgánicas y algunas recetas especiales de los Quilletts para fortalecer el cuerpo y el espíritu.

Aun con todo lo que estaba pasando Bella no se rendía en algo, y era poder bailar como protagonista, aunque las horas de ensayo y clases de ballet consumían todas sus energías Bella insistió en continuar, al menos hasta la función del mes de diciembre en la cual ella bailaría como Clara en el Cascanueces, la doctora accedió a esto porque de esta manera Bella tendría una meta a la cual aferrarse durante el tratamiento. Y de esa forma pasaron los meses de octubre, noviembre y diciembre. Aun con todos los esfuerzos de Renée y de Jacob para que Bella se alimentara bien, esta siguió perdiendo peso y debilitándose. La perdida de peso era algo que empezaba a preocupar no solo a los padres de Bella sino también a la doctora pues si perdía mucho peso tendría que descontinuar el tratamiento hasta que Bella pudiera continuarlo. Pero para finales de diciembre el desgaste físico y emocional de Bella era mas que evidente. Bella logro su cometido bailo como principal, pero cada movimiento le costaba, mas aun así su actuación estuvo a la altura de una profesional, cuando mas te duela, cuando mas te cuesta es cuando mejor lo haces, cautivando a todos los espectadores, en especial a uno, Jacob.

Para finales de diciembre Bella estaba tan débil que necesitaba ayuda para todo y le costaba caminar. Para darle mas ánimos a Bella y hacer que esta saliera de su estado de depresión Charlie y Renée hablaron con los padres de Caroline para que estos permitieran que la chica fuera a vivir a Forks con ellos. Estos no se negaron, pues sabían lo mucho que se querían las dos y se compadecían de la situación en la que estaban los Swan. Caroline llego a Forks después de año nuevo, pues sus padres insistieron en que se fuera después de que pasaran las festividades.

Cuando Caroline vio a Bella casi no la podía reconocer. Bella era de complexión delgada pero aquello llegaba al extremo, era solo piel y huesos, sus ojos estaban hundidos, su cabello castaño ya no brilla, estaba reseco y era poco. Caroline corrió a abrazarla, trato de no llorar pero era imposible.

- ya estoy aquí Bella- le dijo entre sollozos- ya veras, yo te ayudare, te recuperaras, terminaremos la secundaria y yo me tomare un año sabático para irme de viaje contigo

- pides demasiado

- ten fe Bella, todo saldrá bien- Caroline sonrió entre lagrimas, Bella sonrió levemente.

Era imposible que los estudiantes de la secundaria no voltearan a ver a Bella por su aspecto, pero ahora la razón era la hermosa chica nueva que la acompañaba a todos lados y no se despegaba de ella ni para ir al baño. Caroline era mas alta que Bella, tenia cabello ondulado rubio platino natural, ojos verdes y pómulos altos, otra cosa que la hacia resaltar mas era su cuerpo, a pesar de ser esbelta Caroline tenia una figura muy femenina (con curvas bien marcadas), lo cual hacia que todos los chicos se le quedaran viendo. Ella definitivamente no entraba entre las amistades de Jessica, y Angela disfruta de tomarle fotos.

Durante el mes de enero la doctora decidió detener el tratamiento debido al estado en que se encontraba Bella, pues de seguir con este terminarían matándola. Ahora el objetivo era hacer que Bella volviera a estar en forma para reiniciar el tratamiento. Bella siempre había llevado dietas muy controladas, no pasaba hambre, pero tampoco comía todas las chucherías que pudiera encontrar. Y en esta ocasión, aunque podía comer mas del triple de las calorías que consumía, ella evitaba la comida chatarra. Renée se había vuelto una experta cocinera y se abastecía de productos orgánicos en la reserva, y cuando no los podía conseguir en Forks iba a los otros pueblos cercanos.

Para mejorar el panorama a principio de enero Madame Yosmolky les informo que en el mes de mayo presentarían el Lago de los Cisnes, las audiciones serian en la primera semana de febrero, la bailarina principal no solo interpretaría a Odette sino también a Odile, el sueño hecho realidad de toda bailarina.

- esto es acaso alguna broma de mal gusto del destino?- dijo Bella a Caroline

- tu lo puedes obtener, si recuperas peso tendrás fuerzas suficiente

- que extraño se oye eso, por lo general nos estamos matando por perder peso- dijo Bella y ambas rieron

Ahora Bella tenia una nueva meta en la cual enfocarse. Aunque Bella ya no estaba yendo a terapia al hospital, Jacob la seguía visitando de forma muy frecuente y a Caroline no le tomo mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que el chico se sentía atraído por Bella.

- so, desde cuando se conocen tu y Jacob?- le pregunto una noche después de que este se fuera tras pasar varias horas con ellas

- no empieces C...

- o vamos Bella no me digas que no hay algo mas entre ustedes

- solo somos amigos

- aja, bueno tal vez por ahora pero estoy muy muy segura de que tu le gustas, mas que como una amiga- dijo Caroline muy segura

- el es menor que yo

- y? la edad es solo la cantidad de años que has vivido no te define como persona ni tampoco define tu madures- con estas palabras Bella pensó, inevitablemente en Edward quien a pesar de tener mas de cien años seguía siendo un adolescente- para que te molestas pensando el- dijo Caroline al verla con la mirada perdida, Bella negó con la cabeza- el no vale la pena, te dejo, en el peor momento...

- el no lo sabia, ni si quiera lo sospechaba

- no lo defiendas

- lo acusas injustamente

- ok, digamos que el hubiera sabido que tenias cáncer, crees que se hubiera quedado de todas formas, y si se quedaba lo haría por verdadero amor o solo por pena?

- Lo pones mas malo de la cuenta, ademas fuiste tu quien me aconsejaste de hacerle caso!

- Mi consejo Bella es que nunca cierres la puerta, siempre puedes volver encontrar a alguien porque nunca sabes cuan cerca esa persona puede estar, y ahora la tienes en frente de ti, el se desvive por ti, se preocupa por ti, hasta un ciego lo vería!

- Es que el es mas joven...

- esa es tu excusa! Bella tu tiempo es muy limitado, lo sabemos, esta podría ser tu ultima oportunidad

- pero es que es hasta ilegal, yo tengo dieciocho y el es menor de edad...

- no te estoy diciendo que tenga relaciones, pero que te des la oportunidad de tratar de nuevo

- no lo se...

- mientras mas duras pensando mas tiempo desperdicias

pero por el momento Bella no tenia cabeza para otra cosa que no fuera la audición. Y la tan esperada fecha llego y Bella dio todo de si en la pequeña pieza que bailo para Madame Yosmolki y los otros coordinadores de la academia. Dos días después publicaron la lista y su deseo se hacia realidad, tenia el papel principal, sus compañeras de clase la felicitaron pero la unica felicitacion verdadera provino de Caroline. Bella quería darle la buena noticia a Jacob de forma que Caroline condujo hasta la reserva, para variar.

- Bella, Caroline! Que sorpresa ustedes por aquí!-dijo el al verlas

- es que no podía esperar, tengo buenas noticias- dijo Bella entusiasmada

- buenas noticias pero no es lo que crees- dijo rápidamente Caroline

- ok, y que es?

- Tengo el protagonico! - dijo Bella emocionada

- Oh! eso es bueno, felicidades- Bella estaba tan contenta que prácticamente brinco a darle un abrazo, Jacob no vacilo y la levanto mientras le daba un abrazo- no puedo esperar a volver a verte en el escenario- dijo el después de bajarla

- espero realmente poder lograrlo

- lo lograras... o yo dejo de llamarme Caroline

los tres pasaron al interior de un cobertizo donde Jacob trabajaba en una motocicleta, aunque ya había terminado con otra hacia par de meses, Bella estaba muy interesada en estas y el se ofreció a darle una vuelta. Caroline se puso a llamar a su novio por el celular para dejarlos solos por un rato. Jacob le ofreció darle una demostración dando una vuelta por la reserva y Bella acepto. Tal vez era por la emoción de tener el protagonico, o el viento mientras iba en la moto, o por sentir el calor del cuerpo de Jacob tan cerca, pero desde hacia un buen tiempo Bella no se sentía tan bien, so apretó sus brazos al rededor de el, el sabia que no era por miedo que ella lo hacia de modo que no pudo evitar sonreír para si.

- sabes, nunca te he agradecido por todo lo que has hecho por mi en estos últimos meses- le dijo Bella después de que se detuvieran

- no es nada- dijo el quitándole importancia, Bella noto un brillo en sus ojos, los de se sonrieron

- no basta con decir gracias...si hay algo que pueda hacer por ti...

- mmmm bueno ya pensare en algo

- ok, bueno se nos hace tarde, y debemos regresar

- claro

- nos vemos después

- y como te fue?- pregunto Caroline cuando estuvieron en el auto

- fue un buen paseo

- y...?

- no presiones, le dije que si había algo que yo pudiera hacer por el y dijo que lo pensaría

- ok esperemos que sea un niño bueno y no pida cosas con las que después no pueda- y ambas rieron.

Y como Jacob aun no se decidía por que hacer, Bella de nuevo opto por tomar la iniciativa pues su tiempo era limitado. De manera que ella invito a Jacob a que la acompañara a ella y a Caroline a un bar en Port Angels donde tocaría con la banda.

- como es que nos dejaron entrar?- pregunto Jacob cuando ya estaban dentro del bar

- pues ellos creen que yo tengo la misma edad que el resto de los chicos de la banda- le dijo Bella- pero de todas formas aléjate del alcohol- le advirtió antes de irse con el resto de la banda

Jacob no era fanático del rock pero definitivamente le gusta ver a Bella en escena, en cuanto a Caroline, ella atraía mucho la atención los hombres del bar seguían haciéndole insinuaciones lo cual le molestaba mucho porque ella ya tenia pareja y no le interesaba mas nadie que su novio Adam. Después de terminar el primer set de canciones Bella le hizo señas Jacob para que la acompañara a la parte de atrás del bar. Era un pasillo estrecho y la iluminación era pobre.

- sabes, nunca se me ocurrió que a ti te gustara el rock y las motocicletas o visitar lugares como este- le dijo Jacob cuando estaban solos en el pasillo

- si bueno, todos creen porque soy bailarina me gustan las cosas suaves y rosadas- le dijo ella y el sonrió.

El espacio era muy pequeño, Bella no dejaba de mirarle de manera seductiva, pero Jacob no era como Edward, versado en las cosas del mundo, mas bien le recordaba a ella y a Andrew cuando empezaron a salir. Ella no quería asustarlo tomando las riendas así que dejo que fuera el quien diera el primer paso. Jacob trataba de lucir natural y de no precipitarse, apoyo su mano contra la pared por encima del hombro izquierdo de ella y lentamente se inclino sobre ella. Ya no le faltaba mucho para besarla cuando una chica abrió la puerta de golpe y vomito en el pasillo.

- Que asco!- dijo Bella, Jacob estaba molesto por la interrupción- mejor volvamos dentro- dijo Bella pues el momento se había arruinado- busquemos a Caroline, de seguro los motociclistas la están fastidiando

y los regresaron al interior del bar y dejaron a la chica vomitando en el pasillo.

- y bien?- le pregunto Caroline después de que Bella y Jacob la lograran sacar de un circulo de hombres

- nada, una chica fue a vomitar y nos arruino el momento

- que asco!

- bueno después de este set nos vamos, antes de que alguno de estos locos se te pegue

- totalmente de acuerdo

aunque aquella noche Bella no logro su cometido eso no la hacia desistir. Jacob no duro mucho en invitarla a dar una vuelta por la reserva en motocicleta, a lo cual Bella acepto. A Bella le encanta sentir el calor del cuerpo de Jacob, y claro que a el le encantaba que ella se apretara con fuerzas contra el. Iban pasando por una parte de la playa, La Push, cuando Bella vio aun grupo de hombres en el borde de un risco, parecían estar peleando, y uno de ellos caía hacia el mar.

- Oh santo cielos!- grito Bella, Jacob se de tuvo de golpe, Bella corrió hacia el borde de la carretera y se quito el casco para tener una mejor vista

- no es nada Bella, solo están saltando del acantilado

- en serio?

- Si es todo un rush de adrenalina, muchos lo hacemos aunque no de tan alto, eso se lo dejamos a Sam y su culto

- acaso es ese Embry?- pregunto Bella cuando el tercero del grupo se lanzo al mar

- si, antes solía decir que Sam era un monitor de pasillos con esteroides...

- y que paso?

- Empezó a faltar a la escuela y de repente empezó a seguir a Sam a todas partes como un cachorro, lo mismo paso con Paul y Jared. Desde entonces Sam no deja de verme de esta forma extraña como esperando que yo también lo haga...a veces me preocupa

- bueno, puedes evitarlo o confrontarlo...aunque no te veo a ti como un seguidor, tu eres mas como un líder- dijo Bella y Jacob sonrió.

Los dos volvieron a montar la motocicleta y fueron hasta la playa donde caminaron un rato.

- sabes, Quil sigue preguntándome si entre nosotros hay algo mas...- comento Jacob mientras los dos estaban sentados sobre una roca viendo las olas

- uuuh no me gusta mucho eso de ser una puma-dijo Bella con una risa nerviosa, Jacob no apartaba la vista de ella- ademas de que es ilegal- agrego después de verle a el tan serio

- nadie mas tiene que saberlo

- no seria justo para ti...

- yo no me rendiré

- no quiero que lo hagas...la verdad es que te necesito y no quiero perderte, pero seria algo muy egoísta de mi parte retenerte y arrastrarte por todo este infierno que ahora es mi vida

- Bella yo nunca te lastimaría, nunca nunca te voy a fallar, puedes contar conmigo

Bella le veía fijamente con ojos aguados, Jacob sostenía su mano entre la suya, y sin mas excusas se besaron.


	14. 2-4

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen,**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

_Hola!_

_solo quiero aclarar que NO soy una fan de la serie de Twilight, solo hago esto porque un día tras ser torturada por mi compañera de departamento con un maratón de las películas se me ocurrió una idea: Como seria la historia si Bella fuera una mujer con carácter, mas determinada, mas fuerte? so aquí esta mi versión de la historia, esta basada mas en las pelis que en los libros así que hay detalles que se me pueden escapar, espero les guste..._

* * *

En un mundo lleno de oscuridad y dolor Bella había encontrado una luz, una esperanza a la cual aferrarse, otra razón mas por la cual seguir luchando, por la cual seguir viva. Fuera de ella y Jacob, solo Caroline sabia de la creciente relación entre ellos dos. Bella no quería agregar estupro a su récord de delitos menores. A pesar de que sus heridas por su pasada relación con Edward aun no habían terminado de sanar, Bella se sentía mejor al lado de Jacob. Pero como todas las cosas en su vida su breve felicidad era apocada, se había estado recuperando muy bien por lo que la doctora le aviso que reanudarían la quimioterapia pronto. Así que Bella y Jacob aprovecharon el tiempo para darse los besos que no podrían compartir mientras Bella se sometiera al tratamiento.

En la escuela nadie sabia que ella estaba saliendo con Jacob, y un día, a la hora del almuerzo, cuando ella se acerco a la mesa donde se solían sentar Jessica y los demás, Mike le invito a salir a ver una película romántica, Bella acepto pero en cambio sugirió que fueran todos juntos a ver una película de acción, Jessica como de costumbre actuaba de forma hipócrita simulando con poco esfuerzo su entusiasmo. A Caroline esto le molestaba mucho y le daban ganas de abofetearla pero se limitaba a verla de mala manera.

La noche de la película Bella llevo a Jacob con ella, Mike no estaba nada contento con la presencia del apuesto chico quillet, los demás no llegaron asistir porque habían pescado un resfriado que andaba por el pueblo, por lo que solo estaban Jacob, Caroline, Bella y Mike. Aunque Mike de por si parecía lucir mal. Durante la película Mike insistió sentarse junto a Bella, Jacob tomo el otro asiento dejando a Bella en medio de los dos, Caroline se reía para si por la situación en al que estaba su amiga. Mike paso la mayor parte de la película esperando que Bella le tomara de la mano, lo cual no paso, lo que le daba mas risa a Caroline, pero Bella tampoco tomo la mano de Jacob porque ambos habían acordado que nadie debía saber sobre ellos dos. Finalmente Mike cedió al malestar y salio corriendo de la sala para ir a vomitar al baño, los otros tres salieron a esperarlo afuera, no es que se fueran a perder de la gran cosa pues la película era un clavo.

Mientras esperaban a Mike, Jacob y Bella aprovecharon el breve momento para intimar un poco, pero fueron interrumpidos por Mike. Jacob se molesto mucho, hasta amenazo con mandarlo al hospital. Esto sorprendió mucho a Bella pues por lo general Jacob era un chico bueno.

- no tienes porque alterarte no es la gran cosa- intervino Bella tratando de separarlo de Mika- Jacob, estas ardiendo en fiebre!- exclamo Bella al tomarlo por el brazo

- tal vez también pesco el resfriado- dijo Caroline

- no, no se lo que esta pasando- dijo Jacob con respiración entrecortada- debo irme- dijo y sin mas se fue dejando a las dos chicas con un muy confundido Mike

- ese chico es raro- dijo Mike con cara sudorosa y pálido

fue una suerte que Mike no contagiara a Bella con el virus, pero lo mas extraño de todo fue cuando Bella se entero de que Jacob tenia ´mononucleosis´.

- Mono! Como puede tener mono?- le decía Bella a Caroline- se supone que nosotros somos novios, a mi nunca me ha dado mono...como rayos el la contrajo?

- Calmate B! - le dijo Caroline

- Es que acaso no entiendes lo que hay detrás?

- Claro que lo se, pero ya empezaste quimio y no puedes arriesgarte a contraer mono

- entonces que se supone que haga?

- Yo iré, lo confrontare y de paso si quieres le halo las greñas

Bella duro un rato pataleando por la situación en la que estaba y por lo mal que le salían las cosas cuando a chicos se refería.

Caroline aprovecho un fin de semana, mientras Renée acompañaba a Bella en el hospital y Charlie trabaja horas extras en la firma para poder cubrir los gastos médicos de Bella, y fue hasta la reserva para confrontar a Jacob, quien se negaba a contestar el teléfono cada vez que Bella le llamaba. Era un día muy lluvioso, y a Caroline le sorprendió, y molesto, ver a Jacob caminando bajo la pesada lluvia, pues se suponía que estaba muy enfermo.

- Jacob!- le llamo Caroline desde el auto pero este pareció que no la escucho- Jacob!- volvió a llamarle, esta vez tuvo que seguirlo bajo el agua

- Caroline! Que haces aquí?

- Pues se supone que vine a visitar al convaleciente novio de mi amiga, o tal vez deba decir ex novio- dijo Caroline en tono severo, Jacob aparto la vista- acaso no se supone que debes estar en cama? Padeciendo de mono...- Jacob la seguía evitando- si es a caso que de verdad te dio mono- dijo Caroline suspicaz

- yo nunca la engañe, ella ha sido la única- se defendió Jacob

- bien, ahora tal vez me puedas explicar lo que esta pasando...y todo este nuevo look tuyo, cabello corto, un tatuaje, sin camiseta y en ´bermudas´de jeans...donde he visto ese estilo antes?

- tu no lo entiendes y no sabes nada...

- oh no Jacob, se muchas cosas, Bella no tiene secretos para mi así como yo no los tengo para ella...debo asumir que ahora eres parte de la pandilla de Sam

- no es una pandilla

- ah no! Los pandilleros no se hacen todos los mismos tatuajes y usan las mismas vestimentas- dijo con sarcasmo

- no metas a Sam en esto, el me esta ayudando...

- ayudando a que?

- escucha si quieres culpar a alguien a quien deberías culpar es a los chupa sangre de los Cullen a quien Bella tanto adora- dijo Jacob tratando de esquivar el tema

- ella no los adora, ademas el la abandono, justo como tu lo estas haciendo ahora, o tal vez peor porque sabes lo que ella esta padeciendo y la has dejado sola cuando mas te necesita

- lo se, pero lo hago por su bien-y se dio la vuelta pues Sam y los demás le llamaban desde el limite del bosque

- prometiste que nunca le harías daño!- le reclamo Caroline

- y mantengo mi promesa- dijo el dándose la vuelta- no vuelvas aquí Caroline y dile a Bella que lo mejor para ella es continuar sin mi- y se marcho dejandole allí bajo la lluvia.

Caroline sabia que había algo mas, algo estaba forzando a Jacob a separarse de Bella. Caroline le contó todo a Bella, así también como de sus sospechas de que detrás de toda esa extraña situación estaban Sam y su grupo. Algo simplemente no cuadraba.

Los días pasaban y Bella debia enfrentarse a su tortura semanal de quimioterapia y radioterapia, para ella era como descender al mismo infierno en carne viva, cada vez que salia del hospital se sentía peor de como cuando había entrado. Pero debía resistir, debía continuar, si quería lograr hacer el doble protagonico, era su única oportunidad, la ultima que tendría.

A pesar de todo el esfuerzo que Reneé ponía para estar junto a Bella en los momentos mas difíciles debía seguir trabajando, por lo que buena parte del tiempo Bella solo estaba con Caroline en la casa, y en ocasiones las misma Caroline necesitaba un receso de su trabajo de cuidadora. Una tarde mientras Caroline se distraía hablando con su novio, Bella decidió salir a pintar, desde hacia mucho tiempo que quería hacer un cuadro con el paisaje del prado. Recogió sus materiales y le dijo a Caroline que saldría un momento, esta no le escucho muy bien, y Bella continuo su camino. Debía manejar hasta cerca de la escuela para tomar el camino de la montaña a pie. El camino en ascenso le exijia mucho a Bella, pues a pesar de que resistía a las practicas y los ensayos de Ballet su condición física estaba volviendo a decaer debido al fuerte tratamiento, y por momentos sentía que le faltaba el aire y debía detenerse. Y después de todo el trabajo que le costo llegar hasta el prado no encontró ni una sola flor, es mas ni siquiera había pasto verde, parecía como si lo hubieran quemado, Bella no podía dar crédito a sus ojos. Por alguna extraña razón le dieron ganas de llorar. Entonces vio a alguien del otro lado del prado, y de repente ya no estaba del otro lado del pardo si no frente a ella.

- Bella!- dijo el vampiro de piel oscura

- Laurent!- dijo ella un poco asombrada por verle allí

- no esperaba encontrarte aquí...

- tan poco yo- dijo Bella con voz entre cortada pues aun le costaba recuperar el aliento

- fui a visitar a los Cullens pero su casa esta vacía. Me sorprende que te hayan dejado. No eras acaso una clase de...mascota de ellos?

- ...si lo quieres poner así- dijo ella con amargura recordando la ultima vez que hablo con Edward

- y...los Cullen te visitan a menudo?- le pregunto con fingida inocencia, pero Bella era mas que versada en el arte de la actuación y sabia muy bien cuando los otros mentían.

Pero de repente algo llamo su atención, era como una proyección astral, como si fuera una especie de fantasma de Edward, que aprecia en el prado en medio de ella y Laurent

- miente- le dijo Edward, Bella no podía evitar el asombro ante aquella peculiar situación

- si, ellos me visitan a cada rato- dijo Bella tratando de sonar lo mas natural

- miente mejor- volvió a decir Edward y Bella se asusto aun mas

- si quieres le digo que pasaste a verlos...- Laurent se movía en círculos acercándose a ella- algún mensaje en particular que le quieras dejar?- dijo ella en un tono mas convincente

- dime Bella, Edward esta muy lejos?

- Por que estas aquí?- finalmente le reto Bella

- vine a hacerle un favor a Victoria- dijo Laurent

- por que no me sorprende?- dijo Bella

- ella me pidió que viniera a comprobar si aun seguías bajo la protección de los Cullen. Victoria creen que lo mas apropiado seria matar a la pareja de Edward ya que el mato a la de ella. Ojo por ojo- le aclaro Laurent que no para de dar vueltas alrededor de Bella

- amenazalo! - le dijo Edward a Bella sacándola de casillas

- bueno ahí hay una falla, pues Edward y yo ya no somos pareja, y para serte sincera creo que a el no le importa nada de lo que a mi me pase- dijo Bella con amargura

- oh! que mal. Creo que Victoria no estará contenta si te mato, pero no puedo evitarlo, eres tan deliciosa

- no sabes el favor que me harías- dijo Bella sin temor a revelar sus oscuros deseos

- eres muy valiente- dijo Laurente acercándose a ella- te prometo que lo haré rápido, en cambio Victoria planea hacerlo al paso y dolorosamente

- ya estoy muriendo al paso y dolorosamente sin su ayuda, así que si lo vas a hacer hazlo ya!- dijo Bella sin una pizca de temor

- a que te refieres?- pregunto Laurent

- tengo cáncer, es terminal, lo mas que me dan es un año de vida, y créeme que prefiero cualquier cosa en vez de quimioterapia. Así que ya que estas aquí y te ofreces voluntariamente para el trabajo, por favor, solo una cosa, no desfigures tanto mi cadáver no quiero lucir fea en mi funeral

- vaya!- exhalo Laurent- eres muy valiente. No logro comprender porque el no te transformo.

- Porque es un cobarde, pero dejemos de hablar de el, y vamos a lo que viniste- dijo Bella en tono de negocios, pero la mirada de Laurent le indicaba que lo estaba pensando- oh vamos! No me digas que ahora me tienes pena, o sientes compasión por mi! Es lo que me falta!

- Lo haré! Ya que es tu deseo – le dijo Laurent calmando el berrinche que le estaba por hacer

- gracias

Bella se quedo tranquila de pie, y cerro los ojos y trato de concentrarse en todos los buenos recuerdos de su vida. Laurent se preparaba para atacar, pero un ruido llamo la atención de ambos.

- no lo puedo creer!- dijo Laurent y Bella abrió los ojos para ver a un enorme lobo negro salir entre los arboles

- que rayos!- dijo Bella apartándose.

Mas lobos salieron de entre el bosque y antes de que Bella se diera cuenta Laurent se había ido, pero para su suerte los lobos estaban mas interesados en el vampiro que en ella pues salieron corriendo tras de el. Aunque uno de los lobos en particular paso cerca de ella y se le quedo viendo por una fracción de minuto. Era un lobo de pelaje marrón claro, y algo en la cara le decía que aun era un cachorro. Pero después este se fue tras el grupo. Entonces Bella aprovecho y corrió montaña abajo para llegar lo mas pronto posible a su auto. Por suerte el camino de bajada era mas fácil, pero aun así Bella llego casi sin poder respirar y manejo como loca hasta que llego a la casa. Al llegar a la casa una patrulla estaba en el frente.

- Bella! Donde rayos andabas?- le pregunto muy molesto Charlie

- fui, al bosque, - decía Bella con respiraciones profundas- y lo vi, bueno los vi

- viste que?- le pregunto Charlie

- no es un oso, son lobos, enormes lobos- dijo Bella mas para Harry Clearwater el sherif del pueblo que para su padre

- que! Estas segura?

- Si! iban tras...algo

- bueno Harry creo que deberías reunir a tu equipo- dijo Charlie

- si, claro- dijo Harry en un tono que no parecía muy contento con el trabajo

- seguiremos esta conversación mas tarde- le dijo Charlie a Bella mientras iba a acompañar a Harry hasta la salida

- por que no me dijiste a donde ibas? Tu padre se puso como loco cuando no te encontró y yo no sabia a donde rayos te habías ido! Y para el colmo no contestabas tu celular! - le regañaba Caroline- Bella me estas escuchando?

- Caroline, creo que o me estoy volviendo loca o tengo metástasis en el cerebro- dijo Bella dejándose caer en el sillón de la sala

- de que hablas?

- Estoy teniendo alucinaciones

- que?

- Vi a Edward, en tres ocasiones mientras estaba en el prado con Laurent

- momento, Edward! Era el de veras?

- No, era como una especie de fantasma de el y me decia que hacer

- ok, esto es serio, muy serio...quien es Laurent?

- Uno de los vampiros con los que me cruce la primavera pasada

- de los que te persiguieron y te rompieron la pierna?- dijo Caroline en tono preocupado

- si y no, el nos ayudo en el principio pero ahora esta del lado de Victoria, quien me quiere muerta porque cree que es la única manera de vengar a James

- y Victoria anda cerca?

- No debe de estar muy lejos

las dos debieron interrumpir su conversación porque Charlie había regresado a la sala. Charlie regaño a Bella por salir sola, por irse al bosque sabiendo que habían habido ataques de animales y por ponerse en riesgo a contraer alguna enfermedad debido a la quimioterapia. Ya en la habitación las chicas retomaron la conversación.

- entonces la vampiresa asesina anda tras de ti y esta cerca?

- Algo así

- esto complica las cosas...

- no se que pueda hacer al respecto, solo los vampiros pueden matarse entre si- dijo Bella preocupada

- pero dices que estos ´´lobos´´ enormes estaban tras Laurent?

- Si, prácticamente me ignoraron por completo lo cual fue bueno porque de lo contrario no estaría aquí

- Bella alguna vez leíste Van Helsing?

- Es una novela sobre un cazador de vampiros, cierto?

- si. en la historia la única criatura con el poder de matar a Dracula es un hombre lobo- dijo Caroline

- insinúas que los enormes lobos que vi en el bosque tal vez sean hombres lobos?

- Si

- hablas en serio!

- Bueno si lo vampiros existen porque no los hombres lobos, las brujas y las hadas

- se te ha zafado un tornillo!

- Bella, piénsalo!

- Bueno pero acaso no se supone que los hombres lobos necesitan de la luna llena para poder transformarse?

- Si- dijo Caroline con voz poco convincente

- entonces estos super lobos no pueden ser hombres lobos porque era pleno día- dijo Bella con seguridad

- bueno Bella, yo no descartaría del todo la posibilidad, después de todo los vampiros que conociste no se mueren cuando se exponen a la luz, y la plata y el ajo no les hace nada tampoco, asi que TODO puede ser posible- le contra argumento Caroline

para la noche Bella se aseguro de los ventanales de su habitación estuvieron bien cerrados y con los cobertores metálicos que usaba para protegerse de la luz corridos. Caroline se quedo a dormir con ella por si las moscas. Un ruido en la noche despertó a los perros, lo que hizo que Bella y Caroline se paniquearan un poco, pues la única razón por la que ellos solían reaccionar así era cuando un vampiro de acercaba. Pero las dos luego se calmaron un poco, pues resulta que era Jacob que estaba lanzando piedrecitas a los protectores. Bella los corrió y abrió uno de los ventanales para que el, prácticamente saltara, a la habitación.

- Los dejo solos- dijo una somnolienta Caroline

- hey! - le saludo Jacob, Bella le veía de manera reprochadora- yo lo siento- dijo el acercándose pero ella lo detuvo

- por que?

- Ojala te lo pudiera explicar. Pero literalmente no puedo- dijo Jacob, entonces se percato de que Bella tenia el atrapa sueños colgado en el espaldar de su cama- alguna vez has tenido que guardar un secreto que no es tuyo?- Bella automáticamente pensó en los Cullen, aunque ella se lo había contado a Caroline- eso es lo que me esta pasando- seguía hablando Jacob- pero peor. No tienes idea de que tan involucrado estoy...

- odio todo esto- dijo Bella acercándose- lo que han hecho contigo- dijo Bella tirandole del cabello. Jacob sabia que Bella había vuelto a la quimioterapia y por tanto besarle seria algo riesgoso para ella por lo que se limito a sujetarla por la cintura, entonces tomo su mano de derecha. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de la cicatriz en la muñeca, tal vez porque era prácticamente imperceptible pero era claramente una mordedura. Una mordedura que solo podía hacerla una criatura con apariencia humana. Bella cubrió la cicatriz y en su cara había una mezcla de vergüenza y tristeza

- y la peor parte es que tu ya lo sabes- dijo Jacob molesto poniéndose de pie

- a que te refieres?- le pregunto ella extrañada por la manera en que el había reaccionado

- Bella, te recuerdas aquella vez que caminamos por la playa en La Push? la...

- la historia sobre los fríos- dijo Bella recordando aquel lluvioso día

- supongo que entiendo porque esa es la única parte de la historia que recuerdas- dijo Jacob con voz distante, Bella se sintió mal por aquello

- debe haber algo que puedas hacer?- le pregunto ella

- No, estoy en esto de por vida...

- bueno, tal vez en ese caso solo deberíamos irnos, tu y yo

- tu harías eso?- le pregunto el sin poder creerle del todo

- lo haría por ti

- pero no es algo que pueda huir de el Bella. Pero yo huiría contigo, si pudiera- Bella le miraba con aprensión- debo irme, o se empezaran a preguntar en donde estoy

pero antes de que el se llegara a marchar ella lo abrazo, y Jacob la apretó contra su cuerpo. Bella extraña sentir ese calor que el solía transmitir.

- por favor, trata de recordar, seria mucho mas fácil si lo supieras- le dijo Jacob bajito en el oído y luego se aparto

- lo intentare...- empezó a decir Bella pero Jacob ya iba camino hacia el ventanal- oye, espera!- entonces Jacob salto desde la habitación de Bella hacia el bosque y se fue corriendo.

- Y bien?- le pregunto Caroline cuando regreso un tiempo después de que Jacob se hubiera ido

- vino a disculparse – le respondió Bella con la mente distante

- y?

- dice que esta muy involucrado en algo y que no me puede decir que es

- esta en la pandilla de Sam, ya te lo dije

- si, lo se, Dios ahora se ve super sexy con ese tatuaje aunque no me gusta que se haya cortado el cabello o que ande en harapos- Caroline se le quedo viendo de mala manera- no es que sea una chica superficial, se que en el fondo el sigue siendo el mismo chico tierno

- bueno yo tengo sueño y tenemos que levantarnos temprano so volvamos a dormir- le dijo Caroline después de bostezar.

Últimamente los sueños de Bella habían sido muy intranquilos, pero aquella noche lo fue aun mas. Soñó que estaba en el bosque y Edward le advertía de que ella estaba en peligro, luego aparecía Jacob y le empezaba a contar la leyenda de los Quillet sobre los Frios. En el punto en que Jacob le decía que los Quillet eran descendientes de los lobos, un lobo gris se paseaba por el bosque, entonces Bella se vio a ella inconsciente entre las raíces de un árbol, la respiración de un animal, y el brillo de los ojos entre un arbusto, y el enorme lobo negro se trasformo en Sam.

Cuando Bella se despertó ya Caroline se había alistado. Bella se apresuro en bajar a desayunar y de paso contarle a Caroline lo que había recordado, que ella tenia razón, que los lobos que vio en el prado no eran lobos comunes y corrientes sino hombres lobos, y que aparentemente Jacob también lo era.

- ok, y que piensas hacer al respecto?

- Bueno te que ir y hablar con el- dijo Bella mientras se terminaba de comer el desayuno

- y cuando lo piensas hacer porque hoy tenemos clases y después están los ensayos y mañana debes ir a Seatle para recibir la radioterapia

l- o haré mañana, antes de ir al hospital, de todas maneras mama se reunirá con nosotras allá

- bueno- acepto Caroline

el sábado en la mañana, a eso de la nueve las chicas manejaron hasta la casa de los Black en la reserva. Bella toco con desesperación la puerta, hasta que Billy Black llego para abrirle

- Bella?- dijo Billy Black extrañado de verla allí tan temprano

- hola Billy, necesito ver a Jacob- dijo Bella apurada

- no esta- dijo Billy muy serio pera Bella no se lo creyó

- lo siento- dijo Bella entrando a la casa- pero de verdad necesito verlo

- Bella!- le llamo Billy pero ella no le hizo caso

- Buen día señor Black!- le saludo Caroline desde la entrada de la casa

- Hola Caroline, no se supone que deberían estar de camino a Seatle?

- Si bueno, ella necesitaba verlo, y como sabemos que no tiene mono no hay ningún riesgo- dijo Caroline con suspicacia y a Billy no le gusto mucho ese comentario

Bella llego a la habitación de Jacob donde este dormía con placidez, y había en su cara una expresión de estar en el mas dulce de los sueños, Bella estaba a punto de acercarse para despertarlo, pero un ruido le llamo la atención. Por la ventana pudo ver a Sam y a los demás en el limite del bosque y en ella se encendió la furia. Eran ellos quienes ponían una barrera entre ella y Jacob. Bella salio de la casa con paso apurado.

- que paso?- le pregunto Caroline, pero Bella continua como si no la hubiera escuchado- a donde vas?- prácticamente grito Caroline y no le quedo de otra que ir tras ella

- que hiciste?- gritaba Bella reclamándole a Sam- que le has hecho?- dijo Bella empujándolo

- que le hemos hecho?- dijo Paul en tono retador

- el no quería esto- seguía reclamándole Bella

- cálmense los dos!- les decía Sam tratando de mantenerlos en linea

- que te dijo?- demando Paul

- nada, el no me ha dicho nada porque les tiene miedo- dijo Bella, entonces Paul empezó a reírse y Embri le siguió.

Bella se molesto por la actitud de ellos y sin darle mucha mente abofeteo a Paul.

- Bella!- le llamo Caroline al ver lo que su amiga habia hecho

- Bella, haste a un lado- le advirtió Sam, pues Paul parecía que iba a explotar o algo parecido- Paul cálmate!- le ordenaba Sam

- muy tarde- dijo otro de los chicos.

Y la verdad que lo era pues Paul gruñía como una especie de animal y ante los ojos de todos se transformo en un enorme lobo gris.

- Corre Bella!- grito Caroline, pues Bella estaba petrificada con lo que había visto pero no necesito mucho tiempo para reaccionas y empezo a correr.

Billy desde la casa estaba viendo lo que pasaba y se apresuro en despertar a Jacob, quien fue en ayuda de las chicas.

- Bella!- le llamo Jacobb que fue a su encuentro

- Corre!- le aminoraba Caroline

J- ake!- gritaba Bella

y justo en el punto en que los tres se iban a encontrar Jacob salto y en medio del aire se trasformo en lobo. Caroline se quedo con la boca abierta, Bella se había tropezado y estaba en el suelo pero esto no le impidió ver cuando Jacob y Paul empezaron a pelear vueltos lobos.

- por todo los cielos!- susurro Caroline un momento después cuando Jacob y Paul rodaron hacia el bosque lanzándose mordidas

- lleven a las chicas a casa de Emely, nos veremos alla- indico Sam a los dos mas jóvenes

- supongo que los lobos salieron de la bolsa- dijo Embry en broma acercandose a las chicas

ya si que lo he visto todo, es mas si alguien me dice que un alien lo rapto creo que en este punto le creería- dijo Caroline cuando iban de camino a la casa de Emely.

- No deberíamos volver y asegurarnos de Jacob esta bien?- dijo Bella sin bajarse del auto cuando llegaron a la casa de Emely

- espero que Paul le haya clavo los dientes, se lo merece- dijo Jared mientras se dirijian al interior de la casa

- lo dudo- dijo Embri- Jake es natural, no lo viste como se transformo en el aire, apuesto cinco a que Paul ni siquiera llega a tocarlo. Pasa Bella, nosotros no mordemos- dijo Embri en tono amistoso

- habla por ti- dijo Jared

- entonces?- le pregunto Caroline

- quiero cerciorarme de que Jacob esta bien antes de irme a Seatle- dijo Bella

- vale, pero tu madre estará llamando como loca dentro de un rato- le advirtió Caroline

- hey, acerca de Emely, la prometida de Sam, no se le queden viendo, molesta mucho a Sam- les advirtió Embry antes de entrar a la casa.

-Por que nos quedaríamos viendo?- pregunto Caroline, pero Embry se fue dentro de la casa, Bella se encogió de hombros y ambas le siguieron

- tienen hambre chicos? Bueno como si tuviera que preguntarles- dijo una chica en la cocina con tono de broma mientra los dos chicos se sentaba en la mesa

- quienes son ellas?- pregunto Emely al darse la vuelta, entonces Caroline y Bella comprendieron el porque de la actitud de Embri. La cara de Emely estaba desfigurada por unas enormer cicatrices

- Bella Swan, quien mas, y su amiga- dijo Jared como si fuera lo mas obvio

- so, tu eres la chica vampiro- dijo Emely, pero ni a Bella ni a Caroline le gusto el comentario

- y tu debes de ser la chica lobo- dijo Bella con suspicacia

- supongo que si- dijo Emely con una sonrisa- bueno estoy comprometida con uno- dejen algo para sus hermanos- le regaño Emely a los dos chicos cuando puso en la mesa un platon con muffins- las chicas primero, muffins?

- Claro, gracias- y las dos se acercaron a la mesa

- Jacob encuentro una manera alrededor de las ordenes de la manada de Sam- le aconsejo Emely

- el no me dijo nada- le defendió Bella

- es una cosa de lobos. Las ordenes del alfa se obedecen queramoslo o no, y algo mas dentro de la manada podemos escuchar los pensamientos de los demás- le explico Embri

- hey! Cállate! Estos son secretos de la tribu, rayos!- dijo molesto Jared- esta chica corre con vampiros

- bueno realmente no puedes corres con los vampiros, porque ellos son muy veloces- le corrigió Bella, y Emely rió

- si, pues nosotros aun mas- dijo Embry en tono retador- asustada?

- Para nada- dijo Caroline

- no son los primeros ´´monstruos´´ que conozco- dijo Bella

- Jake tiene razón, eres buena con los raros- dijo Sam al entrar a la casa, a Caroline no le gusto ese comentario.

entonces Sam se puso cariñoso con Emely y tanto Bella como Caroline se sentía que estaban fuera de lugar. Jacob y Paul llegaron dándose empujones en broma. Paul se sentó en la mesa mientras que Jacob se quedo en la puerta.

- Disculpa- dijo Paul como si fuera algo de lo mas natural, Jacob le hizo señas de que fueran afuera para hablar

- te espero en el auto, no tardes- le dijo Caroline

- entonces eres un hombre lobo?- le pregunto Bella mientras caminaba por la vereda de un riachuelo

- si, la ultima vez que lo revise- dijo Jacob - unos cuantos afortunados en la tribu tienen el gen. Un chupa sangre se muda al pueblo y la fiebre empieza

- mono- dijo Bella un poco en broma

- si, eso quisiera- dijo Jacob y Bella le empujo juguetonamente

- y no hay una manera de detenerlo? Digo si es genético y es como alguna enfermedad debe haber una manera

- la verdad esperaba que me comprendieras, no es algo que yo elegí, nací así y no puedo cambiarlo- le dijo Jacob y Bella sabia muy bien como de seguro el se estaba sintiendo- eres una hipócrita!- le siguió reclamando Jacob- acaso no soy el monstruo adecuado para ti?

- Deja de meterlo a el en el medio, el ya no forma parte de mi vida. Y lo que me preocupa es que todo esto de ser hombre lobo ponga sangre en tus manos o garras o lo que sea...

- a que te refieres?

- Los ataques en el bosque

- Bella, nosotros no hemos atacado a nadie, al menos no a los humanos

- entonces quien?

- La sanguijuela esa con las trenzas y la pelirroja

- te refieres a Laurent y Victoria

- al rastafari ese lo eliminamos sin ningún problema pero la chica huyo hacia Canadá

- Victoria estaba aquí?- seguía Bella en tono preocupado

- si va y viene, no sabemos tras que

- yo se- le corto Bella- ella anda tras de mi

entonces Bella le contó todo lo que había pasado el año anterior y los planes de venganza de Victoria. Jacob hablo Sam y los demás y programaron vigilar de cerca la propiedad de los Swan, aunque aquel fin de semana todos estarían en Seatle, pero por los siguientes días por lo menos las chicas dormirían tranquila sabiendo que los lobos las protegerían.


	15. 2-5

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen,**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

_Hola!_

_solo quiero aclarar que NO soy una fan de la serie de Twilight, solo hago esto porque un día tras ser torturada por mi compañera de departamento con un maratón de las películas se me ocurrió una idea: Como seria la historia si Bella fuera una mujer con carácter, mas determinada, mas fuerte? so aquí esta mi versión de la historia, esta basada mas en las pelis que en los libros así que hay detalles que se me pueden escapar, espero les guste..._

* * *

La primavera estaba por llegar y prometía ser muy lluviosa, y ya de por si en Forks llovía mucho. Los siguientes días para Bella fueron una tortura, aunque por lo menos contaba con la compañía de Caroline quien le ayudaba a sobrellevar los malo ratos de la quimioterapia. Bella extrañaba mucho a Jacob, desde que este andaba con la manada de Sam cazando a Victoria casi no se veían, es mas era imposible hasta contactarlo por teléfono. Bella trataba de concentrarse en los ensayos y en la doble presentación que pronto tendría.

Después de enterarse de que Victoria andaba tras su mejor amiga, Caroline decidió tomar cartas en el asunto, no era que desconfiara de la protección de la manada de Sam, con la cual ahora contaban, pero a ella no le gustaba dejar las cosas al azar. Aunque Bella le aseguro que de nada serviría, ella insistió en hablar con una de sus tíos que tenia una armería y le hizo un pedido especial, balas perforadoras que se pudieran adaptar a rifles de caza y a revolver. Los vampiros podrían ser duros como estatuas de mármol, pero hasta el mármol se puede romper.

Charlie tenia varias armas en la casa, entre ellas habían unos cuantos rifles y revolvers, ademas de pistolas, pero Caroline solo le intereso las que fueran mas potentes. Escondió uno de los rifles cargado con las balas especiales para vampiros en la sala y siempre llevaba con ella uno de los revolvers. Caroline insistió en que Bella también anduviera armada, a pesar de que ambas siempre estaban juntas. En algunas ocasiones las dos se ponían a practicar tiro en la cancha de tennis. Ponían a la maquina lanza pelotas a lanzar las pelotas a la máxima velocidad y trataban de atinarle a los objetos en movimiento. Bella era muy buena para las artes pero los deportes no eran su especialidad, Caroline en cambio tenia una excelente puntería y era capaz de atinarle hasta al objeto mas pequeño en movimiento a corta y larga distancia.

El tiempo seguía su curso de una forma monótona y gris. Ya pasaban al mitad de marzo, dos largas semanas sin tener noticias de Jacob. Un domingo, Bella y Caroline regresaban de Seatle a Forks solas porque Reneé tenia que hacer un viaje de negocios a la florida, Charlie tenia que terminar unas cosas antes de regresar a casa. Bella extrañaba mucho a Jacob y como habían regresado algo temprano aquel día, decidió irle a visitar.

- Bella! Estoy agotada de conducir! Quiero estirar mis piernas un rato y no me vendría mal una siesta. Que tal si vamos mas tarde- dijo Caroline desde la sala

- no tienes que venir conmigo- dijo Bella mientras salia por la puerta

- Bella! rayos!- se quejo Caroline pero Bella ya se iba a toda velocidad en el auto

Bella conducía hacia la reserva con la mente distraída. La quimioterapia no estaba dando tantos efectos positivos como esperaban y con cada sesión ella sentía que algo en ella moría, pero el dolor nunca desaparecería. Mientras en los bosques cercanos a la reserva un grupo de oficiales y voluntarios inspeccionaban la zona en búsqueda de los lobos, y la manada de Sam iba tras Victoria quien había regresado al área. Jacob era quien iba a la cabeza en la persecusion tras Victoria. Bella conducía su coupé por las curvas cerca de La Push, entonces una extraña sensación la hizo que su mente se centrara en la realidad. Era como el mismo dolor que experimento la vez que se desmayo en el bosque, pero este era mas intenso, y en vez de sentir que eran sus pulmones los que le fallaban era su corazón. Bella perdió el control del auto y su auto salio disparado de la carretera hacia el gris mar.

Y Bella se dejo envolver por un manto de luz y el dolor abandonaba su cuerpo así como ella abandonaba este mundo para sumergirse en un mar de estrellas y paz fuera de este universo. Jacob había estado persiguiendo a Victoria hasta el risco en la costa de La Push, desde donde ella salto para nadar hacia Canadá lejos de las tierras de los lobos, entonces fue cuando Jacob vio el auto de Bella salirse de la carretera, no lo pensó dos veces antes de lanzarse en el agua helada. Cada segundo contaba y debía llegar a ella rápido, lo mas rápido posible antes de que Victoria llegara a ella primera y le arrebatara la posibilidad de sobrevivir de aquel accidente.

Los cristales polarizados del auto le impedían ver algo a Jacob, pero temía lo peor, el agua ya estaba filtrándose en el interior del auto, trato de abrir la puerta pero estaba atascada, de modo que uso toda su fuerza para romper la ventana del lado del conductor. Debió intentarlo tres veces antes de lograrlo, con toda la rapidez que pudo le quito el cinturón de seguridad y la saco del agua. Llevo a Bella hasta la orilla de la playa donde empezó a hacer las maniobras de resucitacion.

- por favor, Bella! Respira!- decía Jacob mientras le daba compresiones cardíacas- por favor Bella! No me dejes!

A pesar de la temperatura fresca Caroline decidió nadar un poco en la piscina. Cuando se canso decidió entrar a la casa, paso por la cocina a tomar un poco de jugo entonces sonó el timbre del intercom, como andaban las cosas por los alrededores Caroline decidió atender a travez del teléfono en vez de ir directamente a la puerta.

- si?

- Hola! Se encuentra Bella?- dijo la voz de una chica desde el otro lado del alto parlante, Caroline no pudo dejar de notar que tanto Anakin como Remikan estaban ladrando amanezadoramente hacia la puerta, solo podía ser un vampiro quien provocara aquella reacción en los perros de Bella

- quien la busca?- dijo Caroline

- Alice, Alice Cullen

entonces Caroline corrió, dio un salto en el aire y cayo tras uno de los muebles de la sala y saco el rifle el cual alisto para disparar.

- le advierto que se vaya, si tanto aprecia su miserable existencia no se atreva a transgredir los limites de esta propiedad- dijo Caroline a todo pulmón desde la sala

- soy Alice, soy amiga de Bella y necesito verla- dijo Alice con tono preocupado

- nada me confirma que tu seas Alice, también puedes ser Victoria tratando de encontrarla- dijo Caroline sin abandonar su posición

- Victoria? Esta aquí?- dijo Alice aun mas preocupada- pero Bella esta bien, digo ella esta aquí en la casa, verdad?

- Si esta o no esta no es su asunto, váyase!

- Tu debes ser Caroline, la mejor amiga de Bella, pero no se supone que vives en Phoenix?- dijo Alice aun mas extrañada por aquello

- no se lo voy repetir de nuevo, aléjese de esta casa, aléjese de la propiedad de los Swan o lo lamentara- dijo Caroline acercándose con cuidado a la puerta principal pero sin dejar de vigilar la puerta que comunicaba la sala con la terraza

- Caroline, creo que a Bella le paso algo, la he estado llamando a su celular y no responde, por favor dime si esta aquí

- no le diré nada, ya váyase! O juro que le vuelo la cabeza!- grito Caroline desde el recibidor.

Alice no necesito que Caroline le diera mas advertencias pues pudo ver muy bien lo que le pasaría si se atrevía a irrumpir en la casa.

- vale me iré! Pero no estaré lejos- dijo Alice antes de dejar la casa de los Swan, después de todo su casa no estaba muy lejos y tenia vista hacia la casa de Bella.

Tan pronto Alice dejo el pórtico de los Swan, Caroline se apresuro a llamar a Bella pero la llamada se iba directamente a buzón de voz. Anakin y Remikan no se apartaron de la puerta y Caroline no soltó el rifle, poco después el teléfono sonó pero era Charlie avisando que llegaría tarde que tuvo que ir a casa de los Clearwater debido a que Harry había tenido un infarto mientras estaban en el bosque. Caroline estaba al borde de los nervios, seguía llamando a Bella pero esta no le contestaba.

Bella seguía en su universo lejano, lleno de luz y paz, pero de repente las estrellas empezaron a girara a su alrededor como cuando el agua se va por un caño haciendo un remolino, y el dolor volvía a envolver su cuerpo. Después de lo que parecía un esfuerzo en vano, Bella volvió en si. Jacob la ayudo a incorporarse, ella estaba mas pálida y confundida.

- Bella! Que rayos te paso?- dijo Jacob acercandola a su cuerpo

- iba a visitarte- dijo ella con voz débil, el sonrió débilmente y la abrazo

- llévala a casa!- le ordeno Sam a Jacob mientras se apresuraba en algo- los demás iremos a ayudar en casa de los Clearwater

- paso algo?- pregunto Bella

- Harry Clearwater tubo un infarto- dijo Jacob con seriedad- Charlie y mi padre ya deben estar allá

- el esta bien?

- El se ha ido. Vamos, necesitas ropa seca, y después te llevare a tu casa- dijo Jacob tras una breve pausa y le ayudo a ponerse de pie.

Por suerte la casa de Sam y Emely no estaba muy lejos de la playa. Emely encendió la chimenea y le presto ropa seca a Bella. Jacob también fue por ropa seca y cuando Bella recupero un poco de color ambos se marcharon. Como aun Bella se sentía con mucho frió todo el camino de regreso estuvo bien pegadita de Jacob para mantenerse caliente.

- las cosas están mucho mejor ahora que sabes todo- comento Jacob cuando se detuvieron en frente de la casa de Bella

- pero?

- Viste lo que le paso a Emely. Sam se enojo, perdió el control por un segundo, Em estaba muy cerca. El nunca podrá cambiar eso. Que pasaría si me enojara contigo?- dijo Jacob preocupado- en ocasiones siento que voy a desaparecer

- yo también siento lo mismo- dijo Bella acercándose aun mas- Jacob, el tiempo es muy corto para preocuparse por cosas que aun no han pasado- dijo ella acariciando su rostro – y sin importar lo que pase nada ni nadie podrá destruir tu esencia

- pero como puedo evitarlo?

- Yo te daré fuerzas, aunque yo desfallezca, aunque yo ya no este en esta tierra

Jacob la apretó contra si, Bella iba a pesarlo pero el se alejo

- no podemos- le dijo el

- no importa ya- dijo Bella y ambos se besaron.

Después de aquel largo beso lleno de sentimientos, ambos se disponían a ir al interior de la casa, pero justo en el momento en que Bella abrió la puerta Jacob se apresuro en cerrarla. Bella se dio cuanta de que no era nada de jugueteo sino que algo anda mal.

- que pasa?- le pregunto preocupada

- hay un vampiro afuera

- que? Como?- dijo Bella mientras buscaba entre las sombras de los arboles entonces vio el auto de Carlisle que estaba estacionado no muy lejos de ellos- es el auto de Carlisle, pero que hace aquí?

- Podria ser una trampa- dijo Jacob- si es una trampa deberíamos avisar a Caroline

- Bella detente!- le dijo Jacob

- debo ir por Caroline!- se apresuro Bella

- si los Cullen están de regreso este es su territorio y el trato dice que no puedo hacer nada contra ellos, no podre protegerte

- entonces crucemos los dedos porque sean los Cullens y no Victoria- dijo Bella apresurándose en llegar a la puerta- Caroline!- llamo Bella desde la puerta pues todo los seguro estaban puesto y por mas llave que tuviera habían algunos que solo se abrían desde el interior

- Bella!- dijo una voz familiar desde tras de ella haciéndola brincar del susto

- Alice!- dijo Bella confundida al verla allí

- Bella! Al fin llegas!- dijo Caroline abriendo la puerta y tan rápido noto a la otra chica le apunto con el rifle mientras los perros gruñían enseñando los colmillos, Alice estaba contra la pared y no se movió mientras Caroline le apuntaba con el arma

- Caroline, baja el rifle. Anakin, Remikan, atrás!- ordeno Bella, los perros volvieron al interior de la casa pero no fueron muy lejos, Caroline bajo el rifle pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Alice

- eso no fue nada amable- se quejo Alice con Caroline

- las cosas estan muy peligrosas por aquí y no esta de mas ser precavidos- dijo Caroline en tono cortante

- vamos adentro que me congelo- dijo Bella

- te he estado llamando como loca y me sale correo de voz, no se para que demonios tienes un celular! ahora comprendo porque Reneé actúa así contigo- se quejo Caroline mientras entraban a la casa

- err tal vez porque lo perdí- dijo Bella

- lo perdiste? Cuando? Bella paso algo?- dijo Caroline en un tono que no paso desapercibido para Alice

- Bella, yo vine porque tuve una visión en la que tu caías con tu auto desde la carretera en el mar, y luego...tus padres te estaban enterrando- dijo Alice con voz entrecortada

- que?- dijo Caroline confundida- Bella por favor explícame- pero no se refería a la habilidad de Alice, la cual ella ya conocía, sino porque supuestamente esta no podía ver el futuro de Bella- Bella donde esta tu auto?

- Pues en el fondo de La Push- dijo ella sin muchos rodeos

- como?- pregunto Caroline

- podemos hablar de eso luego- dijo Bella y Caroline no necesito que ella le dijera mas

- que esta pasando aquí?- pregunto Alice pues no llegaba a comprender muy bien lo que estaba pasando

- cuento muy largo, muy complicado, pero dime Alice acaso ´´el´´ sabe de tu razón de visita?- pregunto Bella

- no, el solo llama una vez al mes- dijo Alice con tono triste- dijo que quería estar solo. Bella que es ese horrible olor que tienes a perro mojado?

- um...probablemente sea yo- dijo ella con una sonrisa picara

- estuvieron?- pregunto Caroline con malicia

- NO! Caroline!

- Me perdi de algo?- dijo Alice molesta

- de mucho- le dijo Caroline de forma burlona

- probablemente sea porque estaba con Jacob- le explico Bella

- Jacob?- dijo Alice aun su comprender

- el es hombre lobo- le aclaro Bella

- Bella! Los hombres lobos no son buena compañía con la que andar- dijo Alice

- habla por ti misma- dijo Jacob tras entrar en la casa- vine a asegurarme de que estabas bien

- pensé que no podrías protegerme aquí?

- Supongo que no me importa- dijo Jacob, y Alice no se le paso el tono en el que ambos se hablaban ni en la forma como ambos se miraban

- No!- dijo Alice- acaso estas de novia con un hombre lobo!

- Por que te escandalizas? Digo después de salir con un vampiro, un hombre lobo es algo mas normal o no?- dijo Caroline con sarcasmo, y ambas se miraron de mala manera

- Bella no comprendo este cambio en ti- dijo Alice volviendo a Bella- y toda esta extraña situación

- hay cosas que no te puedo explicar Alice, lo único que te puedo decir es que Victoria regresado a Forks.

- Pero yo no he podido ver a Victoria, de hecho no pude ver cuando fuiste rescatada, no puedo ver nada mas allá de esa manada de sucias bolas de pelos- dijo Alice en tono despectivo

- y tu y los tuyos son unos malditos chupa sangre- le respondió Jacob

- Hey! Basta de insultos. Alice no le puedes hablar así a Jacob, esta es mi casa y el es mi novio- dijo Bella y Alice puso cara de ofendida- Jacob, Alice es una invitada y no puedes ser grosero con ella bajo esta techo- entonces Alice se alejo hacia la puerta- te vas?- le pregunto Bella

- no, estaré afuera hasta que ´´el´´ se vaya- dijo Alice

- cuantos Cullens están aquí? Y por cuanto tiempo estarán aquí?- pregunto Jacob cuando Alice salio de la casa

- solo es Alice, no se cuanto tiempo va a estar aquí, pero no tienes porque preocuparte- dijo Bella acercándose a el, Caroline se fue de la sala para darles espacio

- entonces el...

- no, no esta aquí, y no va a regresar, mientras no sepa nada de lo otro

- quieres que el regrese?

- No, no lo quiero, no lo necesito- y lo que decia era sincero y el lo sabia, estaban apunto de besarse de nuevo cuando sonó el teléfono, el cual Jacob contesto de mal humor por la interrupción

- Residencia Swan- dijo Jacob casi de forma grosera- el no esta aquí ahora- dijo después de un breve silencio, pero algo en la expresión de su car y el tono de su voz inquieto a Bella- el esta arreglando un funeral- y después cerro, casi desbarata el teléfono

- quien era?- pregunto Bella

- solo un impertinente- dijo Jacob con respiraciones un poco aceleradas

- Jacob?- dijo Bella, Jacob trataba de controlarse y ponía distancia entre ellos

- Bella!- entro Alice rápido a la sala- el cree que estas muerta, Rosalie le dijo porque he venido

- Jacob!- le regaño Bella

- dijiste que el no te importaba- se defendió el

- pero tan poco es para que hagas semejante cosa- le reclamo Bella

- Bella! Bella! El ira con los Volturi, el también quiere morir- dijo Alice con tono lúgubre

- Vez lo que acabas de hacer!- seguía Bella reclamándole a Jacob

- por que tanto alboroto?- dijo Caroline al regresar a la sala todavía con el rifle en mano

- Edward creer que estoy muerta y se va a suicidar gracias a Jacob- dijo Bella molesta

- y los vampiros se pueden suicidar?- pregunto Caroline

- no exactamente, pero lo es cuando provocas a los Vulturi intencionalmente- dijo Alice preocupada- Bella debes ayudarme, debes ayudarlo, tu eres la única que lo puedes salvar!

- Como?

- Ven conmigo a Volterra- suplico Alice

- Volterra? Donde rayos queda eso?- pregunto Caroline

- Italia- dijo Alice

- no!- dijo Jacob

- de ninguna manera- dijo Caroline

- que les pasa a ustedes dos? No les importa ser cómplices en tan terrible acto?- dijo Alice al borde del llanto

- yo no tengo nada que ver con lo que el fulano aquel haga o deje de hacer con su miserable existencia, pero Bella no puede volar- dijo Caroline en tono tajante

- viajaremos de noche- dijo Alice rápidamente

- Bella, perdiste el conocimiento mientras conducías, ni si quiera deberías estar aquí, deberías estar camino al hospital en Seatle- dijo Jacob acercándose a Bella

- y tienes toda la razón. Pero es gracias a ti que estoy metida en este bardo, y tal vez para ti sea muy conveniente que el se muera, pero mis manos no se mancharan con sangre- dijo Bella antes de darle la espalda e irse a su habitación a empacar

- por todos los cielos Bella, esto es descabellado, sabes todos los riesgos que implica para ti hacer semejante viaje- le dijo Caroline cuando la alcanzo en la habitación

- lo se muy bien Caroline, pero yo no me llevare esa culpa a la tumba- dijo Bella y salio con un pequeño bulto

- por favor Bella, quédate- le imploro Jacob- hazlo por tus padres o por mi, si de verdad me amas

- porque te amo es que lo estoy haciendo- dijo Bella y subió al auto con Alice.

- A donde crees que vas?- le llamo Caroline a Jacob después de que Bella se fuera

- ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí- dijo Jacob en tono amargo

- Oh no! Tu te quedas conmigo hasta que llegue Charlie, yo no le daré la noticia sola- dijo Caroline en tono de mando y Jacob no tuvo mas que quedarse.


	16. 2-6

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen,**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

_Hola!_

_solo quiero aclarar que NO soy una fan de la serie de Twilight, solo hago esto porque un día tras ser torturada por mi compañera de departamento con un maratón de las películas se me ocurrió una idea: Como seria la historia si Bella fuera una mujer con carácter, mas determinada, mas fuerte? so aquí esta mi versión de la historia, esta basada mas en las pelis que en los libros así que hay detalles que se me pueden escapar, espero les guste..._

* * *

Alice se las ingenio para conseguir asientos en el próximo vuelo a New York para luego tomar el vuelo mas directo a Italia. Fue una suerte que salieran de noche así Bella no se exponía a la luz del sol, aunque ella se aseguro de llevar suficiente ropa con la que cubrir su cuerpo y protegerse de un mal evento. Tanto Bella como Alice andaban vestidas de tal forma que cualquiera pensaría que eran mujeres del medio oriente. El ultimo avión que tomaron las dejo en el aeropuerto internacional de Pisa, donde Alice intrépidamente se robo un auto deportivo muy veloz para poder llegar a tiempo a Volterra antes de Edward cometiera una locura.

- y ahora que pasa?- pregunto Bella un poco molesta a notar una expresión extraña en Alice

- los Volturi rehusaron su petición

- y?

- el hará una escena, se mostrara a los humanos

- cuando?- pregunto Bella, mas para calcular el tiempo que le quedaban

- lo hará al medio día cuando el sol este en su punto mas alto

- Fantástica idea! Así terminare de nuevo en UCI- dijo Bella con mal humor

- pensé que aun lo amabas- dijo Alice confundida

- lo amaba, de que una vez lo hice y ya no- dijo Bella sin pena alguna

- que paso?

- Resulta que tu hermano es un cobarde y cree que salirle corriendo a los problemas es la solución

- si no sientes nada por el, entonces porque insistes en salvarlo?- dijo Alice aun sintiéndose confundida

- lo hago por Jacob, no quiero que cargue con la muerte de Edward por culpa de unos tontos celos

- ay Bella, de veras que no logro entenderte! Se me hace difícil creer que estés saliendo con ese chico- dijo Alice al final con tono despectivo

- pasa que Jacob es fuerte y valiente, y ha pesar de todo se a quedado conmigo sin importar lo feo que se pongan las cosas alrededor mio. El nunca me va a abandonar, ademas de que es cálido y muy afectuoso. Y Edward, bueno, es mas que literalmente frió como una piedra, aunque eso es mas algo de su naturaleza vampirica

- Bella! Edward te ama! Y claro que no apruebo la forma en como decidió actuar, pero no dudo de sus buenos sentimientos hacia ti, ademas debes comprender que el se crió en otro tiempo donde aun se seguían ciertos protocolos. Bella! Es que no vez que el prefiere morir a seguir viviendo sin ti!

- Pues no era así hace seis meses atrás- dijo Bella con mal humor y Alice no decidió insistir en el tema

finalmente llegaron al pueblo de Volterra, era una ciudadela medieval que cubría el tope de una montaña. Alice conducía a toda velocidad por las antiguas calles adoquinadas. Habían personas con capas rojas por todas partes.

- es por el festival del día de San Marcos- le explico Alice- celebran la expulsión de los vampiros de la ciudad, es el escenario perfecto, los Volturi nunca lo perdonaran por revelarse.

- Cinco minutos Alice- le apuraba Bella

- cálmate Bella

pero mas adelante unos policías hicieron detener a Alice debido a que los autos no podían pasar por las demás calles debido a la multitud.

- y ahora?- le pregunto Bella

- deberás ir sola, tu eres la única persona a la cual el no puede ver llegar, en cambio si voy yo el creerá que estoy mintiendo

- pero no se exactamente a donde ir!

- Sigue todo el camino hacia arriba, hasta la plaza, hay una fuente en medio y del otro lado esta el reloj, el estará justamente allí- le explico Alice con rapidez.

Entonces Bella emprendió el camino a pie, debía correr cuesta arriba, todo una hazaña para ella debido a su delicado estado físico. Para agregar de que debía esquivar a los grupos de personas para poder llegar a tiempo. Bella tomaba cualquier calle que estuviera subiendo aunque por momentos corría sin saber si iba en la dirección correcta pero tan pronto se topaba con la masa de personas en capas rojas sabia que iba en la dirección apropiada. Bella logro llegar a la plaza con la respiración entre cortada, pero la multitud era tan grande que se le hacia difícil moverse. Se abrió paso empujando con los codos hasta que llego a la fuente, se subió en el borde para tener una mejor vista, entonces fue cuando lo vio, justo bajo la torre del reloj.

- Edward!- grito Bella con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitían, pero el no la escucho- Edward!- volvió a gritar pero su voz era opacada por las campanadas del reloj que anunciaba el medio día.

Bella se entro a la fuente para cortar camino y evitar chocar con mas personas, al salir de la fuente se debió abrir paso entre mas personas, y fue entonces que entre la conmoción de los empujones y la prisa que llevaba que la bufanda que llevaba para cubrir su cuello y rostro se soltó. Bella llego hasta Edward chocando con el como si se lanzara contra una pared solida, agregando la horrible sensación de estarse quemando

- quítate del sol! Quítate del sol!- decía Bella tratando de hacer que Edward regresara a la sombra

- Cielo!- decía Edward con los ojos cerrados mientras la abrazaba

- Edward abre los ojos! Estoy viva pero me calcinare si no te quitas del sol!- le insistía Bella- MUÉVETE!- grito ella desesperada

- Bella!- dijo el abriendo los ojos y percatándose de lo que estaba pasando, entonces se regreso con ella a la torre del reloj.

Bella estaba temblorosa, con dificultad se quito los lentes de sol y el resto de la bufanda, una enorme mancha roja de forma irregular se expandía por su cuello, le llegaba hasta la parte posterior de la oreja y por debajo de la clavícula

- Bella! Estas viva!- dijo Edward tomándola por los brazos, pero ella se aparto

- necesito un hospital rápido!- dijo ella con respiración agitada

- pensé que estabas muerta

- pensaste mal, aunque lo estaré si no me llevas a un hospital rápido

- Bella yo te amo y mi vida no tiene ningún sentido si tu no estas- dijo el acariciando la parte de su rostro que no estaba afectada por la quemadura, pero Bella se aparto y la expresión de dolor cambio a una dura y fría

- solo vine para evitar que hicieras una estupidez por culpa de lo que te dijo Jacob- dijo con voz seca y cortante

- no pondrías en riesgo tu vida si no me amaras- dijo Edwar mas para si que para ella, tratando de convencerse de que así era

- aunque parezca que lo hice por ti, realmente lo hice para evitar que otra persona cargara con la culpa

un ruido de una puerta metálica atrajo su atención, dos jóvenes de tez pálida con trajes encapuchados salieron al pasillo.

- no necesitare sus servicios después de todo caballeros- se apresuro a decir Edward

- Aro quiere hablar contigo de nuevo- dijo el mas alto de los dos, Bella volvía a agitarse pues empezaban a salirle ampollas en la piel afectada

- ninguna regla fue quebrantada- dijo Edward

- aun así, deberemos llevar esta conversación a un lugar mas apropiado- insistió el mas bajo

- de acuerdo- dijo Edward- Bella porque no vas con los demás a disfrutar del festival- pero ella se le quedo mirando con expresión de ´´debes estar bromeando´´

- la chica vendrá con nosotros- insistió el alto

- hospital, rápido- dijo Bella con mas temblores

- no- dijo Edward a los otros dos poniéndose a la defensiva- pueden irse al infierno

entonces Alice apareció derribando una de las puertas que estaban trancadas

- vamos chicos! Es un festival, no querrán hacer una escena- dijo Alice con tono malicioso, los otros dos no podían darse el lujo de romper una regla tan importante porque aunque estuvieran dentro de la familia de los Volturi nada ni nadie estaba por encima de la ley

- suficiente!- llamo una chica de cabellos rubios, que a los ojos de Bella no debía pasar de los quince años, todos se pusieron muy tensos con la presencia de ella- Aro me envía a ver porque se demoran tanto- dijo en tono severo a sus dos hermanos, y sin mas Edward siguió a la chica

- Alice!- dijo Bella con voz temblorosa

- lo siento pero debemos ir con ella- insistió Alice, y ayudo a Bella a caminar hasta el ascensor

- no tengas miedo- le dijo Edward

- mientras no me rompan una pierna estaré bien- dijo Bella mientras se aferraba a la chaqueta de Alice ya que se rehusaba apoyarse en Edward, Jane, la chica de pelo rubio, dejo salir un ja burlón

las ampollas en el cuello de Bella se hacían cada vez mas grandes y empezaba a tener movimientos involuntarios que le impedían mantener el equilibrio, el dolor era insoportable. Para salir del ascensor y atravesar un pasillo Alice y Edward debieron ayudarle.

- hermana, te envié a buscar uno y regresaste con dos, y medio- dijo el que tenia apariencia mas joven de los tres vampiros que ocupaban unas sillas a modo de trono en una sala redonda con techo en forma de cúpula, un poco de luz se colaba por unos ventanales- que chica tan inteligente

- Bienvenidos!- dijo el del medio de cabellera negra larga con voz falsamente amistosa- Bella esta viva! acaso no es fantástico? me encantan los finales felices- dijo el acercándose a los tres y separando a Edward de las dos chicas.

Bella cayo al suelo arrastrando con ella a Alice. Bella hacia todo lo posible por controlar los extravagantes movimientos de su cabeza aferrándose con fuerzas a Alice

- Son tan únicos- dijo Aro mientras mantenía la mano de Edward entre las de el- su sangre le atrae mucho que me hace tener sed- dijo en tono maravillado- como puedes soportar estar tan cerca de ella?

-No es sin ninguna dificultad- le respondió Edward

- si puedo ver eso- dijo Aro con una risilla al final, Bella apenas ponía atención a lo que pasa a su alrededor, Alice miraba con tono preocupado a Edward

- Aro puede leer todo con tan solo un toque- le explico Edward a Bella pero en los ojos de ella solo había dolor y desesperación- y ahora lo sabe todo, así que ve al punto- dijo a modo cortante apartando su mano de las de Aro, y este se sintió un poco ofendido

- eres muy bueno leyendo las almas Edward- dijo Aro con tono malicioso- mas aun no puedes leer la mente de Bella, fascinante!- volvió a decir con entusiasmo- me encantaría ver si tu también eres una excepción para mis dones- dijo Aro a Bella- me harías el honor?- dijo esto ultimo con un tono profundo y extendió su mano hacia Bella.

ella miro de reojo a Alice y esta asintió, Bella extendió su mano tratando de controlar los temblores, entonces Aro la tomo entre las suyas. Todos miraban expectantes.

- Interesante- dijo Aro con su voz profunda- no veo nada- dijo en su tono jovial y se aparto de Bella- me pregunto, veamos si ella es inmune a todos nuestros poderes- dijo con su tono de falso amigo, Bella volvió a ver a Alice de reojo esta vez ella no parecía aprobar aquello- de acuerdo, Jane- dijo Aro y la chica de pelo rubio se puso al frente de Bella

- dolor!- dijo ella, pero Edward se movió rápido y se interpuso entre Jane y Bella

Edward mantenía una pose extraña y su cara parecía que iba a explotar, Bella reconoció en el su propio dolor, y desde muy en el fondo encontró su voz

- deténganse!- grito aunque el mero esfuerzo de hablar le hacia mas daño- por favor, deténganse!- dijo ella apartando a Alice de su lado y tratando de ponerse de pie

- Jane- dijo Aro

- Señor- dijo Jane apartando al mirada de Edward quien pudo recuperar el aliento

- adelante, mi querida- le indico Aro para que esta vez atacara a Bella, quien hacia el esfuerzo sobre humano de mantenerse al menos sentada en una posición erguida, pero mantenía la cabeza baja, algo colgando, pues de esa menara podía suprimir un poco los movimientos involuntarios de su cuello

- mírame a los ojos-le ordeno Jane, Bella levanto la vista levemente solo para que sus miradas se encontraran- esto te dolerá un poco- dijo Jane con malicia

- nada puede ser peor a lo que siento ahora- susurro Bella

Jane miro fijamente a Bella por un momento pero nada mas fuera de lo que Bella estaba padeciendo paso. Aro rió a carcajadas y Jane parecía molesta con aquello.

- extraordinario!- dijo Aro con entusiasmo- es increíble como puedes ser tan frágil que el sol te hace tanto daño pero al mismo tiempo eres extraordinariamente fuerte como para bloquear todos nuestros dones, simplemente increíble! Entonces, que haremos contigo ahora?- Bella trataba de controlarse pero perdía fuerzas

- sabes lo que tienes que hacer Aro- dijo uno de los vampiros que estaban en las sillas

- ella sabe demasiado- dijo el mas joven- es un riesgo

- es cierto- dijo Aro después de pensarlo un breve momento- Felix- dijo Aro y el vampiro de complexión fuerte que los había escoltado desde la entrada se aproximo a ella

- No!- dijo Edward y se apresuro a detenerlo

Alice también fue en su ayuda pero otro de los Volturi la detuvo, estos vampiros eran mas antiguos por tanto mas fuerte que los hermanos Cullen. Edward empezó a luchar con Felix, la batalla iba a una velocidad en la que Bella no podía llevar la cuenta de lo que pasaba solo podía escuchar cuando uno al otro se lanzaban contra las paredes, columnas o el piso. Bella perdió el conocimiento, nuevamente su alma se desprendía de su cuerpo, estaba en una especie de muelle, ya había estado allí antes, sabia que tan pronto cruzara lo que parecía ser el mar todo el dolor desaparecería

- ya no mas!- suplico Bella sin darse cuenta que las personas a su alrededor aun podían escucharla- ya no mas, por favor!- pero no hablaba de la pelea, ni sobre lo que Edward estaba pasando, si no sobre todo el sufrimiento que ella había tenido que pasar y lo que aun le esperaba.

- Bella!- grito Alice al sentir que la vida de la joven se desvanecía en frente de todos, su grito distrajo a Edward de la batalla dándole la oportunidad a Felix de agarrarlo por el cuello, con solo un movimiento mas y le arrancaba la cabeza

la voz de Alice llamando su nombre hizo que en un flash Bella regresara a su cuerpo, una lagrima corría por su rostro.

- deténganse- dijo con voz débil, Aro hizo un ademan a Felix de que esperara

- dijiste algo?- dijo acercándose a Bella

- es a mi a quien quieren matar, déjenlo ir- dijo Bella con dificultad pues su cabeza se sacudía incontrolable mente y sus brazos le temblaban que apenas podía mantener la postura

- debes estar sufriendo mucho para querer dar tu vida por uno de nuestra especie- dijo Aro con autodesprecio y lastima por Bella

a pesar de la situación en la que se encontraba a Bella no le agrado para nada aquel comentario, fue como si una llama se encendiera en ella, se sentía como si fuera otra, dueña de si, dueña de su destino. Bella levanto la cabeza y miraba fijamente a Aro mientras se ponía de pie con toda la gracia de una bailarina y la fortaleza de una guerrera. Era y no era Bella, algo en ella había cambiado.

- No le temo a la muerte, ni a ti, ni a ninguno de tu especie- dijo Bella en tono tajante y fuerte que retumbo en las paredes de la sala- y mucho menos necesito tu lastima- dijo acercándose a el con paso seguro

- fascinante!- dijo Aro observándola- es una lastima que tan fantásticos dones se desperdicien-dijo Aro pero Bella en ningún momento le pidió que la convirtiera, de modo que no le quedaba de otro que matarla.

Aro la tomo por encima de la nuca y Bella estiro la cabeza exponiendo la parte de su cuello que no estaba lesionada con un movimiento seductor digno de Odile, Edward trato de zafarse de las manos de Felix pero eso era imposible, así como le era imposible a Aro de resistirse al magnetismo de Bella.

- Espera!- grito Alice cuando Aro estaba apunto de clavar sus dientes en el cuello de Bella- Bella sera uno de nosotros- dijo Alice y Aro la miro sin creerle del todo- lo he visto- dijo ella tratando de convencerlo- yo misma la cambiare- Edwardr no parecía creerse lo que decía su hermana.

Aro se aparto un poco de Bella y extendía su mano hacia a Alice, quien fue hasta el, y el la tomo de la mano. De ese modo Aro vio en una visión del futuro en la que Edward y Bella corrían por un bosque, al los rayos del sol tocar la piel de Bella esta brillaba como si estuviera cubierta por diminutos brillantes.

- Hipnotizante, poder ver lo que tu has visto antes de que haya pasado- dijo Aro en tono entusiasmado- sera muy interesante ver el tipo de inmortal que seras- dijo Aro acariciando el rostro de Bella en la parte sana- su rostro aun no volvía a la expresión de dolor ni fragilidad de hace un momento atrás- pueden irse- dijo Aro con una sonrisa- hagan sus preparaciones

- Felix dejo ir a Edward que se apresuro en ir a lado de Bella pero ella le dio la espalda y fue hasta donde Alice y le quito la bufanda para ponérsela ella.

- terminemos con esto- dijo el otro vampiro desde su silla con el mismo tono aburrido de hace un rato- Heidy llegara en cualquier momento, gracias por su visita- y Bella volteo solo para darle una mirada como si se le estuviera deseando el peor de los males

- en retorno del favor yo que ustedes cumplo con lo prometido ya que los Volturi no ofrecemos segundas oportunidades- dijo el mas joven de los tres

- llevenme a un hospital, ahora- dijo Bella tomando a Alice del cuello de la chaqueta sin verle a los ojos

- adiós mis jovenes amigos- les despidió Aro mientras los tres salían de la sala.


	17. 2-7

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen,**

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

_Hola!_

_solo quiero aclarar que NO soy una fan de la serie de Twilight, solo hago esto porque un día tras ser torturada por mi compañera de departamento con un maratón de las películas se me ocurrió una idea: Como seria la historia si Bella fuera una mujer con carácter, mas determinada, mas fuerte? so aquí esta mi versión de la historia, esta basada mas en las pelis que en los libros así que hay detalles que se me pueden escapar, espero les guste..._

* * *

Alice se apresuro en buscar el auto, mientras Edward y Bella esperaban bajo la sombra de la Torre del reloj en la plaza principal de Volterra.

- Bella- empezó a decir Edward pero Bella le corto con un ademan de la mano

- no quiero hablar contigo, no hay nada mas que decir entre nosotros- y se dio la vuelta para no tener que verle

- Bella, lo que dije aquel día fue una mentira. Creía que alejándome te estaría protegiendo, te estaría dando la oportunidad de tener una vida normal- le dijo Edward a pesar de que ella no le quería escuchar, Bella no le respondió nada, le estaba ignorando- apartarme de ti ha sido lo mas difícil que he hecho en cien años

- tu dejaste de formar parte de mi vida desde el momento en que me abandonaste y si creíste que te estaría esperando entonces nunca me conociste- dijo Bella haciéndole frente, Edward se sorprendió por la frialdad de su voz y de su mirada.

Alice llego con el auto y Bella le dio la espalda para subir en el. Alice fue a la mayor velocidad que pudo para poder llevar a Bella al hospital, aunque pareciera que ella estaba bien no era así y ella lo sabia. En el hospital Bella insistió en que solo le dieran los cuidados básicos pues insistía a los médicos en que debía tomar un avión para regresar a su casa. Al salir del hospital Bella volvía a lucir mas como ella, su mirada y su voz ya no eran frías, su movimientos aun tenían esa gracia que era tan natural en ella pero carecían de toda la fuerza y temple que hasta hacia unos minutos había demostrado a los Volturi. Es mas, se veía cansada, y su piel tenia un tono cetrino.

Edward busca de ella pero cada vez que el la toca ella apartaba la mano o le daba la espalda. La mayor parte del vuelo de Italia a New York Bella se la paso durmiendo. En varias ocasiones la sobrecargo le pregunto si se encontraba bien y ella le aseguro que si, pero nadie se creía aquello. Bella se sentía horrible, esta forzando su cuerpo al limite. Cuando llegaron a New York insistió en hacer una llamada a su casa.

- Bella!- dijo Caroline desde el otro lado del teléfono- que paso?

- Te cuento después- dijo Bella con voz débil- llegaremos en eso de ocho horas, quiero que le avises a Charlie para que me recoja en el aeropuerto y llama a la Dr Kingsley

- esta bien? - dijo Caroline con voz preocupada

- nos vemos luego- dijo Bella y colgó

si Bella quería internarse eso no era buena señal ya que ella detestaba estar en el hospital, por lo que Caroline se apresuro en hablar con Reneé que habia regresado Miami y desde que se entero de la salida de Bella estaba al borde de una crisis de ansiedad.

El resto del viaje fue muy parecido al otro vuelo, Bella despreciando a Edward y este buscando de su lado, Alice estaba muy preocupada por el estado de Bella y trataba de calmar a su hermano pero sabia que era en vano. Cuando finalmente llegaron a Seatle Bella lucia super mal, rehusó toda ayuda para caminar o bajar del avión. Caminaba arrastrando los pies y Alice le debió ayudar con el bolso que tenia de equipaje. Salir de la rampa, Bella sonrió y al mismo tiempo se echo a llorar. Jacob junto con Caroline, Charlie y Reneé le esperaban. Ella trato de caminar hacia ellos pero era demasiado para su débil cuerpo, Jacob se adelanto y la abrazo ella se dejo caer en sus brazos. Charlie debió encargarse de Reneé quien también parecía que se iba a desmayar tras ver a Bella en tan pésimo estado. Caroline se acerco a los otros dos con una mirada severa tomo el bolso de Bella de las manos de Alice. Jacob cargo a Bella y junto con Caroline se marcharon con los Swan. La Dra Kingsley esperaba a Bella junto con un grupo de médicos y se apresuraron en estabilizarla y luego la trasladaron a un área especial aislada para evitar mas contaminación.

Tan pronto los Swan se marcharon Alice llamo a la casa en Forks para avisar a Carlisle y a Esme. Estos dos se apuraron en llegar a Seatle pues no seria bueno que Alice y Edward se presentaran solos en el hospital. Charlie no era el único que no quería saber de Edward y no le quería cerca de Bella, Jacob y Caroline no ocultaban su enojo al verlos llegar.

- hijo, este no es el mejor momento- dijo Carlisle poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Edward- no puedes hacer nada por ella, no puedo hacer nada por ti

- es mejor dejarles solos- le dijo Esme, y Edward asintió, no tenia de otra que alejarse pues por el momento nada podia hacer, solo esperar.

Alice no dejaba de tener la visión del funeral de Bella y no podía ocultarle sus pensamientos a Edward por lo cual esta estaba ansioso y preocupado, pero Carlisle le calmaba y le hacia entrar en razón cuando este estallaba. Finalmente, dos días después de la llegada de los chicos desde Italia, Carlisle considero que ya era prudente visitar a los Swan para saber del estado de Bella. Al llegar a la sala de espera del área de aislamiento, donde se encontraron a Reneé, lloraba desconsoladamente en los brazos Charlie.

- Por que a nosotros? Por que a ella? No es justo- lloraba Reneé

- aun queda un poco de tiempo- le trataba de consolar Charlie pero sabia que eso no bastaba, entonces se dio cuanta de que los Cullen estaban allí

- disculpen, no es el momento adecuado- dijo Carlisle- volveremos después

- no importa- dijo Charlie aun con Reneé llorando en su regazo- ningún momento es el adecuado para las malas noticias

- disculpa, es que después que nos fuimos no sabemos que ha pasado- dijo Esme apenada

- bueno- dijo Charlie tras respirar hondo- en resumen Bella tiene cáncer en la piel- los tres se quedaron con expresión de sorpresa- y el accidente en Italia ha hecho que se exacerbe- Carlisle y Esme intercambiaron miradas pues sabían que Edward se auto culparía por aquello- la Dra Kingsley considera que someterla a quimioterapia en estos momentos seria muy riesgoso para ella, esta muy débil, su cuerpo no lo resistiría- Esme se acerco a Reneé y tomo su mano, las dos mujeres se abrazaron, Esme sabia muy bien lo que era perder a un hijo

- debe haber algo que se pueda hacer- dijo Carlisle tratando de pensar en los múltiples tratamientos

- si sale de esta, aun con la quimio solo tendrá como máximo un año de vida- dijo Charlie dejando se caer en un sillón y pasándose las manos por la frente

Edward escuchaba todo desde un rincón mientras veía por entre las cortinas del otro lado de la habitación a Caroline con un traje desechable para no contaminar a Bella. No alcanzaba a ver el resto de Bella pero podía ver que Caroline le sostenía la mano y lloraba en el borde de la camilla. Edward se sentía culpable, fue por el que Bella se había arriesgado, la razón por la cual estaba en tan delicado estado. Se sentía miserable y la peor criatura en la faz de la tierra, ahora si que la estaba perdiendo, se le escapaba como agua entre las manos. Carlisle podía ver su sufrimiento y le dolía ver a su hijo sufrir. Edward no soportaba estar mas allí sin poder hacer nada, así que decidió caminar por el hospital, pero caminar no apartaba su mente de Bella ni de la culpa y el dolor que lo embargaban. En el camino de regreso a la sala de espera se topo con Caroline quien había ido a la cafetería por te.

- tu- dijo ella con claro desprecio

- se que es mi culpa-dijo Edward con autodesprecio

- no importa lo que digas o hagas, ya no valen de nada

- si nunca la hubiera dejado...

- si, bueno, llorar por los platos rotos no los van a reparar, así como los ´´tal vez si´´ y ´´que tal si´´ no van a cambiar el pasado, pero si realmente te importa tanto ella la vas a dejar en paz

- Yo no puedo alejarme de ella

- ahora no puedes alejarte de ella! Tu has estado muy lejos de ella por un largo tiempo, mientras ella pasaba por todo un infierno, y de repente ahora tienes (las bolas) el coraje de venir y decir que cuidaras de ella, llegas tarde, muy tarde- y con esto Caroline le dio la espalda y se fue.

Caroline no fue la única persona que le reprocho su forma de actuar tanto en el pasado como en el presente. Jacob y Edward casi se entran ´´a los puños´´ si Charlie y Carlisle no llegan a tiempo para calmar la situación. Edward insistía en visitar a Bella aunque no le dejaban entrar a la habitación, cuando no era Carolione era Jacob quien le echaba del lugar. Unos días después, Edward fue a ver como seguía Bella y se topo con que ella ya no estaba en el área de aislamiento y nadie sabia decirle exactamente donde estaba. Edward andaba como loco por todo el hospital hasta que dio con Caroline quien de nuevo regresaba de la cafetería con dos vasos de té.

- Caroline!- le llamo el y ella se dio la vuelta

- genial- pensó Caroline- que deseas?- le pregunto con sequedad

- quiero saber donde han trasladado a Bella

- tres elefantes se columpiaban sobre la tela de una araaaaaaña- cantaba Caroline en su cabeza, Edward se le quedo viendo intrigado- ah no te parece genial que te pueda bloquear, bueno al menos de la información que quiero, Oh si Bella me lo contó todo sobre ustedes. Ahora, de nuevo te pido que te alejes de ella, todo iba muy bien hasta que ustedes decidieron volver, y en vez de mejorar las cosas solo lo han hecho todo peor. Edward, torturándote no harás que ella se sane- Edward no necesito que ella le dijera nada mas, asintió con pesar y se marcho.

Caroline tenia razón al respecto, torturándose viendo a Bella sufrir no mejoraría la situación ni para ella ni para el. Solo pensaba en una forma de ayudarla, de salvarla, pero se había negado a acceder a esa petición de Bella porque no quería corromperla pero ahora parecía ser la única forma de mantenerla con vida, aunque fuera una vida maldita. Edward regreso a la casa en Forks donde los demás le esperaban y hablo con Carlisle sobre la posibilidad de transformar a Bella, después de todo ella estaba al borde de la muerte.

- si has tomado la decisión de no seguir viviendo sin ella, creo que no me dejas sin otra opción- le dijo Carlisle

- no creo que sea lo adecuado- intervino Rosalie- y que tal si ella no quiere ser una de nosotros?

- Ella me lo pidió, en varias ocasiones- dijo Edward

- me imagino que fue mientras ustedes eran novios, que tal si ha cambiado de idea?- insistió Rosalie

- que ves tu Alice?- le pregunto Carlisle y Alice se adentro en la neblinas del futuro, al regresar ella y Edward compartieron miradas tristes

- lo siento, pero cada vez que trato de ver algo en el futuro relacionado a Bella sigo viendo lo mismo, su funeral- dijo ella con tristeza

- Edward, yo la cambiare solo si ella desea ser una de nosotros, Rosalie tiene razón, debemos respetar su voluntad- dijo Carlisle mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro.

Para Edward seria como una misión imposible, debería ganarse el amor y la confianza de Bella de nuevo para convencerla de ser una de ellos, pero antes debía superar la barrera que le hacian Caroline y Jacob, mas Jacob pues ahora este era el novio de Bella, y como hombre lobo no se rendiría ante un vampiro.

Pero para mala suerte de Edward las cosas no parecían mejorar. Pues unos días después, Esme regreso a la casa con malas noticias después de regresar de visitar a Reneé. Le habían practicado una biopsia en la piel nueva que se estaba regenerando en la parte del cuello y los resultados fueron positivos para melanoma, ya no valía seguir con la quimio ni practicarle una cirugía en la pierna porque ahora tenia un nuevo foco al cual no podían operar. El tiempo de Bella era muy poco. Con aquello Edward estallo y Emmett y Carlisle tuvieron que hacer de todo para evitar que hiciera una locura.

Era primavera en Fork todas las plantas florecían y parecían llenas de vida pero un aura gris se apoderaba de todos los habitantes de la familia de los Swan y de los Cullen, y la noticia pronto se propago a la escuela secundaria y de allí paso a los odios de los demás en el pueblo, y de Forks a Port Angels, hasta Silverdale en el estudio donde Bella bailaba.

Dos semanas después de su ingreso, Bella estaba relativamente sana como para poder regresar a su casa y llevar una vida hasta cierto punto normal. A la salida del hospital Charlie el tenia una sorpresa a Bella, un auto nuevo, era un Audi Roadster segunda generación.

- Todo tuyo- le dijo Charlie mostrandole las lleves

- no tenían porque, es un carro sumamente costoso y ya han gastado un montón en el hospital- dijo Bella apenada por los gastos que sus padres tenían por ella

- Bella, solo queremos verte feliz, el dinero solo es papel- le dijo Reneé, Bella los abrazo

- bien, solo te pido que esta vez no lo tires de un acantilado – dijo Charlie tratando se poner un poco de humor a la situación

- no te preocupes lo cuidare bien, y si no me siento bien mientras voy conduciendo me detendré

- puedes irte adelante para que lo pruebes, pero no te vayas a exceder de velocidad- le advirtió Reneé

- tratare de controlarme

en la casa Caroline y Jacob le esperaban, habían puestos flores de colores brillantes y unos cuantos globos. Edward observaba desde lo alto de su casa, Alice le hacia compañía. Desde allí vieron llegar el auto nuevo y a Bella salir de el, parecía contenta y con ánimos. Jacob corrió a recibirla, la abrazo y dio una vuelta con ella en el aire, ella le abrazaba y le sonreía.

- lo lamento- le dijo Alice a Edward

- no importa, mientras ella se feliz- le respondió el con voz distante

Caroline se les unió y ahora se daban un abrazo grupal. Reneé y Charlie llegaron y todos entraron a la casa. Alice se puso de pie, no tenia sentido seguir mirando, sin importar lo que ella le dijera, nada amortiguaría la tristeza y el dolor que Edward sentía.

En el interior de la casa de los Swan, se llevaba una pequeña y acogedora fiesta de bienvenida, conversaban de temas amenos mientras disfrutaban de una sana picadera, luego Charlie puso un poco de música y se pusieron a bailar en el patio trasero. Anakin y Remikan corrían alrededor de Bella felices de que ella estaba de vuelta en la casa. Entrada la noche Charlie y Reneé se retiraron, Caroline también se retiro para dejar a Bella un rato a solas con Jacob.

- Jacob- le llamo ella tras interrumpir un beso

- si – dijo el mientras le acariciaba el contorno de la cara

- sabes que te aprecio mucho, que has sido muy importante en mi vida

- Bella?- dijo el porque sospecha por donde iban las cosas por el tono que ella estaba empleando

- en un principio te dije que no quería arrastrarte por mi campo de espinas

- no me arrastras, yo vine voluntariamente

- y agradezco tu apoyo incondicional, tu me has dado fuerzas y razón para luchar, pero se cuando debo darme por vencida

- no lo hagas- le suplico el

- te amo, pero se que mi partida sera algo muy doloroso para ti, y bueno tal vez poner un poco de distancia amortiguara el golpe

- Bella yo jamas me rendiré

- es por eso que te lo digo, siempre seremos buenos amigos, siempre tendrás un lugar especial en mi corazón y en mi memoria, pero necesito que seas lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder seguir tu vida sin mi. No quiero que te le pases llorando y lamentando mi perdida, que dejes pasar los mejores momentos de tu vida por aferrarte a la tristeza de un pasado. Quiero que disfrutes la vida de la manera que yo nunca podre- Bella sonreía mientras lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas, Jacob la abrazo- quiero que seas libre- le susurro

Se abrazaron por un momento, entonces Jacob se aparto y asintió, ella le sonrió y el podía ver el amor en sus ojos, antes de marcharse le dio un beso en la frente.

- por que?- le pregunto después Caroline

- el es joven, muy joven y no quiero que su vida se vuelva miserable por mi partida.

Mas tarde Bella trepo al techo de la casa con su violín, hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía la briza fresca mientras tocaba. Era una noche clara con luna llena, lo cual lo hacia perfecta. Decidió tocar ´lone wolf´ en honor a Jacob. En cada movimiento ella ponía todos sus sentimientos, la música se expandía por el bosque. Carlisle y Esme estaban en un sillón en su casa escuchando la melodía.

- voy a extrañarla mucho- dijo Esme, Carlisle la beso con ternura

Tanto Alice y Jasper como Rosalie y Emmett estaban en el ultimo piso, en el descanso de la escalera que tenia la vista hacia la casa de los Swan desde donde podían ver a Bella tocar el violín en el tejado. Edward había optado por ir hasta los altos arboles cerca de la casa de los Swan, oculto entre las ramas observaba de cerca a Bella. El extrañaba su música, verla bailar, extrañaba sus caricias y el calor de su cuerpo, pero por ahora debía conformarse con admirarla de lejos. Después de tocar unas cuantas piezas mas para violín, Bella regreso a al interior de la casa. Antes de irse a dormir se aseguro de correr los protectores sobre los ventanales porque los perros estaban algo agitados, y se fue a dormir con la esperanza de poder tener las fuerzas suficientes para enfrentar el día que le esperaba.

Como de costumbre Jessica, Mike, Angela y Eric estaban esperando en el parqueo cerca de las escaleras, a que sonora la campana para entrar a las aulas. Entonces vieron un auto deportivo con los cristales tintados llegar y detenerse en el parqueo para discapacitados.

- sera Bella!- dijo entusiasmada Angela y todas sus dudas desaparecieron al ver a la chica de cabello castaño y tez palida salir del auto

- o santo Dios, luces fenomenal!- dijo Jessica con envidia pues Bella lucia como toda una estrella de rock, no muy lejos llegaban el grupo de los Cullen

- escuchamos rumores de que tienes cáncer terminal- le dijo Mike

Mike!- le dijo Angela pegandole en el hombro

- no son rumores- dijo Bella sin dar muchas vueltas al asunto

- pero luces muy bien?- dijo Jessica sin comprender

- tan poco es que me estoy pudriendo Jessica- le dijo Bella sin ocultar desagrado por el comentario de la chica

- entonces era por eso que estabas faltando tanto a clases?- dijo Erik tratando de evitar un mal momento

- si estaba en quimio pero no dio resultado

- que pena- dijo Angela al borde del llanto

- tan poco es para que se rajen a llorar, aun me queda tiempo suficiente

- si yo supiera que mis días estas contados no perdería mi tiempo volviendo a la escuela- dijo Mike

- tienes razón, pero como Caroline se ha tomado la molestia de hacer compañía durante mis malos ratos en quimio so decidi acompañarla a terminar la secundaria y después nos iremos a mochilear por unos meses

- oh!- dijo Jessica

- me alegra que hayas regresado- dijo Angela y la abrazo, luego se le sumo Erik y Mike y por ultimo Jessica, Caroline no pudo evitar darle una mira reprobatoria pues sabia que Jessica no quería saber de Bella ni de ella.

- So, los Cullen también están de regreso- comento Mike mientras caminaba por el pasillo

- y supongo que quieres saber si Edward y yo volvimos?- le pregunto Bella, no falto mucho para que Mike se ruborizara- la respuesta es no y a la otra pregunta también es no- le dijo Bella y Mike guardo silencia mientras se sentía como un tonto.

Si Edward creía que con estar en las mismas clases que Bella tenia oportunidad de acercarse a ella y poder arreglar las cosas entre ellos se equivoco, pues Bella se sentaba lo mas lejos de el y Caroline se encargaba de estar siempre en el medio. Y cuando el trataba de acercarse a Bella en los corredores o en la cafetería, la chica alta y rubia de Arizona le cortaba el paso y no temía en ser ruda con el, incluso también Alice recibió el mismo trato en varias ocasiones. Y con el paso de los días las cosas no parecían mejorar entre ellos.

El primer día que Bella regreso al estudio de ballet en Silverdale, Madame Yosmolky le tenia una sorpresa.

- he hablado con el director del PNB, y he conseguido una función especial con ellos en Seatle, presentaremos en conjunto El lago de los Cisnes en tres semanas y tu Bella seras la bailarina principal- les informo madame Yosmolky, todas brincaban de alegría y se abrazaban

- es increible!- dijo Bella acercándose a la señora para agradecerle- es un sueño hecho realidad

- las personas deben ver la fantástica bailarina que eres- dijo Yosmolky tomando sus manos

- gracias, muchas gracias!- dijo Bella abrazándola

- debes estar en forma, no quiero que me falles

- no lo hare!

- Y este fin de semana todos iremos a Seatle para ensayar con el resto y para que te pruebes el vestuario y si nos da el tiempo te tomen las fotos para la publicidad

- OK!- decia Bella sonriendo, era la mejor noticia que había recibido en mucho tiempo.

Si hubiera sido por ella, se la hubiera pasado solo ensayando el resto de los días, pero era bueno que fuera a la escuela pues le servia de descanso, como solo contaba con tres semanas para montar todo los ensayos requerían aun mayor desempeño que antes.

- No lo puedo creer! vas a baila con Karel Cruz!- le dijo una de las compañeras del estudio al pasar cerca mientras esperaban en el salón, Bella y Caroline intercambiaron miradas

muchos de los compañeros del estudio habían perdido su papel de protagonico o solista al hacer la unión con el PNB, por suerte Caroline aun bailaría en la parte de los cuatro cisne, pero uno de los chicos debió ceder el papel del Principe Siegfried uno de los bailarines de la compañía.

- Hola! Tu debes ser Bella Swan- le saludo un apuesto joven de tez bronceada y facciones muy masculinas

- si- dijo ella sonriendo

- soy Karel

- mucho gusto- dijo Bella sin dejar de sonreir

- no te preocupes, solo baila como lo sueles hacer en el estudio- le dijo el apuesto bailarin

- ok- dijo Bella tratando de no parecer nerviosa- muy bien Bella, calmada y concentrada- se dijo cuando le indicaron que tomaran sus puestos para empezar, tomo aire y empezó a bailar.

El director de la compañía de ballet esta allí, junto con los coreografos y los demás bailarines que participarían en la función especial. Bella bailo la variación de Odile que dejo a todos los que no la conocían perplejos.

- sin duda, Bella Swan has nacido para hacer este papel- dijo el director de la compañía, todos rompieron en aplausos y Bella hizo una reverencia

- sera un honor bailar contigo- le dijo Karel cuando fue a su lado para ensayar el pax de deux

- también es un honor para mi bailar contigo

Bella solo seria mas contenta si le daban la noticia de que el cáncer había entrado en remisión, y debido a que se sentía tan bien ya no quería seguir guardándole rencor a Edward. Aunque cada vez que lo veía en los pasillos o en las clases ella no lograba poder suprimir una sensación de repudio que el le provocaba.

Un domingo, después de llegar de los ensayos en Seatle, Bella decidió hacer las paces con los Cullen. Ella tenia varios entradas para la función y decidió regalarles unas cuantas a ellos como ofrenda de paz. Caroline no estaba muy contenta con la idea de que Bella fuera a la casa de los Cullen por lo que decidió acompañarla.

- Bella! Que sorpresa verte por aquí- dijo Jasper al abrir la puerta

- Hola! Quisiera hablar con ustedes si no es mucha molestia

- claro, pasa- dijo Jasper pero cuando Caroline iba a entrar con ella el intento cerrar la puerta pero ella la detuvo

- Jasper- dijoCaroline en tono de amenaza

- Caroline- le respondió el

- es en serio!- dijo Bella dándose la vuelta, Carolin rápidamente señalo de forma acusadora a Jasper

- de acuerdo pasa- dijo este de mala gana, Caroline le hizo una seña obsecena mientras pasaba frente a el- muy maduro de tu parte

- por favor!- les pidió Bella mientras iba hacia la sala seguida por ellos dos

En la sala estaban Rosalie y Emmet, Alice llego por lo que parecía ser una ventana, poco después se les unieron Esme y Carlisle, y el ultimo en llegar fue Edward, que caminaba con pesadez y se quedo en la escalera.

- bueno, yo quería disculparme por la manera en la que me he estado portando con ustedes- empezó Bella

- no tienes porque disculparte- dijo con amabilidad Carlisle, aunque Jasper y Caroline parecieran que estaban a punto de matarse- en cambio yo te debo dar las gracias por lo que hiciste, arriesgaste tu vida por salvar a mi hijo- con esto Bella volteo y miro hacia donde esta Edward quien tenia cara de tragedia

- no tienes que sentirte culpable por lo que me esta pasando, la única culpable he sido yo, simplemente son las consecuencias de las decisiones que he tomado-pero a pesar de sus palabras el dolor y la culpa que sentía Edward no se marcharían

- Bella si hay algo que podamos hacer por ti, no temas en pedirlo- le dijo Carlisle, Caroline se puso a la defensiva pero Bella le hizo un ademan de que no era necesario

- Alice, tu ya has visto mi futuro, se que le mentiste a Aro, porque al final sabemos como las cosas van a terminar- le dijo Bella

- siempre puedes cambiar de idea- le dijo Alice

- estoy en paz conmigo misma y se que tengo la fortaleza necesaria para enfrentar lo que me espera. He estado tan cerca de la muerte en tantas ocasiones que esta sera como irme dormir. Es mi decisión final y quiero que la respeten- agrego al final mirando a Edward pero este aparto la mirada pues no soportaba mas- aunque- dijo Bella tratando de sonar menos depresiva- realmente vine a darle estos- dijo acercándose a Carlisle quien tomo los tickets- sera mi única/ultima función, es el próximo sábado en Seatle y me encantaría que todos fueran

- allí estaremos- le dijo Esme.

Bella se despidió con un abrazo a la mayoría, exceptuando a Rosalie porque a pesar de todo las dos nunca se habían llevado bien, Jasper porque temía atacarla, y Edward, porque el no se consideraba digno de ella.


	18. 2-8

**Los personajes de Twilight no me pertenecen, tampoco la imagen,**

**no retengo ningún derecho sobre las canciones aquí citadas,**

**cualquier parecido con la película Black Swan es intencional, **

**disculpen cualquier error que se me haya podido escapar**

* * *

_Hola!_

_solo quiero aclarar que NO soy una fan de la serie de Twilight, solo hago esto porque un día tras ser torturada por mi compañera de departamento con un maratón de las películas se me ocurrió una idea: Como seria la historia si Bella fuera una mujer con carácter, mas determinada, mas fuerte? so aquí esta mi versión de la historia, esta basada mas en las pelis que en los libros así que hay detalles que se me pueden escapar, espero les guste..._

* * *

El gran día había llegado, Bella se despertó temprano pero sabia que necesitaba guardar su energía para mas tarde así que trato de volverse a dormir pero la emoción no se lo permitía de modo que mientras tanto se quedo dando vueltas en la cama soñando despierta. Cruzando la carretera, en la casa de los Cullen, Edward se encontraba dando vueltas en el diván de su habitación pensando en Bella, en lo importante que seria aquel día para ella, también pensaba en lo que le había dicho Carlisle hace un par de días atrás.

- Edward si de verdad te importa Bella, si de verdad quieres que sea una de nosotros debes convencerla, y no lo vas a lograr si sigues con esa actitud- le dijo Carlisle

- Bella ya no me ama, es mas creo que hasta me odia- dijo Edward con amargura

- entonces te rindes? La dejaras ir?- Edward guardo silencio pero Carlisle podía ver el sufrimiento en el – soportaras seguir viviendo cuando ella deje este mundo?

- No

- entonces debes hacer algo al respecto

- como que?- dijo Edward sin esperanzas

- debes encontrar una manera de llegar a su corazon, pero no lo lograras si solo te quedas lamentandote de lo que paso- Edward asintio

ya era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto, no podía seguir quedando al margen sin hacer nada. La primera vez fue Bella quien llego a el, ahora era su turno, y no se daría por vencido, esta vez haría lo correcto.

A eso del medio día, Edward vio a Bella y a Caroline partir de la casa en el auto nuevo de Bella. Ambas iban temprano a Seatle pues Bella debía prepararse a tiempo, y probablemente ensayaría un poco antes de la función. Casi todos los invitados de Bella a la función también habían empezado con los preparativos, pues como debían viajar por aproximadamente tres horas y media debían salir temprano de Forks aunque la función fuera a las ocho de la noche. Sus compañeros de escuela rentaron una minivan para ir todos juntos ya que les salia mas barato que irse cada quien por su cuenta y mas rápido que el transporte publico. Los Cullen no tenia porque apresurarse con los preparativos, pues después de todo tenia sus ventajas el ser vampiros, aunque de todas formas debían usar vehículo para llegar a Seatle para aparentar un poco mas humanos. Todos se vistieron con sus mejores galas, y para Carlisle fue un alivio ver a Edward sonriente y con actitud positiva.

La compañía de ballet se había esmerado en darle promoción a aquella función especial, había muchas vallas publicitarias, y en muchas de estas era Bella quien aparecía, ya fuera como Odette o como Odile, a donde quiera que se mirase había un anuncio. Y por lo tanto era obvio de que la asistencia fuera completa, se vendieron todas la taquillas. Faltando poco para las ocho, las personas empezaron a llegar, no solo habían personas de Forks y Silverdale, también había un buen grupo de amigos de Bella de las clases de música y la banda de Port Angels. Las conversaciones de las personas llenaban el recibidor mientras esperaban que abrieran las puertas de la sala. Carlisle y Esme localizaron a los Swan y se aproximaron para saludarlos, seguidos de sus hijos. Junto con los Swan había otra pareja, que resultaban ser los padres de Caroline quienes habían viajado desde Arizona para verla bailar junto con el PNB. También con ellos se encontraba Adam, el novio de Caroline, y Jacob, ambos llevaban sendos ramos de flores para las bailarinas. Edward también había ordenado un ramo para Bella. Adam le llevaba un ramo de lirios para Caroline, por suerte Edwrad le llevaba uno de peonias blancas y rasa pálido en vez de rosas juliette como Jacob.

El momento en que ambos chicos cruzaron miradas fue un poco incomodo para todos, pero por suerte los dos mantuvieron la compostura. Finalmente abrieron las puertas de la sala y todos se apresuraron en ocupar sus asientos. Reneé y Charlie junto con los padre de Caroline ocupaban los asientos de la fila mas central. A los lados de ellos se encontraban los Cullen, Jacob y Adam. Un silencio absoluto se hizo en la sala cuando las luces se apagaron gradualmente solo dejando unas cuantas hacia el escenario.

Detrás de las cortinas el corazón de Bella latía a prisa, todos le deseaban suerte y ella respiraba hondo para poder calmarse. Ocupo su lugar en el centro del escenario, y dieron la señal para que abrieran las cortinas, la orquesta empezó a tocar, una tenue luz azul iluminaba el escenario y un foco iluminaba directamente a Bella quien esperaba en una posición sentada, se incorporo y empezó a bailar, en el fondo aparecía un bailarín con vestuario de algo que parecía una enorme ave (Rothbarb), quien empezó a danzar alrededor de Bella, cada vez mas cerca, y en la ultima vuelta, ´´convirtió´´ a Odette en cisne (Bella llevaba un traje falso por encima del tutu clásico de cisne lo cual le daba el toque mágico a la transformación). Entonces los brazos de Bella se movían como si fueran la alas del cisne y mientras el mago malévolo la arrastraba hasta el bosque. Todos apludieron tan pronto de nuevo el escenario quedo a oscuras, para luego trasformarse en un jardín del palacio. Donde la corte celebraba con el príncipe y bailaban el vals. Entre las solista que bailaban en la corte de palacio estaba Caroline por lo que Adam, los padres de Caroline y Bella estaban atentos, es mas, de todos los presentes los únicos con la mente distraída eran Jacob y Edward que solo podían pensar en Bella y estaban ansiosos de verla de nuevo en escena.

En la siguiente escena los un grupo junto al príncipe se iban de cacería, el príncipe encontraba una extraña criatura (Rothbard en su forma de buho gigante) a la cual empieza a perseguir para darle caza, la criatura extraña se refugia en un palacio en ruinas a orillas de un lago en el cual hay varios cisnes, es sol cae y uno de los cisnes se transforma en una bella doncella. Edward y Jacon estaban al borde de sus asientos mientras veían a Bella bailar con gracia y movimientos suaves, parecía como si flotara, y claro estaba ese algo mas que ella transmitía mientras bailaba que hechizaba a todos los espectadores. Edward hasta se sentía un poco celoso del bailarín con el cual Bella estaba compartiendo el escenario.

La pareja en escena fue interrumpida con la aparición de Rothbard quien oculto a Odette entre todos los demás cisnes. Entre las solistas como cisne de nuevo estaba Caroline. Luego Bella regreso para volver a bailar con Karel, quien hacia el papel del príncipe, a Edward le carcomían los celos cada vez que el bailarín toma a Bella en sus brazos. Bella estaba mas que feliz, sonreía y se entregaba en cada movimiento, simplemente disfrutaba de su sueño hecho realidad. Después de que ella bailara con Karel, salieron los cuatro cisne a escena, donde Caroline bailaba, seguida de los grandes cisnes, para luego Bella y Karel volver al escenario. Entonces Bella bailo su solo como reina de los cisnes, como antes ella se esmero en disfrutar del momento y de que los espectadores también lo disfrutaran, cada movimiento en ella salia de forma natural, nada forzado ni sobre actuado. Luego el resto del cuerpo de baile se le unió, allí Bella tenia una parte que era la mas movida de toda la escena en la cual debía realizar mucho movimientos rápidos seguidos de saltos. El primer acto llegaba a su fin, en el cual la noche terminaba y todos volvían a ser cisnes de nuevo, pero antes de que Odette se transformara el príncipe le prometía amarla fielmente, entonces Rothbard aparecía en escena para llevarse a Odette. Bella no necesita actuar mucho para aquella parte, en la cual Odette sufría con la transformación y la separación de su amado. El telón se cerro y los bailarines se felicitaban por el buen trabajo mientras los espectadores aplaudían.

Durante un breve intermedio todos los bailarines se cambiaban de vestuarios para el segundo acto, el baile en el palacio. Bella estaba en su camerino alistándose para interpretar a Odile, el cisne negro. Cambio su tutu blanco por uno negro, el tocado de plumas blancas por una tiara plateada, pero el toque especial seria el maquillaje. Bailar en el Lago de los Cisne siempre implicaba un maquillaje mas elaborado que en los otros ballet, se solían emplear bases blancas en el rostro para dar esa apariencia mágica de que se tratase de un cisne real, algunas bailarinas solo aplicaban la base blanca a la parte superior del rostro otras de manera completa. Bella había optado por el primer estilo para Odette y el segundo para Odile para darle un toque mas dramático, para complementar el look Bella se esmero en un diseño de plumas con las sombras alrededor de los ojos, y el toque final lentes de contactos rojos. Al terminar de alistarse se quedo contemplado su trabajo frente al espejo. Con los ojos rojos parecía totalmente un vampiro. Bella volvía a sentir ese fuego dentro de si, como si fuera dueña de su propio destino, dueña del tiempo y el mundo.

El telón se abrió y los bailarines salieron a escena entre los aplausos de los espectadores. El príncipe bailaba con las damas con las cuales su madre intentaba que el se casara pero el no estaba interesado en ellas, y cuando su madre estaba a punto de elegirle pareja Rothbard apareció en el salón del palacio con una doncella muy parecida a Odette. La entrada de Bella como el cisne negro fue tan espectacular que dejo a todos en el borde de sus asientos. Edward y Alice notaron el cambio en ella, era la misma Bella que se enfrento a Aro Vultori. Carlisle y Esme tambien pudieron notar aquel peculiar cambio en ella. El maquillaje estrambotico resaltaba el color rojo de los lentes de contacto, a Jacob no le gusto mucho ese toque ya que parecía que Bella fuera una de los otros. Pero nadie pudo apartar los ojos de ella. Era simplemente magnifica, todos aplaudieron cuando salio del escenario seguida de Karel y esperaban con ansias que volviera mientras los demás bailarines bailaban las diferentes danzas.

Hasta que finalmente Rothbard llamo a Odile, quien regreso al salón junto con el príncipe. Bella y Karel bailaron el pas de deux. Cada movimiento de Bella estuvo ejecutado con perfección, gracia y sobre todo un toque de seducción. Ahora mas que nunca los celos hacían que Edward se retorciera en su asiento. En la parte del balancé, Bella no necesito sostenerse mucho de la mano de Karel, es mas ella sostuvo la pose con un equilibrio que ninguna otra bailarina profesional hubiera podido lograr. Al pas de deux le siguieron las variaciones individuales del príncipe y de Odile, primero bailo Karel, seguido de Bella, quien se esmero en hacer de sus piruetes cuádruples sin descuidar ningún movimiento ni su actuación. Y llegaba la porción mas difícil para los bailarines, Karel y Bella debían ejecutar con perfección los fuetes. Bella hizo una combinación de giros simple seguidos por giros dobles después de cada fuete, con una pose final que solo ella podía hacer, terminar las piruetas con un perfecto arabesque. Pero Bella no podía detenerse para escuchar los aplausos del publico porque la música seguía.

El príncipe ya estaba decido, y seguro de que aquella doncella era Odette le dice a su madre que es con aquella con la cual desea casarse, mientras Rothbard le da instrucciones a Odile. La madre del príncipe acepta, el príncipe lleva a Odile con su madre ambas intercambia saludos, Rothbard aparta a Odile, entonces el príncipe le ofrece un ramo de rosas blancas como símbolo de su compromiso pero Rothbard le pide que haga un juramento de amor. El príncipe pensado que se trata de Odette jura amarla fielmente. En ese momento la expresión del rostro de Bella cambio, en ella había una mirada de maldad que se regocijaba con el sufrimiento del príncipe al ver que ella no era Odette, mientras destruía el ramo de rosas y se lo lanzaba a la cara. En el fondo del escenario se proyectaba una imagen de Bella como Odette. Rothbard y Odile destruyen el palacio antes de partir, mientras el príncipe decide ir por Odette, el telón se cerro mientras todo el publico aplaudía.

De nuevo entre felicitaciones del resto de los bailarines Bella debió apurarse en llegar a su camerino para cambiarse el vestuario y el maquillaje para volver al escenario para interpretar a Odette. El tercer acto era en el lago, la parte final, donde una enorme tristeza cubría a todos los cisnes. Después de que el cuerpo de baile hiciera su parte, Bella entro en escena, Odette estaba triste y sin esperanzas porque ahora nunca podría romper el hechizo y se quedaría como cisne por siempre. Para Bella interpretar aquella parte se le daba de una manera muy fácil, pues solo debía pensar en las cosas por las que había pasado y lo que estaba pasando, que su dolor era algo tangible para el publico, pero lo era aun mas para aquello que conocían su historia, para aquellos que la amaban.

Rothbard llegaba triunfante porque Odette nunca se liberaría de su maleficio y atormentaba a Odette con aquello. Entonces llega el príncipe buscando a Odette, pero ella se siente muy herida y no quiere verle, entonces los cisnes la ocultan mientras el príncipe la busca desesperadamente por el lago. Finalmente el príncipe la encuentra y trata de convencerla de que lo perdone, pero el dolor que ella siente por su traición no se lo permite. Rothbard llega y los separa, y le recuerda al príncipe haberle jurado amar fielmente a Odile y se lleva a Odette con el. Entonces el príncipe empieza a luchar con Rothbard por Odette. En el momento en que la música llega a lo mas alto, Rothbard carga a Odette para llevársela para siempre, el príncipe le hiere y este suelta a Odette (lanzando a Bella por el aire), en ese punto todos aguantaron la respiración, Edward casi sale volando de su asiento pensado que Bella se lastimaría pero Alice le detuvo a tiempo. En el momento en que su compañero la lanzaba por el aire, Bella ejecutaba unos giros para luego ser atrapada por Karel para concluir con una pose juntos.

Rothbard no ha sido vencido pues el maleficio aun sigue sobre Odette y ella aun se siente herida por la traición del príncipe, en la desesperación de su dolor decide lanzarse al fondo del lago. Bella corrió por una rampa para tomar impulso y realizar el salto final para luego caer en un colchón beanbag tras la escenografía. Con la muerte de Odette mueren todos los demás cisnes en el lago dejando solo al príncipe y a Rothbard. Bella cayo en el colchón y no podía dejar de sonreír, había dado todo de si en aquella presentación, era todo un sueño hecho realidad, lagrimas de alegría corrían por sus mejillas, el publico aplaudía con toda sus fuerzas. Karel fue a buscarla para que fueran a despedirse del publico. Entre las felicitaciones de todos Bella esperaba su turno para salir al escenario y hacer su reverencia. Bella hizo su reverencia entre victorees, aplausos y lagrimas, pues no solo ella lloraba, casi todos en el publico estaban llorando.

Terminada la presentación, Bella fue al camerino para cambiarse de ropa, ya habían acordado salir a cenar. Caroline fue con ella para ayudarle a recoger sus cosas. Bella se puso un vestido largo rojo intenso en chifon, con estilo griego, drapeado en la porción del busto y algunos detalles en brillantes claros. Se cambio el peinado del moño apretado a uno mas suelto, se quito todo el maquillaje solo se puso algo de rubor en las mejillas y brillo labial, solo le faltaba un tiara para completar un look de princesa. En el recibidor del teatro le esperaban sus padres y amigos. Bella fue recibida con aplausos y abrazos, Reneé no paraba de llorar. Edward no podía dejarla de mirarla, pues ella lucia hermosisima. Pero Jacob se le adelanto, le entrego el ramo, la abrazo, hasta le dio una vuelta en el aire. Bella no dejaba de sonreír, y le abrazo. Para Edward parecía que ellos nunca se iban a separar, Carlisle le dio una mirada y Edward no necesito mas.

- debes mantenerte sereno. No puedes poner cara de sufrimiento, debes ser fuerte- le decia Carlisle atravez de sus pensammientos, Edward asintio

- debes dejarme ir- le susurro Bella a Jacob y este finalmente la solto- muchas gracias- le dijo tomando las rosas, entonces Edward se acerco

- Felicidades Bella! Estuviste fenomenal- le dijo al tiempo en que le entregaba el enorme ramo de peonias que hacian que el ramo de Jacob se viera pequeño

- muchas gracias- dijo ella tomando el ramo, y se dio el extraño momento en que ninguno de los dos sabe que hacer, por suerte Charlie intervino a tiempo

- realmente no creo que necesites mas rosas- dijo Charlie entregandole un ramo de rosas blancas y dandole un beso en la mejilla, Reneé se les unio y se dieron un abrazo en grupo

Bella paso un buen rato recibiendo las felicitaciones de sus invitados al espectáculo antes de poder salir del teatro, claro también esta la interminable sesión de fotos que suelen tener los adolescente, y en especial Reneé quien se afanaba por capturar en fotos cada momento de aquella inigualable noche. Para rematar al salir del teatro le esperaba una limusina.

- no puede ser!- dijo Bella

- esta es tu noche- le dijo Alice

- y no termina aqui- le dijo Caroline- apenas estamos empezando

en la limusina con Bella se fueron Caroline, Alice y Adam. Jacob no se fue con ellas porque Charlie y Reneé insistieron en que las chicas se fueran solas, por lo que tampoco Edward se fue con ellas, la única razón por la cual Adam si les acompaño era porque tenia mucho tiempo sin ver a Caroline, ademas de que Adam no crearía tensión sobre Bella. Rosalie nunca se había llevado bien con Bella por lo que prefirió irse con el resto de su familia en otro vehículo. En la limusina las chicas dieron un recorrido por las calles mas iluminadas de Seatle, y como es de esperar las tres salieron por el sunroof, saludaban a los peatones que se les quedaban viendo, reían, cantaban y bailaban.

Finalmente se detuvieron en lo que parecía ser un muelle. Habían muchas guirnaldas con luces decorando el lugar, al fondo había un escenario donde estaba una orquesta junto con los compañeros de la banda en la que Bella tocaba en Port Angeles, habían varias mesas con faroles en el centro.

- es bellisimo!- les dijo Bella al verlo – lo mas increible es que ustedes dos se hayan puesto de acuerdo para esto- le dijo a Caroline y Alice

- por ti haria lo que fuera- dijo Caroline

- Hariamos- le corrigio Alice, y las tres se abrazaron

el resto de los invitados ya habían llegado y la recibieron con aplausos, en el centro del lugar había una pista de baile. Entonces la orquesta empezó a tocar The Way you look tonight, Charlie saco a bailar a Bella, Reneé lloraba en silencio mientras toma fotos, después de un rato otras parejas se le sumaron, Caroline y Adam, Alice y Jasper, Carlisle y Esme. Al terminar Charlie le dio un beso en la mejilla y Bella le abrazo. Entonces Jacob se acerco para bailar la siguiente pieza, Fascination, el bailaba bien pero no bailaba exactamente como un bailarín profesional o que haya tomado clases de baile se salón, pero eso no dejaba de hacer aquel momento especial. Edward mantenía la calma y esperaba el momento oportuno para acercarse a Bella, solo esperaba que ella no lo rechazase. Entonces la orquesta empezó a tocar Can´t take my eyes off you y Carlisle tomo la mano de Bella y ambos empezaron a bailar, como era mas movida que las anteriores era mas que apropiada para ellos, Bella disfrutaba del momento, Esme reía al verlos bailar. Mientras la música llegaba a su fin Edward se puso de pie y se fue acercando a la pista, Jacob le miraba con celos pero no se iba a interponer, no iba a arruinarle el momento a Bella. Al terminar de bailar con Carlisle, Bella le dio un abrazo y este regreso al lado de Esme, Edward le ofreció su mano, ella le miro a los ojos, la orquesta empezó a tocar Fly me to the moon, ella la tomo y ambos empezaron a bailar.

- que hermosos se ven juntos- suspiro Esme- ojala puedan arreglar sus diferencias- le dijo a Carlisle

- creo que si Edward hace lo correcto ambos volveran a estar juntos- le dijo Carlisle con esperanza y ambos se besaron

Edward llevaba a Bella por la pista como todo un profesional, y ella disfrutaba bailar con el, Edward sonreía al verla tan feliz, y en sus ojos podía ver un brillo especial. Terminada la canción, Mike estaba en turno para bailar con Bella pero Edward no la soltó y ella se sentía muy a gusto con el de modo que no insistió en cambiar de pareja, Jessica se apresuro en ir con Mike para que este no quedara como un tonto en medio de la pista. Entonces la orquesta empezó a tocar La Vie en Rose (la versión gringa, al estilo de Louis Armstrong). Bella seguía bailando en los brazos de Edward y este se sentía satisfecho y orgulloso de que ella fuera feliz y disfrutara de aquel momento juntos. Como todos unos profesionales ambos terminaron con una pose bellisima, Reneé les tomo mas fotos. Y antes de que alguien mas pudiera bailar con Bella, Edward se la llevo del brazo, con gentileza, ella le siguió, al fin de cuentas se sentía tan bien que pensaba que nada ni nadie podría arruinar aquella noche.

Ambos se fueron a una parte un poco alejada del resto, la briza fresca soplaba y la luna llena brillaba en lo alto, de fondo se escuchaba a la orquesta tocando Moon river.

- Bella, he esperado mucho por este momento- empezo a decirle Edward viendola a los ojos- es mas, toda mi vida te estado esperando. Te amo, y mi vida no tiene ningun sentido si to no estas en ella- le dijo bajito cerca del odio, pues habia acercado su cara a la de ella y la acariciaba con delicadeza, pero Bella se aparto de el

- me amas? Y no puedes vivir sin mi?- Bella regersaba a la realidad y lo que era peor se sentia molesta con Edward de nuevo- pero resulta que tu sales corriendo a la primera señal de problemas

- nunca mas volvere a abandonarte- le prometio

- es que, no puedes tomarme y dejarme a tu antojo! No soy tu juguete, para que juegues con mis sentimientos y emociones, me dejes hecha todo un desastre y regresar como si nada haya pasado despues de que otro se ha tomado la molestia por emendar lo que tu has hecho

- Bella pensaba que alejandome de ti te evitaria mas daños, que te estaria dando la oportunidad de una mejor vida, pero cometi el error mas grande de toda mi vida y si pudiera volver en el tiempo

- pero no puedes, nadie puede!- le corto ella- tuviste tu oportunidad, pudimos habernos amado por siempre

- todavia podemos

- pero yo ya no quiero- y aquellas palabras fueron como una daga al corazon de Edward- he tomado mi decision, y a diferencia de ti yo no me retracto- y Bella le dio la esplada para regresar con el resto de los invitados

- que paso?- le pregunto Caroline al verla enojada

- ese...idiota, cree que porque lo perdone voy regresar asi por asi con el

- relajeta, olvidalo, esta es tu noche no dejes que te la arruine- le dijo Caroline tratando de calmarla

- es que ya lo hizo!

- Bella no llores, no vale la pena

- y que hago?

- Santo cielos! Eres Bella Swan!- dijo Caroline como si no necesitara decir mas nada, Bella respiro hondo y una sonrisa malevola se dibujo ensu rostro- exacto! Ahora dale donde mas le duele

- que paso?- le pregunto Jacob a Caroline unos segundo despues

- Edward- dijo Caroline por toda respuesta

- esa sanguijuela- dijo Jacob apretando los puños

- no te preocupes ya Bella lo pondra en su lugar, asi que no vayas a hacer nada estupido, de nuevo- le dijo Caroline antes de volver con Adam

- y como te fue?- le pregunto Alice a Edeward cuando este regreso a la mesa que ocupaban

- mal, ella no quiera nada conmigo

- te daria una mano si pudiera pero no puedo controlar sus emocionnes- le dijo Jasper con unas palmadas en el hombro

- gracias por la buena intencion

- pero debe haber una manera, yo creo que muy en el fondo ella todavia siente algo por ti- dijo Alice tratando de darle esperanzas y animos para que no se fuera a rendir

- Señoras y señores- dijo el vocalista de la banda de Bella que estaba cantando junto con la orquesta- esta noche nos hemos reunido para celebrar a una artista unica y especial que de una manera u otra a impactado nuestras vidas. Yo, personalmente, nunca habia conocido alguien mas completo, canta, baila, pinta, actua y sabe tocar muy bien la guitarra

- mas que bien- grito otro de los compañeros de la banda desde una de las mesas, todos rieron

- vale, la toca mejor que yo- mas risas- Bella Swan, el Creador no escatimo en dones para ti, siempre seras una estrella iluminando nuestras vidas- Bella habia subido al escenario y todos aplaudian, Reneé lloraba de nuevo y Charlie la abrazaba tratando de consolarla

- gracias Rod. Gracias a todos por venir y compartir conmigo esta noche tan especial. De paso quiero aprovechar el escenario para dedicarle una cancion al amor de mi herida

- uhhhhhh- dijeron los del publico, Caroline le dedico una sonrisa malevola a Edward

entonces la orquesta empezó a tocar, las luces del escenario se encendía y apagaban al ritmo de la música, Bella hacia pasos de danza española en lo que pasaba la introducción musical.

- Now you say you're lonely  
You cried the long night through  
Well, you can cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
I cried a river over you  
Now you say you're sorry  
For being so untrue  
Well, you can cry me a river  
Cry me a river,  
Cause i cried a river over you

- estas jodido hermano- le dijo Emmett a Edward en tono burlon pero Edward estaba muy serio

- You drove me,  
Nearly drove me out of my head  
While you never shed a tear  
Remember?  
I remember all that you said  
Told me love was to plebeian  
Told me you were through with me  
Now you say that you love me  
Well, just to prove that you do  
Come on and Cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
cause I cried a river over you, over you

- una pregunta- le dijo Caroline bajito a Edward- pueden los de tu raza llorar?- Edward se quedo cayado y viendola fijamente pues sabia que ella lo hacia con sus segundas intenciones, Alice casi le dice que una vez ella lloro como vampiro- me imagino que no- dijo Caroline antes de que Alice llegara a decir algo- so creo que no podras probarle tu amor- dijo ella con malicia y luego se marcho

- you say you love but you lie- seguia cantando Bella, Jacob en par de ocasiones miro de forma burlona a Edward

- now you say you love me  
Well, just to prove you do..  
Come on!  
And cry me a river...  
Cry me a river  
Cause i cried a river over you, over you

- ya casi me caia bien- dijo Alice en referencia sobre Caroline a Edward, el movio la cabeza como señal de que no le diera importancia

- So you can cry me a river  
GO a head and cry me a river  
Cause i a river over you  
CRY ME A RIVER- concluo Bella en las tonadas mas altas, todos los presentes le apludieron, excepto Edward, quien habia tenido una idea brillante para recuperar el amor de Bella

- otra, otra, otra- clamaban los invitados

- I was naive, and your love was like candy, artificially sweett and I was decive by the wraping...- empezó a cantar Bella, fue cantando canciones mas alegre según pasaba el tiempo luego fue relevada del micrófono por sus compañeros de la banda y se integro con los demás para bailar en la pista.

Bella se olvido de Edward, mas bien lo ignoro el resto de la noche, y el se quedo solo en la mesa, aunque de vez en cuando Esme y Carlisle le hacían compañía, y por lo menos en esta ocasión no andaba como si le hubieran dado una paliza, sabia que debía mantener la compostura, debía ser fuerte. Terminada la velada en la marina, como era muy tarde como para tomar carretera de regreso a Forks, se quedaron a pasar la noche en la ciudad, en el caso de los Swan y los Cullen se quedaron en un buen hotel. Se suponía que Bella y Caroline compartirían la habitación, pero Caroline se escabullo para ir con Adam. A Bella no le importaba quedarse sola, después de todo su amiga se había sacrificado bastante acompañándola en los momentos mas difíciles. Bella envidiaba, en el buen sentido, la relación que tenían Caroline y Adam, ellos dos se amaban como ninguna otra pareja que Bella conocía, sin importar lo lejos que estuvieran el uno del otro, se mantenía fieles, el solo tenia ojos para ella, y Caroline no pensaba en otro hombre que no fuera Adam.

Mientras Edward organizaba sus ideas y realizaba su plan de acción, claro que necesitaría un poco de ayuda, pero Allice estaba mas que dispuesta para ello. De regreso en Forks, para Bella fue como si el tiempo empezara a transcurrir en cámara lenta, tal vez porque ya no tenia tantas cosas que hacer y la escuela era solo algo con que matar el tiempo. Edward decidió darle unos días a Bella antes de empezar a poner su plan en acción pues no quería que ella se sintiera sofocada o acosada. Una tarde después de regresar de clases, Bella recogió el correo, y fue algo extraño encontrar una carta dirigida a ella y con las letras de Edward.

- pero si nos vemos en la escuela!- penso ella- es mas, vive al cruzar la carretera, y normalmente no tiene escrupulos para estar de miron por las noches!- se segui diciendo Bella mientras veia el sobre

- de quien es?- le pregunto Caroline

- Edward

- la vas a leer o la vas a botar?- le pregunto Caroline, entonces Bella empezo a sopesar las cosas, y finalmente se decidio a leerla

- continua arrastrandose?- le pregunto Caroline cuando vio que Bella la dejaba a un lado con cara de estar molesta

- como que es un poco tarde para mandar cartas de amor- dijo Bella antes de subir a su habitacion, Caroline se encogio de hombros

esa no fue la única carta que recibió, pues todos los días Edward le dejaba una nueva, ya fuera un poema que le componía o citaba, de vez en cuando le describía algún sueño relacionado con ella. Revisar el correo y leer la carta de Edward empezaba a volverse parte de la rutina de Bella. Justo una semana después de la primera carta lo único que recibió fue una nota que decía:

´´ Tal vez no pueda llorarte miles de lagrimas que formen un rio, pero puedo darte miles de rosas y hacerte un jardin´´

- acaso esto significa lo que yo creo?- le pregunto Bella a Caroline, esta se encogió de hombros, lo cual le decía a Bella que ella también estaba involucrada.

Bella fue rápido hasta la puerta y al abrirla se quedo sin aliento, cada superficie disponible en la casa de los Swan estaba ocupada por un arreglo con rosas, habían rosas blancas, peach y rosado pálido y el suelo estaba cubierto por pétalos, incluso la escalera.

- Alice me pidió permiso y yo le preste la llave y deje a Anakin y a Remikan en el patio- le dijo Caroline, Bella estaba con la boca entre abierta sin saber que decir o hacer- te vas a quedar ahí parada o vas a entrar?

Entonces Bella se quito los zapatos para caminar con los pies descalzos sobre los petalos en el suelo, al subir al segundo piso se encontro con mas rosas, y en su habitacion ni hablar, habian mas petalos en el suelo y sobre su cama, tambien habia colocado varios ramos de distintos colores sobre las almohadas.

- so?- le pregunto Caroline

- no lo se- dijo Bella confundida y abrunmada- si cree que puede comprar su salida esta equivocado- dijo tratando de mantenerse firme

- si tu lo dices- dijo Caroline, despues de todo el lio era entre ellos dos, ella simplemente se limitaba en apoyar a Bella

Bella se recostó en la cama y tomo uno de los ramos en sus manos, lo olio y se quedo un rato pensando. Edward sabia que aquello no seria suficiente, que necesitaría hacer mas, pues cuando a Bella se le metía una idea en la cabeza no la dejaba ir tan fácilmente. Los siguientes días Bella seguía recibiendo las cartas de Edward aunque ya no parecía molestas con ellas, pero tampoco se mostraba entusiasmada o expectante con respecto a estas. Y justo una semana después de lo de las rosas Bella recibió otra sorpresa por parte de Edward. Era ya de noche, ella estaba repasando pues los exámenes iban a comenzar y aunque tal vez ella no necesitaba las notas no estaba de mas asegurarse de pasar todas las materias, cuando la música de un piano llamo su atención. Ella tenia las persianas metálicas corridas y al asomarse pudo ver a Edward en el jardín tocando el piano.

- que rayos?- empezó ella pero se recordó que para el de seguro no fue nada mover el piano de media cola de la sala de su casa al jardín de Bella, el levanto la vista le sonrió y siguió tocando Clair de Lune.

Bella trato de seguir estudiando pero la música era como una especie de imán, primero puso su silla cerca de la ventana y trataba de repasar, pero finalmente dejo el libro y se quedo escuchando a Edward. Después de terminar esa pieza Edwrad no solo toco para Bella, también canto. Primero canto You were always on my mind, seguida de I´ve a crush on you, después interpreto I can´t stop loving you y para concluir le canto Come what may, a la cual Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobre humano para contenerse y no cantarla junto con el. Edward esperaba que ella cantara esa canción con el, pero tomo su silencio como una negativa, termino de cantar, se puso de pie y se marcho.

Bella se sentía confundida, no sabia que hacer. Y al día siguiente las cosas seguían igual. Al toparse con Edward en la escuela, ella quería sonreirle pero se contenía de hacerlo, el apartaba la vista, no con tristeza o dolor como en las otras ocasiones, simplemente se había dado por vencido. Al regresar a la casa y recoger el correo, a Bella le sorprendió no encontrar la carta de Edward para ella. Caroline notaba a Bella ansiosa, no se concentraba en los repasos y se quedaba por rato con la mirada perdida.

- Bella, deja de darle tanta mente, si vas a ahcer algo haslo!- le dijo Caroline

- ahora lo defiendes?

- Jamas, pero es Tu vida Bella y estas en todo tu derecho de hacer lo que quieras con ella, no puedes pasarte el resto del tiempo tratando de complacer a los demas, si crees que la decision que tomes te hara mas feliz yo te apoyare, sin importar lo que sea

Bella respiro hondo y trato de concentrarse en los estudios, Caroline negó con la cabeza al ver que su amiga seguía aferrándose a su orgullo herido. Bella trato de alejar a Edward de sus pensamientos pero nada de lo que hacia funcionaba.

- estas desperdiciando tu tiempo- le dijo en una Caroline, pero Bella insistia en seguir luchando contra sus sentimientos

trato de tocar un poco el violín, pero a su mente solo regresaban imágenes de la serenata de Edward la noche anterior. Ya no podía mas. Dejo el violín a un lado y bajo las escaleras, aparentemente Caroline estaba en la piscina, Bella salio de la casa, cruzo la carretera y fue hasta la casa de los Cullen, toco el timbre y Emmett le abrió la puerta.

- Hey!- le saludo el

- esta el aquí?- le pregunto Bella antes de que Emmett pudiera decir algo

- esta en su habitacion

- gracias- y subio las escaleras a toda prisa

Edward estaba recostado en el diván escuchando música (At Last), con la miraba perdida en el techo, el ruido de pisadas en la escaleras llamaron su atención. Levanto la cabeza justo en el momento exacto en que Bella se detenía frente a la entrada de su habitación. Bella se detuvo en seco, iba a decir algo pero las palabras no le salían, se sentía tonta y le pareció que todo aquello era absurdo, se dio media vuelta pero antes de que pudiera devolverse Edward le cerro el paso.

- wow!- dijo ella cuando casi choca con el- se me olvidaba lo rapido que te puedes mover

- Bella- empezo a decir el

- no digas nada!- dijo ella recuperando su valor y tapando los labios de Edward con sus dedos- o me arrepentiré de lo que estoy haciendo

Edward se quedo mirándola fijamente, ella removió sus dedos con suavidad, ambos se acercaron y finalmente se besaron.

- For you are mine... at last- sonaba Etta James en la radio

* * *

_Este capitulo es la cuspide de hacia donde queria llevar esta historia y de veras que me he esforzado un monton so espero sus reviews_


End file.
